Growing up with Aphrodite
by Crazy Rikku
Summary: {FINISHED!}YGOSM! Something I never tried before...a Mina romance! I won't spoil who she's paired up with but he's from the show! She leaves him when they were kids but comes back 7 years later...will he meet her again?
1. Young love

First shot at a slash with YGO/SM. A completely different one.  
  
Main pairings!...guess...because this may be sort of short.  
  
But the main girl is Mina! I decided to not make my centers on Serena and on Mina! And if you're already guessing a certain someone that might be paired with her, wait for a surprise!  
  
(Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor Sailor Moon! )  
  
It was about early after noon and a boy had just got home from school. He walked with his sibling to his best-friend's house.  
  
Little Mina (I know her jap. Name is Aino Minako but since I never heard of her having a dubbed last name, don't flame me because I'm just going to call her this one.) Aino was in front of her house picking some flowers as the movers were putting all their stuff inside the big truck. She was picking them so she can give them to her best-friend and his sibling when they would come to visit one last time...  
  
The two walked up to their house as the boy left his sibling to stand there.  
  
"What's happening here?" he asked.  
  
Mina stood up and handed him the flowers. "Here, these awe for you." (excuse my childish language)  
  
The boy took them.  
  
The girl looked back at the movers and answered him. "Mommy and daddy said we have to go away because daddy got a new job."  
  
"But why do you have to move if you're dad's getting a new job?"  
  
"It's in a diffwent city. So we won't be seeing each othew anymowe."  
  
"Mina! Time to go sweetheart!" came her mother's voice.  
  
The boy looked like he was going to cry.  
  
"Oh! Befowe I almost fowget..." Mina began as she reached into her pocket. She then took out a picture. "This is also fow you. Keep it and don't fowget me."  
  
"Mina honey! Let's go!"  
  
Mina ran as the boy was left in sadness that his only and first best- friend got into the car and it drove away. 


	2. Sailor V to the rescue!

Have you guys guessed yet? Well.....I'll write another chapter and it might keep you guessing again. This time she'll be the first one to recognize him! I wonder....  
  
(A/N: The girls have more powers such as the can fly and throw their element blasts such as Sailor Mars can throw fire blasts and what not; but only when they're in scout form)  
  
(By the way, does anyone know the color of Serenity's hair? It looks like orange and one point then it's like a really light brown at another, so what color is it? If ya know thanks!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or Sailor Moon.  
  
7 years have passed since those two said goodbye to each other. And that boy had kept that picture to him really close to his heart(aww....). Not knowing, she would be coming back to his life due to transfer of schools.  
  
She had indeed moved back to Domino. But now Mina had her own friends since she became the notorious Sailor Venus of the planetary hero group the Sailor Scouts. She also knows about her past and that she happens to be the goddess of love, Aphrodite. Isn't that something?  
  
But now, they were all at Raye's temple, thinking on what they should do because they got a warning that something bad will happen at the Battle City Tournament. (2nd annual)  
  
Serena, who was the one who was chosen as the leader, was twirling her hair as Lita was pacing back and forth. Ami suddenly came up with an idea. "Hey, why don't we convince Seto Kaiba to let us be some security up there?"  
  
All the girls stopped what they were doing, they all stared at her.  
  
Lita raised a finger up. "Aha! I was just about to say that!"  
  
Mina scoffed. "Stop trying to be smart Lita."  
  
"Yeah you're right." She sighed.  
  
"But who's going to convince Mr. Big shot?" asked Mina's cat Artemis.  
  
Lita snapped. "Now that I can do!" She reached into her pocket and took out some straws. "Who ever chooses the longer straw has to go convince him!"  
  
Raye sweat dropped. "You carry extra straws in your pocket?"  
  
Mina agreed with her closest friend. She stood up. "I'm in!"  
  
Ami picked first. It was short.  
  
Next Mina. Short.  
  
A nervous Serena picked next. Short. "What a relief"  
  
Raye then picked. Short!  
  
Then that means...Lita picked the last one. LONG!!!!!  
  
Lita groaned out loud and plopped onto her knees. "Do it again?" she asked.  
  
"No no no! " Raye insisted as she waved her finger. "It was your idea and you got picked!"  
  
Serena giggled. "Now go on, Lita! Pick out a per-ty dress and go prance up to Kaiba and strut your stuff!"  
  
Mina nudged her friend. "Eh heh heh...maybe you guys can be something more and we could get cool stuff from Kaiba Corp?"  
  
Lita crossed her arms. "Hmph!" She then walked away as the girls started laughing when she was gone.  
  
Mina laid on her back and stared up to the sky. What a perfect day...  
  
A Girl screamed.  
  
FOR TROUBLE!!  
  
Mina immediately said she can handle it as she ran with Artemis. The girls didn't say anything as they were too lazy to even sit up. Figuring this should be a regular robbery case, she just transformed to her old counterpart...not the REAL Super Sailor Venus but Sailor V!(Gosh, I miss that look) She put on her glasses and made another run for it. (I wonder how it feels like to run in heels? They must have aching feet by the end of the day or something)  
  
Artemis looked at her as they ran. "You know, you could've just transformed into your real sailor scout form? The only advantage you got in that form is the ability of flight. Let alone your martial arts-"  
  
"Can it, cat!"  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
About a few feet from where she was at know, the girl was still screaming because there was a fight going on and one of it was her husband and another co-worker. The husband was just fired and the ex-co-worker was making fun of him that he doesn't have a job anymore and they were about to go at it with a punching brawl.  
  
Sailor V arrived just and time! And a certain group with a certain some one had to be watching.  
  
"This is awesome!" commented the pointy haired.  
  
"I knew you were going to say that. This used to be your hobby!" said the brunette girl sarcastically.  
  
Luckily, Lita caught up with Seto and his brother Mokuba when they were walking to their mansion from a business trip out of town and she was talking to him when the cheers of a certain heroine made her stop and listen.  
  
The most full of herself Sailor V put her hands on her hips and asked, "What seems to be the problem here, ma'am?"  
  
The woman replied between sobs as she pointed, "My...husband and...an ex-co-worker...are going...to ...kill each other!!!"  
  
" I see!" The 2nd blonde hair of justice nodded and came in between them. "Okay fellas, let's not do this here. The wife is terrified and I will not let you estrange your wife just because you got messed up!"  
  
Both guys didn't even hear what she said. They both lunged with the punches as if they were going to go through Sailor V and hit each other but she acted quickly and caught their punches in her hands. The crowd was amazed.  
  
"Wow! That was so cool!" Mokuba said as his eyes widened in excitement.  
  
Lita scoffed and crossed her arm. "So, I can do that better than she can."  
  
Seto looked at her. Lita looked the other way . "What?! What was I saying. Of course not! I am but of one little weakling." She said in a nervous chuckle.  
  
"Now boys, behave or I'll have to put you two in jail! Tell me.." she glanced at both of them. "What's the reason for this fighting?"  
  
"Leroy's just jealous because I happened to get a raise after he got fired!" answered the co-worker. (ex)  
  
"I'm angry because he was shoving his raise in front of my face! And you used to be a friend of mine!" spat the husband.  
  
Sailor V, who was still holding onto their fists, sighed and looked down. "Guys...tis foolishness to be this way."  
  
Artemis who was standing right next to the frightened woman, sweat dropped. "Mina has got to cut down on those classic romance novels." He told himself.  
  
Seconds later, the police came and the officers came running out.  
  
"Guys, you take over this, I certainly have no time for. "  
  
"Certainly! Thank you Sailor V!"  
  
Artemis caught up with her as she saluted and started running. He jumped onto her shoulder as she flew up as Sailor V's loyal fans cheered for her. She was going to turn and give one last wave to them, so she did but she didn't because a certain someone caught her eye...some one she remembered 7 years ago that she left behind....  
  
"Mina? Mina what's wrong?" Artemis asked as he was hanging from her shoulder.  
  
"I...I...it's him! "  
  
And that's the end of that!! Her old best-friend was in that crowd! But who could it be? He is in the crowd...but where?  
  
NEXT TIME: Mina and that special boy wonder get to meet faced to face! Yes! His identity will be revealed! But it's not exactly going to be Mina and the boy. It's going to be Super Sailor Venus meets boy wonder. And guess who's entering the 2nd annual battle city tournament? *clears throat* Just read until next time! 


	3. Mina and her Boy wonder finally meet!

Okay, *clears throat* Time for action. Now, there's no Darien in this story so I'm pairing all these people who you won't expect or never seen before. Reenie(I'm used to spelling it that way) is 16 and will be referred to as Serena's...*looks around* sister. They do look like twins because of the same hair-style but Reenie's lengths that come out from the meat balls are curled and she looks more prettier than Serena...but the pairings you are to wait and see!  
  
Alright as I said Mina will meet her boy wonder. And our first major couple will be revealed!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own neither animes!!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ami, Raye, and Serena were still at the temple snoozing when Reenie came in with Luna. She raised an eyebrow . Mina and Artemis came up behind them and stopped. "Oh geez. They've become so lazy now that I've been handling all the crimes around. "  
  
Lita came behind them. "HEYYY!!!" she yelled as the sleeping girls woke up with a start.  
  
Reenie turned. "Where were you?...oh! You were the one chosen to go talk to Kaiba about having scout security, huh?"  
  
Lita glared at her. " Yeah, don't rub it in my face. Anyway-he said he'll let us go only if we know of some one with excellent dueling skills. "  
  
Raye held her finger up. "And who did you nominate?"  
  
"I hope you didn't say me," started Serena. "I really stink at card games."  
  
"You stink at almost every game," added Reenie.  
  
"But I can play shoots and ladders! I beat you more than once last time remember?!"  
  
Ami came in front of her. "Who did you say, Lita?"  
  
The green eyed simply looked at Mina.  
  
"ME?!"  
  
"Her?!" Artemis was obviously surprised too. "Wait.." He suddenly realized Mina could do it because she too is a excellent duelist. "You got a good point there, Lita. Go ahead with Mina."  
  
Mina's eyes widened as she looked at him. "WHA?!"  
  
Lita crossed her arms. "It's true. You are a good duelist."  
  
Mina sighed and looked down. "Do I have to be in Venus form?"  
  
"Just you. Just go pick up your dueling disk down the street."  
  
With her head still down, Mina walked.  
  
"Mina's acting weird. She's acting like we're forcing her to do I," said Ami.  
  
"Anyway!-" began Reenie. "I think you guys would like to come over to our house. We figured out why there's an evil coming to the tournament and it's not going to sound very good."  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
No later, Mina had arrived to the shop were she was to get her duel disk. Just before she entered again, she saw that same boy in there that she remembered from so long ago! She panicked as not wanting to be seen so she ran into the nearest alley, which came a flash of light, and came back out as Super Sailor Venus. She opened the door and heard the yells of that boy.  
  
"What do ya mean, I don't qualify?!" (know yet?)  
  
The Man who was giving the duel disks to everyone saw Venus and ignored the young man. "Yes! Super Sailor Venus! May I help you?"  
  
Venus gulped as she hoped that boy wouldn't see recognize her. She leaned against the counter and whispered, "I've come to pick a duel disk for a friend. Can I do that?"  
  
The shop keeper nodded. "Of course!"  
  
"Hey! We were here first!"  
  
The nervous Venus sweat dropped. "I'll be only a minute..." She turned back to the shop keeper and kept her voice on the down low. "I would appreciate you would keep your voice lowered because...I may be watched. Mina Aino."  
  
The guy nodded and typed on his computer. "Ah...Mina Aino, is she a friend of yours?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Ah, yes. Unbelievable. 5 stars all the way and her rarest card is her Dark Magician Girl? " he turned and grabbed the last box of the duel disks. "Here you are."  
  
Venus smiled and took it. "Thank you very much sir!"  
  
The boy's mouth was wide open. That was the last duel disk.  
  
Mina figured he would do something nice for him since he was the boy that was her best-friend. She looked back at the empty shelves and out of no where came 1 more duel disk which made everyone freak out. She looked back at that boy. "There ya go."  
  
He scratched his head. "Yeah,uh, thanks."  
  
"Not a prob. " she walked out as the gang was left in awe.  
  
"She's kinda cute," commented the guy with the dice earring. (!!)  
  
"Ah..she's okay." Commented the pointy haired guy.  
  
The little one who was holding his duel disk box looked up at the other taller boy. "Hey, she made another copy just for you! Take it!"  
  
The other boy was silent. "Why on earth would a super hero of justice to such a nice thing for an average joe like me?" He thought to himself.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ami put her tea cup down. "You mean...Odion's gone?"  
  
They were all at Serena and Reenie's house and there, to tell them the awful fate was Ishizu. Marik's older sister.  
  
She nodded. "His mind was sent to the shadow realm by a familiar evil you all were familiar with. Chaos. Now that he's gone. The evil in my brother has once again returned and a new set of rare hunters and a faithful to servant have been created. I would come to the pharaoh but I knew of what other heroes. The Queen and Princess of the universe (Serena-Queen; Reenie- Princess===even though this is their problem, all the things will be taking place at Mina's perspective and everything around her.) . " She then reached into her pocket and took out 2 egyptian god cards. Slifer the Sky Dragon and Obvelisk the Tormenter. "You take these/"  
  
Lita moved her hands as if she wouldn't accept them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! None of us are even duelists. If you want, you could wait for Mina to come back . She's the expert duelist."  
  
"Indeed I am," came Mina's voice.  
  
They are looked and there she was in Mina form holding her duel disk box and not knowing what's going on. "Hello....?"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
The day had passed and it was time for Kaiba Corp's 2nd Annual Battle City Tournament!  
  
But Mina on the other hand, had some outfit problems as of now. She stood there wearing (I try to come up with a good outfit like Mai wore during this time) a short jean mini skirt, a jean jacket with a brown top, a pair of brown up to an inch below knee boots, with a strap on her left leg(the one that you see on Mai) but that's blue too, along with a blue bandanna(you'll find out why she has a different look later on) a brown choker, and with her blonde hair down with a pair of white hoopy earrings (Kinda freaky, huh?) And with her special favorite white bracelet on her right arm and the duel disk on the other. She was amazed yet severely shocked that her friends would pick such a rudely outfit for her. She tried to pull her skirt down. "You guys! Why this? Why can't I just go as Sailor Venus?"  
  
Jupiter looked at her as if Mina had no fashion state of mind. "You're entered as Mina Aino. I made sure Kaiba entered you as Mina Aino and you will enter as Mina Aino! Cappese(Ca-peesh?) "  
  
Reenie was dressed up in almost the same thing but she got to wear a hat. "Don't worry Mina. I'll be with you through the whole tournament! Besides, that boy would probably remember you if he sees you! "  
  
"He remembers me wearing a big fat bow in my hair not a bandanna!" She blinked in anger. Calmness came to her as she pondered. "Where's Serena?"  
  
"I'm coming," said a bummed out voice.  
  
The next thing you saw was Mars coming out with a look alike copy of Venus.  
  
Mina tried her best to hold in her laughter. But it just had to come out! She laughed as Serena, in Mina's Super Sailor Venus costume looked down and grunted. The other blonde stopped laughing all of a sudden and rubbed her chin. Everyone almost fell because of the weirdness that came to them. (You see a person laugh out loud then stop suddenly like that. I think it's weird. Lol) "How did you guys get Serena's hair too almost look like mine? I mean, her hair is really thin and mine happens to be really thick. "  
  
Raye had the face of tiredness. She groaned. "With a lot of brushes and gel-"  
  
Mercury finished, "We got her hair just to be like yours."  
  
The fake Venus held her finger up. "Just be happy I'm doing this for you only once!"  
  
"Hey! You owe me! I pretended I was you remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, that is right."  
  
With that awkward answer, it made Mina fall. (anime fall)  
  
Reenie put a hand on her hip. "Come on Mina. Let's go so we can see Kaiba go through his opening remarks."  
  
Mina got up and adjusted her bandana.  
  
"Wait!" came Luna's voice.  
  
They all looked and saw their 2 guardian cats running towards them.  
  
"We have wonderful news!"  
  
"Then spit it already!"  
  
"You scouts are all on a very extreme level of power. Your power sticks for you 4 main scouts have absorbed into your bodies!"  
  
"Huh.." Jupiter twirled her ponytail. "You mean we can transform with ease?"  
  
Artemis nodded. "Sort of. Just think of transforming and a big flash of light and you're transformed! Same thing with de-transforming."  
  
"Well what about me and Reenie?" asked the Fake Venus.  
  
"You two Serena. Don't worry. We knew you wouldn't be left out." Grunted Luna.  
  
"Oh good!"  
  
"Well that's good guys but Mina really has to go! Come on!" She grabbed Mina arm and ran.  
  
They watched them run into the distance as Mercury looked at Lita and asked, "So, what does Kaiba want us to do as security?"  
  
"Mmm...pretty boring actually. He wants us to stay at Kaiba Corp. Until the finals actually begin!"  
  
All of them fell except for Lita and groaned.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
The two girls gathered around the area where other duelists were hanging around.  
  
"It seems like he'll be broadcasting his little intervention from here, suggested Reenie.  
  
Mina looked around and she spotted that same boy! She jumped behind Reenie and hid.  
  
"Wha? What are you doing?"  
  
"It's him! It's that boy!"  
  
"I wish you would stop calling him that. Call him by his name. I swear, you can act like my sister Mina. " She grunted and moved out of the way.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"If you won't stand out and stop acting like a chicken, I won't call him and his friends over here!"  
  
"No! No! I'll be a good girl!"  
  
Reenie held up her fist in the air. "Then let's go look for your first loser before this Kaiba guy talks to ya!" She giggled and grabbed her hand and dragged her along.  
  
"Hey! Reenie! What are you doing?!"  
  
"Now, if I can just pass this guy and hopefully he'll notice her and they can go talk!" Reenie thought to herself. She smiled happily and gave her a slight push.  
  
Mina caught to her feet. She rubbed her back and glared at her. "What was that for?!"  
  
"Mina??"  
  
Mina turned and didn't say anything until...  
  
"Hi...Joey."  
  
OMG!!!! WAS THAT NOT GOOD OR WHAT?! Whatever you guys think, just review! THE BOY WONDER IS REVEALED!!! WHOOPEEE!!!!! 


	4. No time to catch up!

Come on guys! I update like 3 or 4 times a day and I could do with some more Reviews! Technically, I thank for the 4 reviews! Surprising how making a not-Serena story gets you a lot of reviews just in one day. Whew!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor Sailor Moon!  
  
Let's start, shall we?  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
(any one know how to use those html tags? I try but they don't work. If anyone knows please tell me! And about the Serenity thing, I was wondering about the sister of Joey because it looks red, then orange. What color really is it?)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
What a very, very, very awkward moment for Mina. It felt like it was her and her child hood friend in darkness staring at one another.  
  
"Well Mina. It's him isn't it?"  
  
Of all the times Mina could've went and talk to him from those 2 times she saw him, she didn't even go. But now? Why can't it be after the finals?  
  
"H-Howdy," chuckled Mina.  
  
Joey still didn't say a word. Duke however came up to Reenie and said his hello. (wink wink. Could that be a blooming romance in the works? ^___^ )  
  
Joey's sister, Serenity was happy to see her. Truth is, the three of them happened to be close child hood friends. She came up to Mina and gave her a big hug!  
  
"Mina!" Serenity looked like she was about to cry. "It's been so long!"  
  
Mina hugged her too. "Yeah, I know. 7 years." She looked up at Joey. "Didn't really recognize you stranger."  
  
"You neither. I mean, I rememba you wearin' a big red bow all da time."  
  
Serenity was still hugging Mina as she scratched her head. "Yeah...Oh! Reenie, you know these 2."  
  
Reenie was obviously busy being told she was beautiful by Duke when she looked over at her. "Yeah, totally. She talks about you guys all the time."  
  
Tristan nudged his still shocked friend. "Hear that buddy? You've been talked about!...Don't just stand there, introduce us!"  
  
Tea already decided to do it for him. "I'm Tea. That's Tristan. " She then became annoyed when she looked a Duke. "And that guy over there is called Duke."  
  
"Nice ta meet you guys!" Mina waved. She pointed at Reenie. "That's Reenie. She's like my best-friend out of our group of friends."  
  
Reenie was still being embarrassed made a short wave. "H-Hi." Never in her life had she have a guy come up to her and make her feel are nervous.  
  
"We do have a friend named Yugi..." continued Tea. "But he just went off somewhere on his own."  
  
"Wait..." Reenie wondered. "Yugi? As in Yugi Moto?"  
  
"Yeah! How'd you guess?"  
  
Reenie looked at Mina. "Isn't he the guy you were supposed to give that other card too?"  
  
Mina nodded. "Mhm. I think we better find him before the tournament begins."  
  
Duke just had to insist. "I can go with you lovely ladies and find him."  
  
Reenie had her nervous smile again. "You really don't have to!"  
  
Mina looked back at Joey. "I'd really really love to catch up Joey but we have...er...business to get to. Right Reenie?"  
  
Reenie was too busy nervously laughing to even answer as Tristan busted them up.  
  
"Oh I guess that means a yes. "  
  
Reenie ran up to her and caught up. "Let's go already. See ya."  
  
"Bye."  
  
They both walked as the gang watched them. Joey stepped up. "Hey Mina!"  
  
Mina turned. "Hm?"  
  
"Let Serenity come wit' you. I'm sure she'll want to catch up. We can catch up later as the tournament progresses."  
  
"Could I Mina? Pretty please?"  
  
"Oh, well don't you want to see your big brother duel?"  
  
"I've seen him duel in the first one and I already know what he could do."  
  
"If it's fine with Joey, I guess it's fine with us."  
  
Reenie nodded. "Come on!"  
  
"Great!" Serenity ran up to them and Duke did too. Mina turned once again. Just to warn him.  
  
"Be careful, alright? There's something going on out here. Rare hunters are back and out for revenge."  
  
The gang gasped. "Rare hunters?!"  
  
"They're stronger and have more rarer cards. Try to avoid them." Then they all walked away.  
  
"If the rare hunters are here. Then that would mean-" began Tea.  
  
"That Marik must be back to his evil self!" replied Tristan.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Over at Kaiba Corp., the Sailor Scouts were in the room where Kaiba's employees look over things and track all the duel disks. They were all the way back..and bored.  
  
"This is so lame..." commented Jupiter. "He didn't tell me we'd be doing this until the finals began!"  
  
The only one who didn't answer was the fake Venus who just happened to be sleeping standing up. (Weird, huh?)  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"I'm so happy that you're really here, Mina!"  
  
"Yeah, thanks. I heard you recently recovered from an eye surgery?"  
  
"Now how did you know that?"  
  
Reenie smiled. "One of our friend's parents happened to be one of your nurses while you were recovering."  
  
"Wow! I didn't know that!"  
  
Mina, was more concerned on finding Yugi. Ishizu told them they were to give the other one to the pharaoh. That happened to be Yugi.  
  
"Joey's been talking a lot about you to everyone."  
  
That caught Mina's attention.  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Yeah, he talks about you every day! He even has that picture that you gave him of us when you moved away!"  
  
"He kept that cruddy picture after all this time?" Mina thought to herself.  
  
Duke had his arms crossed behind his back. "It's really funny to imagine Joey as a little kid. Was he goofy looking as he is now?"  
  
"No, he was a cute looking kid."  
  
"Cute?" responded Reenie. "You said he was more than that."  
  
That was it. Mina was about to punch her lights out when she sensed something. Reenie sensed it too. The blonde looked around.  
  
"What's wrong Mina?"  
  
Not too far away a ninja with a millennium symbol on his forehead was running from building to building. He was staring at Mina and Reenie as he was jumping. He jumped once more and started to flip down.  
  
Mina immediately saw him. Reenie took the notion and nudged Serenity and Duke with her. "Come on guys" They all ran away as this mysterious ninja landed a few feet in front of Mina.  
  
"So!" came his voice. "You must be one of the Queen's reincarnated servants?"  
  
"I may be. I assume you were sent from Marik?"  
  
"Very good dear! I like a girl who's has some intellect in her before she dies!" The guy lunged with his whip which Mina immediately jumped out of the way. The crowd started to gather, including little Yugi from the water tower.  
  
"I'm stayin' to watch this!" exclaimed Duke as he stopped.  
  
"I wanna see too! I hope Mina's not hurt!"  
  
Reenie sighed. She has no control over others. So she watched with them.  
  
The whip came at her again and wrapped around her wrist.  
  
Her friends panicked.  
  
"I've got you this time dearie! I won't upset Master Marik!"  
  
Mina was straining. "No you don't!!" Her other hand grabbed the whip when she suddenly remembered that Luna and Artemis mentioned their scout powers had merged within their bodies meaning Mina would be able to have super strength. Trying them out she strained again as she lifted the whip up along with the ninja who screamed. She then spinned as fast as she could and finally, the whip had let go and the ninja went flying. "I DON'T REGRET NOTHING!" his voice came as he disappeared in a twinkle.  
  
The crowd cheered as Reenie, Duke, and Serenity came back to Mina.  
  
"Mina! That was so awesome!" complimented Duke.  
  
"Are you okay, Mina?" asked a concerned Serenity.  
  
"Yeah," Mina rubbed her wrist. "I'm fine. Just forget what you all saw. I was just lucky."  
  
Reenie slapped her on the back. "Now that my best bud is okay, I suggest we go ahead and find Mr. Yugi Moto!"  
  
Mina gave a fake smile. "Right, but I don't think we really have to look for him."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"He's up on the water tower. I saw him as I was twirling that guy around."  
  
Serenity looked and waved. "Hey! Yugi!"  
  
Duke waved too. "Yugi! Get down here! These 2 lovely ladies would like to talk to ya!"  
  
Yugi nodded and walked.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kaiba had already started talking as his image would be on every Kaiba Corp. blimp. The girls on the other hand were all watching him. Can a job as security get any boring than that?  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yugi was surprised himself. "Marik's evil side is back?!"  
  
Mina nodded. She then handed him Slifer. " I think you know this card?"  
  
"Slifer the sky Dragon?!"  
  
"Hey, how'd you girls get that card?"  
  
Reenie looked at him. "Ishizu gave it to us. She also gave Obvelisk to Mina knowing she would use it. But it's most likely Marik has The winged Dragon of Ra."  
  
"Yugi! Duke! Serenity!"  
  
They all looked and saw another blonde, one that was almost dressed as Mina walked over to them. "Oh, aren't you guys going to introduce me to your new friends?"  
  
"Sorry about that Mai. This is Reenie and that's Mina."  
  
Mai raised an eyebrow. "Mina? The same Mina that Wheeler talks about all the time?"  
  
"He talks about me a lot?"  
  
"Only all the time. 'My old friend Mina used to say this...used to say that...' It seems like he adores you very much."  
  
Mina just wanted to ask. "Are you his girlfriend?"  
  
Mai immediately tried not to blush. "Me?! Me and Wheeler?! You've got to be kidding me! He's not my type! He's just a boy and I look for real men! You're more of his type. You've known him more than any other girl he knows. Except for Serenity."  
  
"But I haven't talked to him in 7 years. We just met like a half an hour ago."  
  
"I would love to ask why but a girl has some locator cards to win! " She ran and waved. "Nice meeting you two!!"  
  
Reenie scoffed. "Man, look at miss thang go."  
  
"Mmm... I thought she was kinda nice."  
  
"KINDA NICE?! Please!"  
  
Mina ignored her. "I'm sure we have some duels to get to so we'll see you around Yugi. Hopefully we'll see you at the finals. "  
  
"Good luck Mina!"  
  
"You too!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was at least an hour and Mina already won one stinking duel and couldn't find anyone else. Luckily she had Reenie, Duke, and Serenity with her.  
  
"What about that guy?" pointed Duke.  
  
Reenie looked. "Nah...he looks to easy. Let's get a challenge for our Mina here."  
  
Mina yawned as a bugsy voice came up from behind her. "Ah! You must be the infamous Mina Aino! "  
  
Mina turned and almost fell because of the person's face.  
  
"Aren't you Weevil Underwood? The one my brother beat last Battle City?" asked Serenity.  
  
Weevil just grunted at her.  
  
"How do you know me?"  
  
"you're the only one of the few people in the world who actually can master the Dark Magician Girl's power and you've been classified as Number 2 on Duelist Weekly's top 10 duelists."  
  
"Oh for real?"  
  
Duke scratched his head. "Who's the top 5?"  
  
"Well if you must know , 5 is Joey Wheeler, is Seto Kaiba, 3 is myself, 2 is Mina Aino and the number one just happens to be Yugi Moto. But enough of that! I challenge you to a duel!"  
  
Mina smirked. "You're on squirt." 


	5. Catching up Time! A Warm Moment between ...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Sailor Moon! Yeah! That's right! I said it!  
  
I decided to try something new and so this chapter shall be from Mina's point of view!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
As I dueled short stack Weevil Underwood, I couldn't stop thinking about that ninja. I mean, was he really sent by Marik to kill the inner scouts just to get to Serena? I'm glad she's with the others and safe in Kaiba Corp. because if we lost her....everyone along with myself wouldn't know what to do.  
  
Weevil was down to his last 500 life points. I had about 1200. I could win this thing. And I will. With the great support of Reenie, my old friend's sister and my new friend Duke I was unstoppable. And with a final attack from my Dark Witch of the Moon, I won!!  
  
Reenie jumped up and down as Duke and Serenity made some cheers.  
  
Weevil however was dizzy as his cards were scattered every where. Mina walked over to him, picked up his 2 locator cards and his rarest card. 'Jinxo the Man Eater'(hey, I thought it up) "You seriously need to work on your strategy if you ever want to stay longer in a tournament than just 2 measly hours." I told him. I turned to my friends. "Let's go find my last victim!"  
  
Another familiar voice came up to Mina. "I'll take you on Aino." When I turned it just happened to be another shorty. Rex Raptor was his name. "OH GIVE ME A BREAK!" I happened to yell out loud. "STOP SENDING ME SHORT ONES!"  
  
"Don't worry about his height Mina! Duel him!" suggested Reenie.  
  
"Oh yeah. Looking for a duel Mr. Raptor?"  
  
"You read my mind."  
  
Oh boy, this was going to be another cinch. I would win his two locator cards and make it to the finals. I can't wait!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Like I said. Too simple. Toooooooooo simple.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Over near the other side of town, Mercury and fake Venus had the duty to look out at all the city while Jupiter and Mars kept a close to Mr. Kaiba and Mokuba. Incase anyone attacked him out of no where they would be there to stop them.  
  
Lita is known for her brute strength. Everyone should know that. But as of today.  
  
Jupiter was straining as she was carrying Kaiba's silver briefcase which happened to be filled with all his rare cards. He already had his 7 locator cards so he was just looking around for chump competition.  
  
Seto should feel honored that the girl's actually wasted their time on him when they could be stopping crimes from happening. Lucky Seto? Huh?  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Rex Raptor was yet another breeze. I beat him in like 10 minutes tops. After all that being said and done, we finally decided to go find Joey. Maybe he got all 7 of his locator cards. I still want to talk to him and maybe he really wants to talk to me too. We could figure that out when we go see him.  
  
We caught up at a duel with Joey facing off with a certain familiar face for him...a Mr. Bandit Keith? Yup, he has been mind-control free for awhile! And when the matters turned to worst...  
  
"Hey Joey!" I yelled.  
  
He looked over at her and saw Mina standing with Serenity.  
  
"We're with you Joey!" shouted Serenity.  
  
"You can do it!"  
  
Joey nodded and looked at Bandit Keith with the look I remembered from long ago when I used to play baseball with him and Serenity. And with a matter of minutes, he won!! Yay!!!  
  
That's like the first time I saw Joey duel in my life. Well, finish a duel. He has some pretty impressive cards.  
  
He came up to us as Serenity blurted out. "Mina already has all her locator cards and she's off to the finals! "  
  
"Dat's great Mina," he complimented. "Same here! It's all so fast!"  
  
Then Tea suggested, "Hey! How about we all go look for Yugi and we can all go to the finals together?"  
  
"I second that idea, Tea," agreed Tristan.  
  
Joey then grabbed onto my arm. Looks like he wanted to talk. "You guys go ahead. We'll meet back at da pier at night fall. Mina and I have some catchin' up ta do. "  
  
"Right, right." I replied.  
  
He probably has a lot of questions for me since a 3 years later after I moved away, we moved back and we've been in the same city ever since...could he be mad?  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
We walked around which seemed like forever. & we talked about a lot of stuff. Our schools are only 5 blocks apart and I told him my dad's thinking of transferring me to another school. Domino High could work out for me.  
  
He couldn't believe how much I matured. (yeah...right...) I told him that I've heard about his punk rep. before he met Yugi. He was sort of embarrassed when he found out I knew about that. To tell you the truth, he looked much cuter when he gets embarrassed when he was 5 years old. But that was back in the old days.  
  
I also told him about that evil and Marik but not my true secret. I'm sure he learned about the goddess of love Aphrodite in school and I'm sure everyone of his friends has learned about it. Even Mai. Truthfully, they were actually learning about me. Yup! It's kinda weird imagining you, who is the reincarnation (bare with me) of a mythical goddess and finding out later you were actually learning about yourself. That is my duty anyway. Fighting for love.  
  
Joey was very understanding of the predicament me and my friends were in. And as friendly as he is, he vowed to help us destroy this evil called Chaos when the time comes. He didn't really vow. He promised. I kept his word to that knowing that he would keep his promise.  
  
I really missed the goof. I thought when I moved back that when my parents found out that Joey didn't live with both of his parents anymore, I thought he moved out of the city. That's why I didn't bother asking my parents where he was. He said he acted the same way. Serenity was younger back then and was living with her mom.  
  
"Serenity tells me on what you did for Mai last tournament," I told him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Seems like you really cared for her."  
  
"Let's get dis straight Mina. Whateva you're thinkin' it's not like dat! She's just a friend. Nothin' more!"  
  
"I dunno.... I heard you almost...ya know..." (she means he almost kissed her. I know that didn't happen but my story! So poo!)  
  
"WHAT?!" Joey had one of his crazy faces on. "Who told you dat?!"  
  
"Your sister."  
  
"I'm sure she had da wrong idea!"  
  
"Sisters..."  
  
I'm sure Serenity did. Little siblings look up to their brothers and everything they do they take seriously.  
  
Speaking on that girlfriend note, he just had to ask me. "Have you had any boyfriends yet?"  
  
I also froze in place. WHAT?! ...well...there was only 1....2...okay 3! But those were short lasting!  
  
I made a nervous chuckle. "Yeah..."  
  
He looked at me as if I was his girlfriend and someone had stolen me away from him. "Were you two eva serious?"  
  
"Not-Not exactly...just friends after that."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Mai looks like a nice person. You should defiantly go for a girl like her."  
  
"You must have a few screws loose, Mina. She acts like she's da greatest thing god created! "  
  
Now that you mention it...she did seem full of herself when she said she couldn't talk. I mean a person could have the whole day to get all 7 of their locator cards. A girl like her for Joey? She seems way older too. I don't think so.  
  
"Normally, I wouldn't wear this kinda stuff." I told him. "My friends made wear this hoping you would recognize me with out that big red bow in my hair."  
  
"Whoever your friends were, they were wrong about da outfit. I'd notice ya even if ya were wearin' a whole color. "  
  
Then if he could recognize me, then why couldn't he recognize me in my Sailor Venus forms? Can someone tell me that?  
  
"Ya look like you just came from hanging out wit' some bikers!"  
  
I scratched my head and laughed nervously. "Yeah, my friend Lita had to say that too."  
  
The next question happened to keep me in wonder.  
  
"So what do you think the outcome of da finals are going to be?"  
  
I paused for a moment. I don't know. I really hope I win for Serena. "I'm hoping one of us gets to win this. I mean, it's going to be my first dueling tournament finals to be in. I never knew I would have such a reputation would be so....known around the world! I'm even on the top 10 Duelists list."  
  
"oh yeah?"  
  
"Yup, you're on it too."  
  
Joey's face turned from casual to way happy. "Really?! What rank am I?"  
  
"# 5"  
  
His face dropped.  
  
"Kaiba's 4, Weevil Underwood is 3, I'm #2 and of course your friend Yugi is Number one."  
  
His dropped then face turned inot a happy one. "Wow Mina! I'm so happy for you! "  
  
He then thought and realized that he heard Kaiba's name at #4. "But it angers me that Kaiba has to be in front of me but it's a pleasure knowin' he's still not as good as Yuge!"  
  
"You should be happy that you're even on a good list."  
  
"I am....say, let's head to the pier. I bet everyone's waitin' for us."  
  
I nodded and smiled.  
  
As we were walking I felt a hand grab onto mine. It was Joey's and it was warm...nice warm...I remembered the same warmth when we used to hold hands when we were kids. I walked closer to him....even with this ninja guy still running around I felt really really safe with my old friend.  
  
****  
  
Me: Aw...*grabs a box of tissues* Excuse me-*runs away and blows my nose*  
  
Eros: (my Yami) ....-__-....we would appreciate it if you all would review! Maybe Ms. Mina and boy wonder can become something more now that they found each other again.  
  
Me: *waves tissue* I sure hope that happens!  
  
Eros: And look for some couple pairing that you won't believe! One that may even blow your socks off!...that is...if some of you readers already have your socks off or don't wear socks at all.  
  
Me: Just Review! 


	6. It's the Millennium Ninja once again!

Disclaimer: ....should I even speak?  
  
Eros: What's up valuable viewers! This is your host Eros in da house!!!  
  
Me: *sweat drops* Eros, stop acting like a radio announcer and introduce them to the next chapter.  
  
Eros: Well excuse moi, for trying to get your readers hyped up!  
  
Me: Eros...  
  
Eros: Fine! In this chapter, it's going to be filled with lots and lots of action because that ninja dude returns and he goes into combat with Mina and Reenie...in the water!... as their new found friends watch in horror that they both might be killed! And a little teeny secret may be revealed when they all see Mina and Reenie float in the air with no strings or what not.  
  
Me: Very good Eros!  
  
Eros: Just for that intro, the fee is $20.  
  
Me: TWENTY-*hands her the money* Here ya go.  
  
Eros: ^___^ Goodie!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Over at Domino Pier, everyone was waiting including Mai. It was Yugi's idea that they should all go over to the location together and Mai said they could all ride in her blue car(What kind of car did it look like because I'm not really familiar with all the car brands and stuff). But something wasn't right with Reenie as she looked at the sunset. Why is she keep sensing this force that the other scouts aren't sensing. They should already handle it already. Kaiba's probably got them already to their security positions. That's why they can't budge.  
  
A hand touched her shoulder. It was Duke.  
  
"Are you worried about something?" he asked her.  
  
"I'm fine. I just have a really bad feeling about tonight. "  
  
"A bad feeling?"  
  
"Like...something is about to happen."  
  
"Like what?" came Mina's voice which happened to make Reenie almost fall into the water (she got startled) with out Duke helping her maintain her balance. She regained her balance at yelled at Mina. "Don't do that again!"  
  
"Sorry, shall we go?"  
  
"I'm all up for it," suggested Tea.  
  
But as they were about to head to Mai's car, Yugi's puzzle glowed and he was no longer Yugi. He had turned to Yami. "Move out of the way!" he ordered.  
  
Everyone looked up and saw a huge energy blast head there way.  
  
Everyone moved except for Reenie. She simply held her hand up and deflected it back up as Mr. Familiar ninja came lunging at her.  
  
Mina, who was on top of an unconscious Joey who was holding onto her, looked up. So did the others(except for Joey) and saw when that ninja lunged with a kick, Reenie simply held her arms up. A big WHAM! And everyone gasped. Reenie didn't twitch! She just kept her arm up as the Ninja was straining to strike her down. He took the initiative, jumped and kicked Reenie from behind which made her fall into the water.  
  
**** Starting from Mina's view  
  
****  
  
"Mina!" I called out.  
  
The Ninja chuckled and sent one of his dark blasts at me which I happened to easily deflect. He then knew he was no match for me so he dove into the water after Reenie.  
  
I took off my duel disk and handed it to Yami as I ran.  
  
"Mina!" Joey called out.  
  
But I had already dived in.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Reenie seemed unconscious because she didn't really seem to do anything as she sunk down. The Ninja immediately put a breathalyzer(I made that up) so that he could breath under water. This was Reenie's day to ...go.  
  
Oh no you don't Mr. Un-named Ninja! Energy waves formed in my hands and I sent them straight onto his back.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Everyone was kneeling next to the edge worried on both of us as they saw flashes of lights coming from down below.  
  
"I wonder what's going on?" wondered Serenity.  
  
The guys were worried.  
  
"What are they doing down there? Are they fighting?" asked Mai.  
  
"They've got to come and breathe some time!" said Tristan.  
  
Joey just muttered my name.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Deep into the depth waters, I ducked all of the ninjas attacks. He wondered why I haven't gone for air yet. Normally, I could only hold my breath under water for like a minute and 30 seconds. I decided to put my new merged powers into motion.  
  
Punch to the stomach! Knee to the ribs! Slaps to the face! As I was beating the dirt out of this guy under water, I checked on Reenie and saw she was just floating there. Her leg was cut on a sea weed. I need to end this!  
  
The plan was to fly out with him with me but he easily woke up got me off guard with a un-noticeable punch to the face. I grabbed my face and let out a lot of air. That was it! That was my limit! I had to end this now! And quick for Reenie's sake!  
  
Before he had another punch on me again, I blocked it and blasted him right in the face so he's blinded for now. I then grabbed him and started to fly up.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
The girls were getting scared as the guys were getting even more worried. Yami was looking when he sensed my arrival coming.  
  
Out of the water I came all the way up, I stopped 10 feet above the water and threw him up. Then out of my hands came my most powerful blast yet . It didn't kill him. We only kill those who look truly evil. Not the ones who were taken over by evil.  
  
As he was flying away, everyone heard him say, "I'm sorry Master Marik!!"  
  
Everyone was looking up as I just stayed there with out falling. I realized Reenie was still down there and like a screw; I dived back into the water.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
I swam as fast as I could but due to the jean material I was wearing, it was sort of hard!  
  
I finally got to her and saw that both of her legs were now wrapped. I took a powerful pull on them but the kelp was like string! It didn't want to come off! I tried, I tried, and I tried...Nothing!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
"That's it! I'm helping!" said Tristan. He then dived in.  
  
"You gotta wait for me buddy!" Joey then jumped in after him.  
  
"Be careful guys." Tea said to them after they dived in.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
I was trying her hardest to pull it off and then felt more strength than I ever felt when I saw Joey and Tristan trying to pull it off her legs. A idea then came to me. An energy ball appeared in my hand and I put it close to the sea leaves. They snapped off as the boys started to free Reenie's legs. Joey took Reenie and we all flew up to the surface together.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Everyone was saddened. What if they're friends didn't make it? Then out came all of their heads.  
  
"Guys!"  
  
"You got Reenie!"  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
A little later, when Reenie and Mina were better, they were asked how Mina could fly. Just how to fly. They didn't know how she did those energy waves but on the flying thing they really wanted to know.  
  
"You have to concentrate really. " I lied to them. "If you think and believe you can do it then you can do it!"  
  
Everyone was tired of being worried for one day. It was finally time to go to the stadium for the battle city tournament.  
  
*********************************************  
  
And that's the end of that one!  
  
Eros: *dodges the unsanitary toilet seats being thrown*  
  
Me: Before a certain something else gets thrown, Eros, explain to them what's happening next.  
  
Eros: *steps over everything* Well! You guys are in for a real treat! Just before things can get any worse than they already are, a old vengeful ex- boyfriend of Mina's comes back and kidnaps her just before she's supposed to help her friend save the world! Can Joey and friends help her out? And were are the others?! I'm sure they should know about this too. 


	7. A Battle with an obsessed Singer!

Hey there folks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hilary Duff nor her song "What Dreams are made of"....nor the animes.  
  
Eros: Excuse Ms. Botan, she had just woke up.  
  
Me: *yawns*  
  
Eros: And I forgot to say last time that the scouts mysteriously disappear except for Serena in this chapter...hm...I wonder where? And a deep secret of Mina's and Reenie's is found out...it's not really bad, it's embarrassing. Just read to find out.  
  
ME: Enjoy!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Again it's from Mina's point of View)  
  
It was already pure night time and we were all gathered in Mai's little blue car. Reenie sat in the front with Serenity and I sat between Yugi and Tea and Yugi and I talked more about Duel Monsters because we were both equally good since I was just right after him. No wonder Kaiba wants to become #1.  
  
Mai didn't want to have to listen to us talk. "Let's listen to some tunes." She turned on the radio as a familiar song ( "What dreams are made of " by Hilary Duff. Mina and Reenie never sang this song in real life, just in this story ...just fictional if they did) was playing that made me and Reenie get startled because we know that song...we did that song! We sang that song not too long ago!...  
  
I was praying no one would recognize us when Joey commented, "Hey, not bad."  
  
"Eh...they're okay," added Duke.  
  
"It's a good song to dance to," complimented Tea.  
  
"Yeah, if you were 5 years old," sniggered Joey.  
  
"I hear that!" agreed Tristan.  
  
Reenie and I immediately got angry. When the song was over,  
  
"And that was another hit from our 2 talented Domino girls, Mina Aino and Reenie Tskino singing  
  
'What Dreams are made of!'  
  
The guy immediately (except for Yugi) froze as Reenie and myself glared at them.  
  
"Next time don't judge songs until you hear the entirety and who they might be by," I told them.  
  
Tristan scratched his head of embarrassment. "Wow, you girls can sing? How come you two aren't famous?"  
  
Reenie turned back to face the front. "We just submit song tapes every week and our friend at the radio station puts them on and pays us $50 every time."  
  
Yugi seemed happy for us. "Wow! That's amazing!"  
  
Mai agreed with Yugi. "You girls have some real talent!"  
  
She was actually being nice. "Thanks Mai."  
  
Mai then later stopped the car next to the curb.  
  
"Why'd you stop, Mai?" Joey asked.  
  
"You remember. I stopped her last time because the stadium's not that long from here. Traffic remember? Or not?"  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
"Well then let's get a move on!" I insisted.  
  
Everyone agreed and started walking.  
  
I was walking ahead of the gang when Joey caught up with me.  
  
He apologized. "Eh, sorry back there. I seriously didn't know it was you. I rememba you singin' when we were little just not as good as that." He scratched his head.  
  
I was still kind of angry but none the less I said, "That's okay."  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"You don't look like you've forgiven me."  
  
"I said I already forgiven you!"  
  
"Then show it!"  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
I walked back wards and in between Reenie and Duke who I interrupted having a conversation. "Boys," I muttered.  
  
"Girls," I heard him mutter.  
  
I looked around still angry and looked up at a movie poster that caught my eye. I stopped with Reenie and took a look at it.  
  
"We've been saving the city and the world too much we've forgotten what it feels like to go the movies and have a good time, huh?" I told Reenie.  
  
She agreed with me. "Hopefully, when this is all over, Luna and Artemis will let us have a day off or something. "  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Hey girls! Come on!" shouted Yugi.  
  
We were about to walk again when a limo busted through the movie poster and startled us!  
  
The gang turned and looked to see who it was.  
  
"Could it be?" started Mai.  
  
A Man came through the limo roof and smiled at Mina.  
  
"Mina, honey!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Joey was surprised. "Did dat guy just call Mina, honey?!"  
  
"You're not just hearing things dude, I heard that too!"  
  
Mai blinked. "Oh! You're Jean Claude's younger brother aren't you? Francis- Claude Magnum?"  
  
The guy named Francis turned. "Oh yes! And you must be that awful woman that broke my dear brother's heart."  
  
"He tried to kidnap me!" Mai yelled.  
  
"Not from what I heard."  
  
(SOME BACKROUND INFO ON FRANCIS: He's also a famous singer and is the little brother of Jean-Claude Magnum. If you guys don't know who that Jean- Claude is then go review some before episode pages of YGO to find out and remember...I made up Francis)  
  
He turned back to me. He then took out a ring box and a bouquet of roses.  
  
"Mina, sweetheart. I've come to take you away from this place! "He hopped out of the limo.  
  
I didn't know what to say. I shook my head suddenly remembering that event that caused him to be obsessed with me. "No way! We went on one date and that's when my friends entered me in a 'Win a Dream Date with Francis- Claude Magnum' contest not knowing I would win! And that was the most horrible date I've been on! (did I say ex-boyfriend?) The only thing that was enjoyable was that I beat you in Duel monsters!"  
  
"But you said and I quote, 'Unless you can beat me I won't date you again.' Am I right?"  
  
I blinked. Did I really say that?  
  
"Mina! Don't listen to this jerk!" yelled Joey.  
  
"I can handle my own battles thank you!" I yelled back at him.  
  
Joey growled and held his fist up, "Let's see me helpin' you eva again!"  
  
"Reenie," he looked at her. "You've got to remember. You were there. On that boat to Duelist Kingdom. You heard Mina say that!"  
  
Reenie wasn't listening. She had a finger stuck in her ear. She looked at him. "Hm? I'm sorry, I wasn't listening."  
  
Francis was easily angered. "Mina Aino, I challenge you to a duel! If I win you will marry me! And I get to have your place in the finals!"  
  
"That guy must be out of his mind. Mina's not going to accept!" said Tristan.  
  
To tell you the truth, if this guy was not famous and was a little more good looking, I would totally accept.( she means Joey in retrospect. Lol) BUT I'M FRAEKIN' TOO YOUNG TO GET MARRIED!  
  
But just to get him out of my face, I accepted.  
  
"Whaaa???" came Joey's expression.  
  
The gang came walking up as Francis put on his duel disk system. "Just so we won't have any interruptions...." He took what seemed to look like a grenade. He through it and in a puff of smoke, him and myself were inside a light energy dome.  
  
**** End Mina's POV  
  
****  
  
"What happened?! Where's Mina?!" asked Serenity.  
  
Reenie came up next to them. "This is some neat trick he came up with! Who knew Jean's little brother is master spell user! "  
  
"Whatta ya mean?"  
  
Reenie tried putting her hand through the dome but it was solid. "This is some sort of magic light spell in shape of a dome. It's bright so no one could see what's going on in there. "  
  
She tried banging onto it as did the others. No use. They can't get her out!  
  
"Dat rotten rich boy!" Joey yelled. "Who knows what he might be doin' with Mina in there!"  
  
"Relax Joey, they're just dueling," Serenity assured him.  
  
Now Reenie suddenly remembered about the merging with your transforming power thing that the cats told them. She put her hand on the dome and closed her eyes. She reopened them and told everyone, "I can see what's happening in there! Just touch my back and close your eyes guys!"  
  
Everyone put a hand on her back and closed their eyes.  
  
It was like a travel through time when until they saw inside that the duel was already in play.  
  
"I can see them!" Mai said.  
  
"Me too!" added Tea.  
  
"Whoa, I never knew Mina's got some impressive cards!" Joey told Reenie.  
  
"Yup. She's worked very hard for them."  
  
**** START MINA'S POV again  
  
****  
  
I was losing hope because it seemed like Francis had the advantage to beat me now. But I heard voices...of the scouts.  
  
"Come on, Mina! Don't let this guy do you in!" came Jupiter's voice.  
  
"She's right! You let no one take you down!" came Eternal's (Sailor Moon) voice.  
  
"This guy is nothing compared to you! He's a novice! He only wants to beat you so he can have you as a trophy wife!" said Mars's  
  
"Don't ever give up Mina! We're with you no matter what!" came Mercury's  
  
"Yeah! We might've met this guy on that ship but he's such a loser. Show this loser's who's boss!" said Super Moon's. (Reenie)  
  
I nodded. Even though my scout friends weren't there with me, they were there in spirit.  
  
He had his Kung-Fu Soldier which was the last of his monsters and he was down to his last 400 life points. I was down to my last 100. I drew my next card. Viola! It was the card I needed! I already had (yes, she has one too just like Yugi) my Dark Magician but he still wasn't enough to beat Francis.  
  
"Alright Frankie! Time to meet your maker!" I held up my card. "I summon up my Dark Magician girl in Attack mode!"  
  
Out came my Dark Magician Girl as lively as ever.  
  
"Ha! Why bother summoning that monster! It still doesn't compare to mine!"  
  
"Wrong! Dark Magician girl gets a little bit more points added just above yours for every Dark Magician on the field!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
I pointed and ordered, " Now my friend, Destroy his Kung-Fu Soldier!"  
  
The DMG pointed her staff and KABLOOIE went his ninja dude.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
The guys outside cheered as the dome broke down.  
  
"You did it Mina!" said Yugi.  
  
"Excellent job, Ms. Blondie!" cheered Reenie.  
  
The holograms fades as Francis plopped on his knees in shame.  
  
I walked up to him. "Too bad guy. You still didn't get better."  
  
"oh yeah? " He looked up at me with a evil smirk as he took out a controller from his pocket and pressed the red button.  
  
Out of no where, a chain came along and wrapped my arms together as I got pulled up by a flying helicopter.  
  
"Mina!!" everyone yelled.  
  
Francis chuckled and hopped back into his limo and it drove away.  
  
Joey, made a run for it. "Hold on Mina! I'm comin'!"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, I was kinda sweaty from that battle but being chained up in the air wasn't my kind of idea to cool off!  
  
I struggled and strained to get out of those chains. I realized if I struggled more my arms would get all bruised because of how tight those chains were hanging on.  
  
I couldn't really budge.  
  
I looked down and gasped. I saw Joey and Reenie running after me.  
  
Reenie stopped. She held her hand up just right to make sure her aim was good and threw an energy wave hoping it would cut the chains. With one SHWIP! It sliced those chains and I came falling.  
  
Joey stopped in one place with her arms wide up. "I got ya!"  
  
But the nearest thing I could grab onto was a pole from a 3 story building. I was sort of scared to even try to fly because those light domes like those can render a person of magic powers useless for about an hour.  
  
"Mina!" he called out to me. "Let go! I'll catch ya!"  
  
I looked down. Is he really telling the truth? Will he catch me? Because as a little kid, he broke a lot of promises like that one time he told me that he needed help entertaining his grandma and it was just me entertaining his grandma...but anyway! I was still straining as I looked into his eyes.  
  
"I promise! I swear I'll catch you!"  
  
That, I truly believed. I nodded and let go of the pole. I let out a little scream as I flew down.  
  
He caught me but we both fell over.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Are you guys okay?!" asked Reenie.  
  
I weakly got up and looked at a dizzy, knocked out Joey. He caught me alright!  
  
I gave him a shake. "Hey! Wake up!"  
  
"huh?" he opened his eyes. "You're okay!"  
  
"You caught me!"  
  
A figure than walked up to them. "Mina, let me help you." He held out his hand which was slapped by mine.  
  
I helped Joey up and let him hang his arm around the back of my neck. I was angry. "Look, that date. Was nothing more. I even told you I had a bad time. Who talks about himself the whole time of the date anyway?! Certainly you and your brother! Look, if you are looking for someone to marry, look for a girl who's all in herself just like you are!"  
  
"Like Mai!" suggested Joey.  
  
I let him fall because that's not what I wanted to hear. I pointed to his face. "How dare you try to kidnap me like that! And how dare you use that light dome! Now I don't have any powers for at least an hour! "  
  
"Does that mean the wedding's off?"  
  
That struck my anger level. I then punched him in the stomach and up he went flying through the air and disappeared in a twinkle.  
  
"Dat was awesome," Joey commented as I helped him up again.  
  
The others came up running to them. "Hey! Joey! Mina! Reenie!" waved Serenity.  
  
"We saw that Francis guy flying! Mina, did you do that?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Yeah! My powerful punch technique!"  
  
"So you finally got that guy to get away from you once and for all, huh?" Mai held her hand up. "Girl power!"  
  
I slapped her hand with my free one. "Girl power!"  
  
We both laughed.  
  
*************************  
  
Me: So how was that? Didn't expect Mr. Big shot actor having a brother! Tell 'em what's next Eros.  
  
Eros: *rides on a sheep into the room*  
  
Sheep: baaa!  
  
Me:uh...why are you riding a sheep?  
  
Eros: I never knew they were so comfortable to ride on! ^__^  
  
Me: Okay whatever, just tell them what's going on.  
  
Eros: *feeds her sheep a carrot* Next time on Growing up with Aphrodite!--- The gang finally gets to the stadium and the 2nd annual Battle City will begin! But...when they get there, Mina and Reenie realize the scouts aren't there with Kaiba and just Roland is. They hear from him that Sailor Venus (as you remember was Serena in disguise) was the only one who showed up but she was hurt when she came. What happened to the others?! 


	8. The Truth about Serena and Marik

Hello there and welcome to my next chapter!  
  
Eros: While Botan is away, I'll mention about this. A major major couple will be brought up here and it may be shocking to you all and then ever...if you have heard of it then act like you're surprised. It'll make Botan Happy!  
  
Over at the stadium, Mr. Kaiba, Mokuba and Roland were waiting in front of the blimp. Where were the other sailor scouts?  
  
**** Mina's POV  
  
****  
  
We all arrived at the stadium but I wondered where Lita, Ami, Raye and Serena were. Where they inside?  
  
"Well who would've guessed? We're ridin' in that blimp again!"  
  
"Figured Kaiba wouldn't use something different," said Mai in a low voice.  
  
Mokuba greeted them. "Hey guys!"  
  
Myself, Mai, Joey, and Yugi all showed our locator cards.  
  
"Very good," said Roland as he handed us our tournament I.D cards. "You should hold onto these as they would be very important through out the tournament. "  
  
Joey looked around. "I see it's just us 4! Where's the other half?"  
  
"They should be arriving here soon Joey. Calm down," assured Yugi.  
  
I felt Reenie come up to me and whisper to. "Shouldn't the be here with him?"  
  
I shrugged. "Um, aren't any of the scouts are supposed to be here?"  
  
Mokuba nodded. "We were expecting them to be here but Super Sailor Venus was the only one to show up and she didn't really look to good. She was asking about you two. "  
  
"Could we go so her?" I asked.  
  
Mokuba looked up to his big brother.  
  
Seto looked at the girls. His head tilted down meaning a yes.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
I grabbed Reenie's arm. "We'll see you guys inside."  
  
We ran as we heard Joey complain, "Hey! How come they get to go in?!"  
  
"You have to wait here like the rest of us."  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
We looked as we passed a doctor.  
  
"Excuse me! Do you know where a meatball headed girl's room is at?" Reenie asked.  
  
"Just down the hall, may I ask why?"  
  
"I'm her sister and I came to check on her."  
  
"Oh! Come with me!"  
  
He led us 2 doors down and opened the door.  
  
There was Serena, with a bandaged arm lying there awake in bed. She looked up at us while the doctor left. "You guys!"  
  
We rushed over to her side quickly. Reenie took her hand. "Serena, what happened?"  
  
She tried her best to sit up. "It was horrible." She looked at us while she fixed the band-aid on her cheek. It was Chaos Marik and his gang of new rare hunters.  
  
"What did they do?"  
  
"While we were with Kaiba, we sensed that you and Reenie were in trouble so we left him and we got cornered by them. I was the only one to handle those powerful rare hunters while Chaos Marik used his millennium rod to send the others...to the shadow realm!"  
  
I gasped. So did Reenie.  
  
"Why didn't he send you?"  
  
Serena gulped. "He didn't send me because I was too precious to Marik. "  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Before...before you were born, I was Marik's age when my dad took me to Egypt with him for a business trip."  
  
********************FLASHBACK******************  
  
**=Serena narrating  
  
++=Reenie  
  
~~=Mina  
  
*We were at the Egyptian Market place when I ran into him.*  
  
A little girl who had a pretty dress was holding her daddy's hand as they walked through the wondrous market place which happened to be in Egypt. That was the first time Serena's been out of the country for the first time.  
  
* I wondered off from my dad because I saw kids gathered at a stand where there was a puppet show happening. The kids were laughing and I started laughing too. Not knowing that he was with his sister a few feet away from me. A sudden growl came out of no where. I recognized it was my stomach because I didn't eat anything.*  
  
++And we know how your stomach is++  
  
~~Got that right~~  
  
*Can I finish?*  
  
++&~~Sorry  
  
*I went over to my dad and tugged on him*  
  
"Daddy, can we hurry? I'm hungwy."  
  
"Just a minute Serena! I'm talking with a man here."  
  
The little girl groaned. She went then plopped on the ground and crossed her arms.  
  
*If Marik and Ishizu didn't come there in time, I would've starved and withered away!*  
  
+Give me a break!+  
  
~Reenie, quiet! Continue Serena*  
  
*Anyway, those two came up to me and knew that I was hungry.*  
  
The white haired boy gave Serena an apple. "Here. "  
  
Little Serena looked up. "huh?"  
  
His sister insisted. "Go on. Take it. "  
  
Serena didn't care what it was! Fruit! Candy Fruit! Whatever! It was food! She grabbed it and took a bite. It was the juiciest apple she ever had. Before she could say thank you, the two children were gone.  
  
~They felt sorry for you and gave you an apple...wait. You eating an apple? Are you sure it wasn't like barbecue or something?~  
  
*ANYWAY-we were about to leave when I saw Marik again crying. He skinned his knee.*  
  
The little girl came over to him. "What happened?"  
  
The boy was crying. "I tripped and I skinned my knee! It really hurts!"  
  
*I heard of this magical cure for skinned knees. You would cry and let that tear fall on the injury which would eventually let the skin turn back to normal. So I thought of not having hamburgers and cheeseburgers and out came the tears.*  
  
"huh? Why are you crying?" he asked me.  
  
*I ripped a piece off my dress and let the tears fall onto it. I then dabbed it on Marik's knee which made him wince a few times. This trick only worked if that the person who had shed the tears was of one with pure heart. And it worked. His skin turned back to normal!*  
  
"Whoa..." he started bending his leg. "How did you do that?"  
  
"I read it in a picture book! The tears that belong to a person who has a pure heart, can revive or heal their fallen friend. I was surprised how it worked!"  
  
"Thank you." He looked at her with a happy face.  
  
"No problem! It's the least I can do for having you giving me an apple! I was really hungry. I never really eat fruit ever. Mommy says I have a good figure but a big belly like a bear!"  
  
The boy started laughing as if Serena was actually being funny for once.  
  
* I had no idea why he was laughing. He found me funny? No one ever found me funny. But I realized why he was laughing so I decided to laugh with him*  
  
+No one finds you funny, sis+  
  
"Serena! Let's go honey! We're going to the airport!"  
  
"I gotta go home now."  
  
"Will I ever get to see you again?"  
  
"We live far away. Like on the other side of the world! That'll cost my daddy a lot of money just to travel here."  
  
Marik looked like he was about to cry again.  
  
"But-"  
  
Little Serena reached into her pocket and took out a necklace with a white diamond shaped crystal on it. "I was going to give this to my mommy when we got home but I guess I could give it to you so you can remember me." She handed it to him. ""Oh yeah! My name is Serena!" she giggled and ran. "Bye!"  
  
Little Marik wiped his tears and waved, "Bye Serena! I really hope you won't forget me!"  
  
"I won't!"  
  
*Later on, before he got the tomb keeper's initiation, his family found out that I looked like Princess Serenity who associated with the Pharaoh along time ago (Was that 5000 years or 1000?) which was true because I am Neo- Queen Serenity and it was destined by his father that when Marik would grow older, I would marry into his family and become one of them...*  
  
******************PRESENT*************************  
  
Serena looked down. "He didn't lay a hand on me because Chaos knew that I was important to Marik because he said he loved me so the rare hunters took care of me and that's how I got this way."  
  
Mina held onto Serena. "How did you get here then?"  
  
"I remember waking up in an alley all beaten and hurt. I took my last energy and flew over here where Mokuba called a medical team for me and then you guys showed up. "  
  
Reenie stood up and looked at Serena. "Did Chaos Marik or any of the other rare hunters say why he's doing this tournament again?"  
  
"Other wise than defeating Chaos, I'm clueless. Probably to get my power, your power and send the last inner sailor scout to the shadow realm. Maybe while he's done with us, he'll go after Yugi's puzzle and the 3 Egyptian God cards. There's a lot of choices here that he can chose from but his main tactic is us. "  
  
They all felt a sudden of notion meaning probably the blimp had taken off.  
  
"We're in the air now."  
  
A sudden knock came out the door. It was Yugi.  
  
"Hey! Mina? Reenie? It's us!"  
  
"Let us in!" came Joey.  
  
Mina turned to her friend. "Don't you want to rest?"  
  
Serena gave them the smile that she could. "I could use some visitors besides Mokuba, the doctor and you guys."  
  
Mina got up and pressed the button.  
  
The door opened.  
  
Reenie greeted them as she was still sitting next to her sister. "Hey guys."  
  
"What happened?" Tea asked as they all walked over to Serena.  
  
Reenie answered, " My sister got banged up pretty badly . Tough fight, that was all."  
  
Serena nervously chuckled.  
  
"Did you say sister?" asked Duke.  
  
Mina smiled and put her hands on her hips. "Oh! Serena! Meet our new friends! Guys! Meet Reenie's 1 year younger sister Serena! Ms. Meatball head!"  
  
"MEAT BALL HEAD?! HEY! I'M INJURED HERE! TAKE IT EASY ON THE JOKES UNTIL I GET BETTER!" Serena yelled.  
  
"Whoa! Take it easy!" said Mai.  
  
Just before Serena could feel anything she felt a sudden urge of pain and laid back down.  
  
Reenie sweat dropped. "You're going to have to excuse my little sister. She's been traumatized."  
  
Mina couldn't hold it in. "She acts like this all the time!" And out came the laughter which everyone joined in.  
  
There's that one! What's next?!?!?!  
  
Eros: The next chapter is....  
  
The tournament actually begins and it's....well...it's like the same the return of Bakura against....well...just find out at our new part series Millennium Revenge! 


	9. MILLENNIUM REVENGE Part 1

Hey, there, I'll get this before I might quit for the day.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these animes!! Nor the beginning of the Cheetah Girls Song "Cheetah sisters" -gotta admit, I love that song!  
  
*** Mina's POV  
  
I decided to take a little rest before the tournament tournament really started while everyone else went to the banquet hall to eat.  
  
*** End POV  
  
***  
  
She had a lot on her mind as of now. Lita, Ami, and Raye were all trapped in the shadow realm along with Odion. All because of this Chaos that doesn't want to go away! She just laid there on her bed...trying to think of how they must be doing. Are they gone? Are they alright? What?  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Reenie and her already-up-and-at 'em sister Serena were also concerned about their friends. They looked at Chaos Marik with an evil glare who was just leaning against a wall. His form was kinda different. (he's wearing the same close Yami Marik does and his hair is all pointy in all ways but instead of white it was pointy every where black)  
  
Reenie shook her head so he can get him out of her mind.  
  
Serena turned her head as she saw Joey and Serenity walk over to them.  
  
"Hey, where's Mina? I thought she would be hungry too."  
  
Reenie had forgotten about her. "Oh! Thanks for the reminder. I gotta bring her some food."  
  
"Don't worry Reenie," Joey walked. "I'm on it!"  
  
"Is Mina okay?" asked Serenity.  
  
Serena nodded. "She's fine, Serenity. She's just really tired."  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Carrying a plate that he was going eat himself, Joey had approached Mina's room. Just before he was about to knock, he heard these beautiful words sung by his child hood friend,  
  
"There's a time,  
  
When we all choose,  
  
To either quit  
  
Or follow through..."  
  
He's eyes widened as he continued to listen.  
  
"Just lose faith,  
  
or trust your heart,  
  
some how it'll lead you through the dark,  
  
we're not the only ones,  
  
who's dreamin',  
  
who needs help  
  
to carry on,  
  
we might get lonely,  
  
but we're not....  
  
...alone"  
  
Joey remembered that song from somewhere. About 7 years ago...Mina's grandma used to baby-sit her, Joey, and Serenity all the time and it would be the other way around with his grandma.  
  
(Believe or not) When she would tuck them all in the same bed, Grandma Aino used to sing them a song. That short little verse she got off from somewhere.  
  
"Remember that song if you ever get lonely and if you lose hope, that song will cheer you right up," she would always say.  
  
Joey got back to his consciousness and knocked.  
  
Mina stood up, still tired, and answered, "What's up?"  
  
"I brought you some food since you didn't come down to eat. The girls were gettin' pretty worried about ya. Especially Serenity. "  
  
Mina was looking down. She took it when he asked again,  
  
"Aren't you gunna come up? They're about to pick the first two people for the tournament. "  
  
"I'll be there in a few. " She was really sad that her friends were captured and that she couldn't do anything about it until she had to duel Marik. "Thanks", 1 minute ." She turned the other way and tilted the plate of food which all landed in her mouth which made Joey freak out. She threw the plate down and urged him, "Let's go."  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
As they were walking back to the banquet hall, Joey just had to ask about that song. "I heard you singin..."  
  
Mina turned the other way and blushed . "You did? All of it?"  
  
"It's dat one your grandma sang to us that one time, wasn't it?"  
  
She looked up at him. "You remember?"  
  
He scratched his head with a nervous chuckle. "Yeah! How couldn't I remember? Your grandma was the greatest to me and Serenity! "  
  
"I'm glad you remembered..."  
  
"Yeah, I also remembered that she told us to think about that when we've given up on something or feel alone we she should think of those words."  
  
"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy," Mina thought to herself. "Joey'll be really concerned and he's the only one who can get things out from me...besides Artemis!"  
  
"Is there somethin' I should know about?"  
  
"No..nothing's wrong."  
  
"I really don't believe you."  
  
"Nothing's wrong Joey! I'm fine!" Mina grunted as she walked faster.  
  
"Well excuse me for tryin' to see what's da matter wit' you?! I won't botha you anymore missy!"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
He held his fist in the air and walked faster after her, "I'll give you your whatever!"  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Everyone was finally gathered and it was time to choose the first two for the 2nd Annual Battle City Tournament! Guess where the stadium's at? Thanks to Serena...  
  
Roland took his place next to Kaiba's selector machine. "Duelists and Guests. We welcome you to Kaiba Corp.'s 2nd annual Battle City Tournament Finals! "  
  
"Again with the blue-eyes selector?" Mai scoffed. "He's already made his point that Blue-Eyes White Dragon is his favorite card. "  
  
"You could say that again," agreed Tristan.  
  
"I hope all of you remember your numbers?"  
  
1-Seto Kaiba  
  
2-Mina  
  
3-Yugi  
  
4-Mai  
  
5-Joey  
  
6-Chaos Marik  
  
7-Bakura  
  
8-Ishizu (she's back?!)  
  
"Remember, all chosen numbers are final! " announced Roland.  
  
Mokuba looked at him. "Let's get this thing started!"  
  
"Yes sir! Random Select!"  
  
The lottery balls began to fly all around the ball as everyone watched.  
  
"Just to assure you all. The first two people who get selected to start the finals will report to the out side onto the island where an arena awaits."  
  
"An island?!" everyone said in unison.  
  
Mokuba nodded. "That's right! Thanks to Sailor Venus or Serena here! She had enough power to summon us up an dueling island instead of being on top of the blimp! "  
  
"wow sis, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I didn't have to tell you that."  
  
"What are you talking about?! You tell me everything!"  
  
Mina bonked both of them over the head. "Knock it off you two."  
  
The first ball came out.  
  
"And the first duelist chosen is...Duelist # 2! Mina Aino!"  
  
That caught Mina's attention as every one cheered for her.  
  
"Way to go Mina!"  
  
"Nice!"  
  
Mina shrugged and walked.  
  
Reenie got angry and crossed her arms. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going out to the playing field."  
  
"Aren't you going to wait to see who you're fighting?"  
  
"I don't care who it is. Really."  
  
Joey grunted, "You always have to be stubborn!"  
  
Mina turned with a cherry red face and yelled, "I am not stubborn!"  
  
"And Ms. Aino's opponent is...Bakura!"  
  
Everyone looked at bakura was nervously laughed.  
  
Mina just growled and left.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
The island was like a big floating piece of land. Not really an island. It had trees and grass and bushes and everything along with a big dueling arena. Seto and Mokuba went on one side with Roland as the other gathered on the other side to watch their friend do their best.  
  
"Be careful around him, Mina!" shouted Tristan. "He still has that spooky millennium ring with him!"  
  
Serena shivered, "Oh! Why does he always have to choose the colder places to duel?"  
  
Reenie was too cold to even answer. She nodded as a nose drip came down and froze.  
  
The referre(Roland) held his hand up, " The first match of the Battle City Finals shall begin! Mina Aino vs. Bakura!"  
  
Mina squinted her eyes as she sensed that person wasn't Bakura anymore.  
  
"Mina be careful around him!" yelled Yugi's spirit who just took over her body. "He's not really what you think!"  
  
Mina looked down at him then back at her opponent.  
  
"Let's go," came her call.  
  
Yami Bakura chuckled(Will this guy ever go away?! Yes he will in this story!) then started to laugh evily. Mina had sweat dropping down to the side of her forehead because...she was nervous. "Prepare for defeat my dear," he smirked as his disk turned on.  
  
Mina's duel disk turned on as she counter attacked with a verbal assault, " I'd like to see you try evil one. I know you have a contract with Chaos Marik. He is the one who brought you back to that boy! You will be gone once and for all!"  
  
"Time to duel!"  
  
4000 life points were tallied up and the battle city finals had begun.  
  
_____________________________________-  
  
Yay! It's over! What to expect next time:  
  
**NEXT TIME:  
  
The duel between good and evil rages on with the beginning of the battle city finals. Mina had the honor of being chosen first against Mr. evil Yami Bakura who happens to be working for Chaos becaue...how on earth would he return to regular bakura's body when the Millennium ring was no more? Don't worry Bakura! You'll be rid of this evil spirit next chapter! Not by Serena. Not by Reenie either...not even Mina(??!!)...but from....Aphrodite herself?! What's the goddess of love doing here? Find out on the next chapter of GROWING UP WITH APHRODITE!!! 


	10. MILLENNIUM REVENGE Part 2

Just to pass some time because my dad is using our aol service so...here's our next chapter of GROWING UP WITH APHRODITE!  
  
Eros: Pass the 'tato chips please.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
(A/N: Again, I am so bad at describing duels, so this will be from what Mina's seeing and thinking)  
  
I tell you. This evil Bakura is quite a talented duelist. How can I tell? Well! Already I've lost half my life points (2000) and he still has his full 4000. Everyone was getting way disappointed at me for losing. I can tell it in their hearts even though they're cheering...for me.  
  
I've been in worse situations before, not this worse but I've always come through. Somehow...  
  
He played another monster. There goes 300 more life points.  
  
"Come on Mina! What's wrong?!" called Joey.  
  
"Keep your spirits up Mina! You can beat this guy!" yelled Tea.  
  
Seto watched with Mokuba as this was the same as when Yugi went against Bakura at the first tournament. "That 4th Egyptian God card must belong to her! She must play it so I can see it!" He thought to himself.  
  
I felt like giving up. The beginning of the finals have just began and I was expecting this...until...I felt a spark....a spark deep inside me...something calling out.  
  
My whole surrounding went black. I was surrounded by darkness. It was just me and no one else..  
  
"Hello!" I called out. But there was no answer.  
  
I looked around once more. The images of Super Sailor Mars, Mercury and Jupiter appeared but in ghostly form.  
  
"Lita? Ami? Raye? "  
  
"We've been talking..." began Jupiter. But she wasn't really talking. She spoke to me telepathically as her ghostly form was staring at me. "We do believe you could win against this guy even if Chaos brought him back."  
  
"But you're just not trying to hard," continued Mercury.  
  
"What can I do? Any of you guys have any ideas? Because if you do, I would be happy to hear them!"  
  
"Mina," began Mars' ghostly form. "We wish we could help you but as you found out, our minds are trapped in the shadow realm but our spirits aren't. "  
  
Mercury's ghost form smiled at me. "Here's a person who can help you."  
  
A big flash of a bright light came and I couldn't see who it was because I had my arms over my eyes because of the brightness. The light cleared, I took a glance and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was her! Really her!  
  
"This is going to be a real sacrifice," Jupiter crossed her arms. "She's willing to take over just to defeat Bakura's evil self. In order to do that...you have to join us...in the shadow realm...or else you'll lose and everything will go completely KABLOOIE! "  
  
I didn't know what to say.  
  
"Think about Mina. It's your choice. "  
  
"What would my think? I mean Serena and Reenie would know it won't be me anymore. What's gunna happen if she actually rids of evil Bakura and disappears. I'll be immediately disqualified from the tournament! "  
  
The raven-haired sniggered. "Oh come on! You know Reenie! She'll have an idea."  
  
I gave a sigh. I just had to ask one more question before I actually made my decision. "Will I ever come back?"  
  
The holo form of Mercury pointed to the one who came. "It's up to her."  
  
For a second...I thought about it.  
  
"Let's do it. " I held thumbs up.  
  
The one who came walked up to me and held her hand up. I held up mine. Both of the hands touched and a big yellow flash of light came forth-  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
****  
  
END POV  
  
*****  
  
"What's going on? Mina's acting like she's a statue!" scoffed Mai.  
  
"What did you do Bakura?!" shouted Yami.  
  
Mina suddenly got back to her senses and was ready to go. (I'm trying to think of some scary music here as her result of transforming but I couldn't think of what it was called) She pointed. "You think you're gunna win. I don't think so. I'll see you there! "  
  
She looked at Chaos Marik. "As for you! I'll see you there too!"  
  
Chaos Marik just frowned at her.  
  
"What's she talking about, Reenie?" asked Duke.  
  
"I...am not sure."  
  
A sudden gust of win blew at Mina as her bandanna flew off and her Venus symbol glowed strong and bright.  
  
"huh? Ah!" Mokuba moved her bandana from his face. "What's going on Seto?"  
  
"Is she transforming into something?!"  
  
Yami didn't know what to say until Yugi told him telepathically, as if he was watching it too, "Wait! Unless I don't know my solar system planets, that symbol on Mina's forehead is....it's the symbol of the planet Venus! " He gasped and continued, "That would mean Serena's not Sailor Venus! Mina is!"  
  
"I don't understand! What's that thing on her forehead?" asked Serenity.  
  
"It's the symbol of the planet Venus! Mina is Super Sailor Venus! Not Serena!"  
  
Reenie and her sister panicked. "What?! How'd you know that?!" she asked him.  
  
"So it is true! " Joey glared at them. He then stomped his way over to them. His attitude wasn't so great because he looked like he was going to hurt them. "What's happening to her up there?" He pointed up at Mina. "What's she doin'?!"  
  
Serena immediately jumped behind Reenie because as a everyone knows her as a sometimes scaredy cat, there was that proof.  
  
"Didn't you just hear me tell Duke?! I don't know!"  
  
"you better not be lyin'!"  
  
But Tristan voice made him calm down, "Look!"  
  
Joey turned and looked.  
  
Pretty angelic, angel wings had made themselves appear on Mina's back and they expanded and covered her whole body. And the wings withdrew and disappeared and there, in Mina's place...was the one...and only...Aphrodite! (Eros: Ooh! Good part!)  
  
Everyone was shocked. Yami Bakura, Chaos Marik, Yami, even Seto!  
  
"No way! She's looks exactly like Mina!" he said out loud.  
  
Reenie didn't know what was happening but she knew Mina was no longer of this earth. She grabbed Serena and ran. "Come on!"  
  
"Where are we going sis?"  
  
"You'll see! People expect to see Mina to come back and they'll get her!"  
  
The battle raged on with this new opponent in place.  
  
"A-Am I dreaming or is that Aphrodite up there? The one we learned in school about?" asked Tea.  
  
"Aphro-ho?" said a puzzled Duke.  
  
"Aphrodite, the greek goddess of love and the princess of Venus," replied Mai. "I see! I learned about her when I was in elementary school but I never believed that she actually existed!"  
  
"There's your proof, Mai!" said Tristan.  
  
1 card 500 points. 2nd move-1000 more points. 3rd and 4th move-2000 more points.  
  
It seemed now that Yami Bakura (500) and Aphrodite (1700) were about to end this. And indeed they were. 1 more monster makes it 3 more monsters which means...it'll be Egyptian god card time very soon than a person will think.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Inside, Reenie was making the final touches on the new and improved Mina Aino. She tied the bandana on and was finally done!  
  
"There we have it!" she told her sister or friend. "Come look into the mirror"  
  
The busy blonde haired girl looked into the mirror rubbed her chin.  
  
"What's wrong? I made you look like Mina in everyway!"  
  
"But they'll recognize me this way because my head is smaller than hers."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Serena glared at her sister. "Are you imputing I have a big head?"  
  
"Most of the time you but that's not the point. What can you do to make sure that no one really knows it's you?"  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Reenie had her jaw wide open as Serena's idea was to just put a pair of dark framed glasses on. "That's your disguise to make them not notice you?! What if Joey figures you out?"  
  
"He knows everything about Mina but he doesn't know anything until today. Meaning, he may not know Mina wears contacts."  
  
"But she doesn't wear contacts."  
  
"That's the whole point you dummy. She wears glasses so she can see! Ya get me?"  
  
Reenie didn't answer. Serena didn't want her to answer. They both didn't talk to each other for about a minute because they felt a great power emerge from it's rest.  
  
"Do you sense what I sense?" The blonde asked the pink.  
  
She didn't answer her, she just went to look out the window. They both did and saw a bright flash of light. The battle was over. A winner was declared. The pink haired took off. "Stay here and pretend that you're sleeping! I'm gunna say that you ended up here sleeping if they ask!"  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
They both sensed right. Ishizu sensed it too. Ovelisk was back and destroyed Yami Bakura but Aphrodite saved the human Bakura and held him in her arms as if he was a baby.  
  
"And the winner of the first match of the 2nd Battle city Finals is Mina Aino!"  
  
The gang ran over to the goddess as the goddess put Bakura down. He was now free from control for good. And she would make sure it would stay that way.  
  
"Is he okay?" asked Serenity.  
  
"Just like last time!"  
  
The maiden didn't answer. She just put her hand on his forehead and that's when he woke up completely fine.  
  
"huh?....what's going on?" a weak and weary white haired boy asked as he stood up.  
  
That was it. Her job was done. It was time for her to go back. She floated up as Reenie came running out. "Whew! I'm just in time!"  
  
A big ball of light came and she was gone.  
  
"Wait! Mina!" Joey called out.  
  
"Hey Joey, you don't have to worry about Mina," said Reenie in a calm voice. "She probably reappeared in her room. She's fine!"  
  
"Then let's go see!" insisted Yami.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Serena was already in the midst of taking off her other boot when she heard footsteps approaching her room. "Yee-uh-oh" she told her self. "Why does Mina have to have small feet?!" She got the other boot off and hopped into bed and closed her eyes and hoped that she'd look like Mina sleeping.  
  
Everyone came in as the feeling of relief filled the room as they saw their friend "Mina" lay on the bed sound asleep.  
  
"See? " commented Reenie. "What'd I tell you guys? This did happen before but only to my sister who I can't seem to spot now..."  
  
They all came over to her. "Thank goodness, " said Serenity. "I was worried."  
  
"Us too! I hope she never does that to us again!" said Mai angrily.  
  
"When she wakes up soon I've got a lot of questions to ask her about the whole Venus thing, " Joey told Reenie as Serena sweat dropped. Reenie chuckled nervously. "Uh, I don't think she'll remember what actually happened Joey so I guess you better leave it at that or you'll get no answer from her."  
  
"Phew.." Serena thought to herself. "Hopefully this'll last through the entire time and no one will actually figure out who I am..."  
  
"Well, if you happen to see that woman who healed me, tell her I said thank you, " smiled Bakura.  
  
"Oh don't worry. She knows you're thankful. She knows.  
  
______________________________________  
  
Eros: I'm kinda wonderin' myself. Will someone actually figure out Mina isn't really Mina? I'm guessing Ishizu since she has that fancy smancy millennium necklace.  
  
Me: You'll just have to wait like everyone else Eros!  
  
Eros: :(  
  
Me: Oh shush! Just tell them what's gunna happen next chapter.  
  
Eros: Fine! Next on GROWING UP WITH APHRODITE:  
  
Girl Power is up next! Just by that saying I'm sure you'll know which two is going to go up next and believe me, the winner is going to be maybe someone you don't expect or someone you already knew would win. As the 2nd Annual Battle City Tournament Continues!!!!! 


	11. Femme Fatale

Welcome back faithful viewers!  
  
Eros: I'm wondering...where exactly did you send Mina?  
  
Me: Did you read the last chapter?  
  
Eros: I did, so it That Aphro chick gunna duel for her or what?  
  
Me:Chick?! You should say her whole name Eros! Bad Eros!  
  
Eros: :O  
  
Me: As for your question, Aphrodite just took over that only duel with Yami Bakura so Bakura's turned to normal now. Now Serena's being Mina in disguise which means she has to learn how to duel in....about 3 matches away from now.  
  
Eros: Wow, that's not long.  
  
Me: You think? Just say the introductory for the next chapter.  
  
Eros: Welcome to Chapter 11! Femme Fatale!  
  
Me: Catchy, ain't it?  
  
_________________________________________________________-----  
  
Reenie and Serena didn't want to see who would be dueling up next because Serena still has a lot of ways to go to duel like Mina. I mean in like a few matches from now she has to be ready because in that simple minded brain of hers, she can't remember stuff that well. Just look how she does on tests!  
  
"Now your Monster Reborn does-" asked Reenie quizzically.  
  
"Duh, it revives a monster," answered Serena.  
  
"Very good!"  
  
Serena crossed her arms. "I wish you would stop implying that I'm stupid. I happen to be your leader!"  
  
"But you seriously have to know strategies and your cards by heart to beat whoever your next opponent is!"  
  
"You're good at this, why don't you dress up as Mina?"  
  
Reenie annoying pulled on Serena's hair, "Does Mina have pink hair? I don't think so!"  
  
"Well you could say she fell asleep and her hair was soaked in pink permanent paint or something."  
  
With a sigh from Reenie, she thought this was going to be hopeless until the tv. Screen had turned on and Roland announced, "Would Duelist Number #8 Ishizu Ishtar please report onto the island at the play field!"  
  
"Ishizu? She's here?" pondered Reenie. She shook her head and got up.  
  
"Where you going?"  
  
"I'm going to watch her match."  
  
"Then I'm going too."  
  
"No! Stay here! Work on your deck! You have to get good so incase you get paired up with Chaos Marik? I'd like to see you try because you can't get out of my spell on this door." And with that statement , she left.  
  
"Oh Phooie!"  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
The Match had already started, Mai Valentine vs. Ishizu Ishtar. That was quick. Reenie walked over to the gang and asked, "Who's Ishizu's opponent?"  
  
"It's Mai. She'd better win this!" shouted Joey.  
  
Reenie crossed her arms and closed her eyes as she thought to herself, "If he likes Mina so much he should try not to make Mai think he like her." She shook her head as she watched.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Serena sat there on her bed mumbling some junk to herself as she was fixing which card with which when she saw a ghostly hand. She screamed and floated to the top corner of the room. "Caesar's ghost! You are a ghost!" she said to the figure.  
  
"Well, not a ghost silly. It's my soul talking to you from the shadow realm. The girls taught me how to do it when I arrived," said the figure telepathically to her.  
  
"Why are you here then? Aren't you supposed be wondering in there somewhere?"  
  
"Mhm. That is true. But I could sense all the way from there that you're having some card trouble with my deck so we all voted that I should just come to visit you for a little bit and help you out since you happen to be the not smartest and all. I mean, Ami could've came here instead of me."  
  
"Stop saying I'm stupid! I get enough from Reenie...If I was stupid would I have an ex-evil guy now an evil guy again like me?"  
  
The ghostly form ignored that and looked at her form. "I was guessing Reenie would do this...but do you honestly believe that people would think you are me behind those glasses? I mean, come on!"  
  
"Mina, please. Are you going to help me turn into you or no?"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
~REENIE'S POV~  
  
Everyone was cheering for Mai but I was cheering for Ishizu. No offense to Mai but Ishizu has to win this. No one really knows why she has too except for Yugi and the spirit of his millennium puzzle. We would tell Joey but...he would immediately get into things that we wouldn't want him to get into like for once he knows that Mina doesn't exist anymore because of her mind, body, and soul is trapped in the shadow realm along with all our other friends. So it's good that Joey doesn't know. I think he likes Mai anyway. Does he?  
  
"Come on Ishizu!" I shouted.  
  
Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy in the face.  
  
"What? I'm on Mai's side too. ...I have my reasons..." I sweat dropped and looked at the dueling battle.  
  
Yeah, I do.  
  
Times like these, I always feel like the leader. That's what all the scouts think and agree with because I do act like one when Serena's not active and not able to do it because you can't stop these things from happening.  
  
__________________________________________________________-  
  
"So Dark Magician together with Dark Magician Girl with this magic card, eh?" Serena said to herself as she toppled those cards together.  
  
"uh-huh. And these two," Venus's ghostly figure held up two cards which made Serena gasp and back away onto the wall in fear. "Wha-what's wrong?"  
  
"A person who is rightfully chosen has the power to use those cards! "  
  
"That's you because we all know you're past and upcoming future. Queen of the future universe?"  
  
Serena adjusted her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Yeah, you're right."  
  
Suddenly, flashes of light came out the window. That battle was already over. A winner was proclaimed.  
  
"Well that went fast," Serena said as she looked out the window. But before she could say anything to her ghost friend, Mina was already gone. Her time was already expired. But a note was left right on her stacks of strategy combos. Serena picked it up as she read to herself, "Serena or Reenie, if Joey ever happens to find out where I am, tell him the truth. I really don't like having the truth being not told to him. He is my friend after all." Serena nodded and smiled as she looked up. "Don't you worry about it. I'll make sure."  
  
___________________________________  
  
Me: Sorry that was so short folks but that's all that came to mind!  
  
Eros: UPCOMING PREVIEWS:  
  
We finally get to see all the scouts again! But only for that next chapter as a new mini part event comes out next called HIDDEN TRUTH! STAY TUNED!!! 


	12. HIDDEN TRUTH Part 1

MUHAHAHAHAHAHA. This is where the fun will begin.  
  
Eros: This is the chapter where...Joey sees 2 Mina's?! Wha? Ooh, just to make things happier Briefs might do something happy to the scouts. Who knows? Seto may get sentimental in this chapter!  
  
Serena: *laughs out loud* I'd like to see that happen!  
  
Me: Just by knowing Mai's and Ishizu's stats as duelists could you guess who could win out of that duel?  
  
Disclaimer: all of you know by now that I do not own neither animes but just to remind you all I do not own Kids WB!!  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
Let's begin this!  
  
*** REENIE'S POV****  
  
Mai was the one who won. Everyone was happy about that. Ishizu did fore see it that she would lose, at least she wasn't against her brother which was really dangerous. But she says she's also foreseen that she has to stay for some odd reason. But her stay would be beneficial, she says.  
  
Whatever floats her boat.  
  
We had all gathered back once more in the banquet hall to see whom would go against whom. Not expecting that evil would go against the innocent in this upcoming choosing.  
  
"With the tournament going smoothly, we are ready to choose our 3rd pair in the midst of the 2nd Annual Battle City Finals!" announced Mokuba. "Go ahead Roland! Do your stuff!"  
  
"Absolutely sir! Selector, choose your 2 new opponents! Random Select!"  
  
Every watched in eagerness to see who would be going up next.  
  
"Everyone, we hope you remember your numbers."  
  
1-Seto Kaiba  
  
3-Yugi  
  
5-Joey  
  
6-Chaos Marik  
  
The yellow lottery balls flied more and the first one had come out of the blue-eyes's mouth. Roland picked up and raised up in the air as the number-  
  
"Our first duelist for the 3rd match is number 5! Duelist Number 5! Joey Wheeler!"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
"Awesome big brother!"  
  
I was standing next to Ishizu and Serena as I elbowed her in the stomach.  
  
She held her stomach out of breath and gave me a glare. I gave her a glare back because she knows she's supposed to be acting like our Mina and that means she would have to cheer for Joey too.  
  
She got up and made a fake, "whoo-hoo..." as voice trailed off.  
  
"Don't get to excited now Joey, " Yami told him. "You don't know who you're opponent is yet."  
  
"Yeah, you're right Yuge. It could be you again. "He glared at Kaiba. "& you I can't wait to tear up!"  
  
"Why don't you save your pathetic remarks to your real opponent. A monkey wearing a fez," he replied.  
  
We all saw Joey's face get dark angry red as he held his fist up, " And why don't you save your loser butt while you still can!"  
  
"Whoa, bro, take it easy!" Serenity held her hands up to calm him down as Joey was breathing some steam in and out of his nose and ears.  
  
The 3 remaining balls continued to roll there as Ishizu made a gasp. "Joey's opponent is..." she didn't finish because of her voice being trailed off.  
  
"And Mr. Wheeler's opponent is Duelist Number 6! Marik Ishtar!"  
  
The only ones to gasp were, Ishizu, myself, Serena and Yami. Joey's in such a heed of trouble. No matter what, nobody will think he can win this.  
  
Joey scavenged the room for his opponent. "Hey! Where is dat punk?!"  
  
The ones who had powers to sense, all felt Marik's spirit up on the island already.  
  
Fake-Mina pointed her thumb to the back. "Marik's already on the field waiting for you Joey."  
  
"huh?" Joey blinked twice. "What? How'd you know that?"  
  
That made me and Serena almost fall. I won't get to his case; we all know he doesn't recognize things that go around him much from what Mina told us. How could somebody like such a clueless boy yet he has the bravery of 1000 times plus knights and would do anything for his friends? But yet, he still won't admit that he thinks of Mai as a friend but he has Tea and he has my sister and myself plus Mina. He just doesn't like those kind of girls with that think they're hotter than you. I agree. I just think of Mai as an acquaintance. Nothing else.  
  
But skip all that stuff. We need to figure out Joey's situation here. From what Mina told us. Mai went against Marik when he had his evil side awaken in him. (I copied this from the WB commercial because I couldn't get it out of my mind and it was so cool when I watched it, making me want to see what's going to happen) You lose a monster. Lose your life points. Lose to Marik. Lose your mind? I really don't think he'll be using that memory erasing thing on Joey because he's too good to have somebody touch his minuscule little brain of his. But, something tells me he's going to be in for the biggest shock of his life. Nobody except for the previous people I mentioned who was able to sense knows that Marik is once again possessed. You can tell because his hair is completely black and he has this...creepy grin that just says, "You're gunna die! You're gunna die!" With out a shadow of a doubt, we think Joey can't win because of the evil he's against. Myself, along with Serena and the other scouts have faced this evil before...well, I haven't seen this evil because I was gone for a while. Serena was the only one who really faced it because the scouts all died by Chaos but were revived as Serena saved the day once more. But, now that I'm here, how do we defeat this evil that is once again revived and hoisted itself on a pour soul that loves my sister? If Lita was here she would say we can go kill it but we'll be killing Ishizu's brother along too! I don't think there's any hope and I know I'm supposed to have faith and Serena's supposed to have faith too because she's supposed to be Mina . But we're here incase anything happens and if Chaos tries to hurt Joey in anyway, we're ready for our ultimate battle.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
"Good luck man!" cheered Tristan.  
  
"You can do it Joey!" Serenity and I cheered in unison.  
  
Yami just said a simple, "Be careful Joey! " and he stared at Kaiba. With the last two already chosen, that would mean he would be going against Kaiba and Kaiba was eagerly awaiting because Yugi happens to have an Egyptian God card but-I'll get to those details later when they duel but right now we're focusing on Joey and Chaos Marik!  
  
Joey had his game face on as Chaos Marik smirked at him from across the field ready to make Joey await his upcoming doom. But little did we all know that he would have the biggest disadvantage yet!  
  
"Joey Wheeler vs. Marik Ishtar! Mr. Wheeler was chosen first so he will make the first attack. Begin!"  
  
4000 life points tallied up and the duel of the evil vs. the innocent had begun.  
  
We all heard Chaos Marik chuckle.  
  
"What's so funny big man? You in denial now that you're gunna lose?" Joey asked him.  
  
Chaos Marik gave a snort. "I'm afraid Mr. Wheeler, you're the one about to lose. & just to make this more interesting, let's give this tournament more audience members, shall we?"  
  
"huh? Whatta ya talkin' about?"  
  
Duke looked at me."What is he talking about? Has Marik gone psycho?"  
  
I looked at Ishizu who gasped. "He's taking his millennium rod out!"  
  
Everyone looked and gasped.  
  
"What's wrong with him? I thought Marik was a good guy now. The black hair things a bit too much but I really hope he doesn't hurt Joey, " Mai exclaimed as we all watched.  
  
"Wha?! What are you doin' wit' dat thing? Put that thing away!"  
  
Chaos Marik shook his head. "No Joey, I'm afraid I can't. There's some people who deserve to be here and to watch. And we're going to visit them in their home!" He opened his eyes and gave Joey his scary glare. He pointed his rod at him as some weird fog started to cover the whole area around the island until it seemed to cover the whole island!  
  
"Not this again!" whimpered Tea.  
  
"What's the big idea?!" questioned Tristan as no one was able to give him an answer. "Why are we in the shadow realm again?!"  
  
"I don't like this. " Bakura backed up a little. "I've been to this place before. It's a nightmare. "  
  
Yami nodded. "Yes, we've all experienced the feeling of having our minds locked in the shadow realm."  
  
Evil has filled the air with it's laughter as Joey was shaking slightly but not too much because of the fear. "I ain't afraid of your dumb fog! " He was about to throw down a card. "I play-"  
  
"But wait Joey!" interrupted Evil Marik.  
  
"What is it now?!"  
  
"You still didn't see who my guests were."  
  
The top part of the millennium rod glew as the next things our eyes saw were just horrifying.  
  
Ami appeared in Mid transformation . So did Raye right next to her. Lita appeared next to Seto and Mokuba. Odion appeared and so did...Mina?!  
  
All the scouts were in mid-transformation and all of them were unconscious but it looked like their bodies were still being swallowed in the dome as the stuck there.  
  
Everyone was scared and afraid. It was like dead bodies sticking around staring at you as you dueled.  
  
Serenity hugged the nearest person which happened to be Tea. I backed up into Duke because I was afraid too. This is so not what they needed to deserve. We knew they were in the Shadow Realm but to suffer like this? They look lifeless!  
  
Joey looked around REALLY REALLY scared as Chaos Marik let out his laughter once more. "Like it Joey? These people just happen to be my personal audience. I believe you do recognize them?"  
  
Joey looked around but spotted a familiar girl who was stuck facing down on the top of the dome. "Mina?!"  
  
That was right. Mina was right there, hair in her face all knocked out.  
  
"But then that would mean-" he looked at Serena.  
  
Serena started freaking out and pointed, "That's just my twin sister!"  
  
BOOM. I fell because of the embarrassment.  
  
"What are you doing, Marik!?" Yami demanded to know.  
  
"I would love to hear the cries and the pleas as you all and my slaves watch my opponent gets defeated for good. Then when I'm done with you, it's the pharaoh. Then after him, it's Serena and her brattie sister."  
  
"I believe you have it the other way around!!" I complained. Bratty! Ha!  
  
"Then, with them out of the way, the universe will be mine!" He ended with a laugh as Yami took one more look up at Mina who didn't seem to have any life at all.  
  
_______________________  
  
Me; Boom Boom Boom! That's it! I gotta quit because a young author needs her sleepy poo!  
  
Eros: You stay while I type.  
  
Me;I'll only go when you type the upcoming preview, ya dork!  
  
Eros: *thinking*"She'll get it some day..." Fine! UPCOMING ON GROWING UP WITH APHRODITE!:  
  
We finally find out where the scouts were and where the real Mina was. Will they wake up and watch Joey be beaten or will there be a way to save him? Will Kaiba disqualify Serena posing as Mina? I hope not! It all depends on miss grouchy pants here!  
  
Me: Hey! *runs with a sledge hammer*  
  
Eros: *voice trailing off in the distance* Keep on reading as our HIDDEN TRUTH special continues! OUCH! 


	13. HIDDEN TRUTH Part 2

Oy, Let's see if I can fit this chapter in 20 minutes time.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or Sailor Moon and if some one knows how to do bold, please tell me!  
  
Eros: Hey Viewers! Welcome to HIDDEN TRUTH Part 2! Will there be more parts after this do you think?  
  
Me: Mmm, I dunno, it depends how long the duel goes. Probably one more after this then we can continue the story?  
  
Eros: Sounds good to me!  
  
Serena: *whispering to her dog Toto* Wait...Briefs and Eros getting along? Have they been sniffing on some pixie dust?  
  
Toto: *wagging it's tail*  
  
Serena: What do you know, you're a dog!  
  
Toto: We do have feeling you know.  
  
Serena: *Sweat drops* Did you just talk?  
  
Me: Just to make something clear, if you're really confused on how I pictured the scouts, just read this carefully. CONTAINS A SPOILER IF YOU DIDN'T WATCHIT!!  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
If you began watching the new episodes of YGO during Mai and Yami Marik's duel, he traps everyone in the shadow realm where this fog surrounds them. Now imagine if you were there and as I said the scouts and Odion were all incased in it. Like if you looked up you could see Mina top part and the rest of her body in mid transformation but you could only see parts of her mid-transforming body because it's like she's trying to get out of sand or something. It's the same with the others but they're all sticking out from the other sides of the fog. I hope that clears anything up incase any one asks.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
(Still Reenie's POV)  
  
"This is like some wicked Halloween nightmare!" commented Tea.  
  
"Yeah, I'm with ya there," Tristan nodded.  
  
I looked around. I felt like panicking because my breathing started to get heavier and heavier because they all looked so helpless and it was scary. I've never seen a thing like this! In all my days of scouting never ever! Seen a moment like this.  
  
As brave as he could be, Joey started out. As good of friends we all are, we will be with Joey until the very end. Even when he loses, we'll be there.  
  
****END POV*****  
  
The duel was going on smoothly... SO FAR. Chaos Marik has lost already 1000 life points and his friends were cheering mighty for him. Just when one of the artwork happens to wake up.  
  
"huh?" she blinked. Everything was fuzzy for her. "Where am?"  
  
Mokuba and Seto turned quickly because Lita just happened to be sticking behind them.  
  
"Lita! You're awake!"  
  
"She's not the only one awake." Said the raven haired girl who happened to be sticking near Mina.  
  
Ami and Odion had woken up too.  
  
Joey was giving off his goofy smile. He chuckled arrogantly. "All my friends had waken up to see me win!"  
  
"All of them?"  
  
"huh?" He looked up and realized Mina still wasn't awake.  
  
"Mina's still not awake!" pointed out Yami. "What control do you have over her, Chaos?!"  
  
"I told you before. She's my slave. She won't wake up unless I tell her to. Or...at least until she wants to. " He smirked and as he smirked, a ghostly figure of the last time everyone saw Mina walked up behind him.  
  
"Mina!" Everyone shouted in unison.  
  
"I caught her traveling back to her home and kidnapped her. They know they're not suppose to escape. How she learned that soul traveling trick I do not know. "  
  
"Mina! Say somethin'!" Joey asked the ghostly figure of his child hood friend.  
  
The ghost did not, and the duel continued.  
  
*****SERENA'S POV*****  
  
Note to self. Never ever stay and watch scary movies again.  
  
Mina's ghostly figure was right there, RIGHT THERE! Next to the one who had imprisoned her in the first place. I had a feeling she would be caught and there she was.  
  
Next attack, Joey lost 500 life points which made Mina's ghostly figure staticky and her "lifeless" body to scream as the shock came to her.  
  
"What's going on now?!" I demanded. What sick cruel game is he up to?  
  
He just cackled. The body stopped screaming and remained "lifeless"(the lifeless body screaming...what's up?)  
  
"You used to be good Marik. What are you doin' to her?!"  
  
"It's another feature of my new home. Everytime you lose 300 life points or more, Mina's soul will get shocked right along with her body! "  
  
"Why are you doin' dat?" Joey looked like he was going to cry.  
  
"It's all apart of the shadow game Joey. You have to stake something up in order to call it a "Shadow Game" and the thing that is at stake here...." He pointed at the unconscious blonde with his millennium rod. "Your friends!"  
  
****REENIE'S POV*****  
  
His laughter echoed the stadium once more which I couldn't bare.  
  
"I can't take this anymore!" I cried and ran with Duke running after me.  
  
*****SERENA'S POV*****  
  
My sister had been brave through this whole ordeal and now this is the time where she has come down because of the frightening thing that just occurred. I can't do anything. Not yet. For now.  
  
But here's an idea....  
  
In a flash, I was my Eternal Sailor Moon self with everyone gasping at me. I disappeared and reappeared where Mina was stuck at and I now tried to get her out.  
  
"What are you doing?!" called out Yami from below.  
  
Chaos Marik was speechless. His plan was going to be ruined!  
  
2nd plan. I looked down at Ishizu. "Ishizu! Give me your necklace!"  
  
She was hesitant at first but nodded. She took off her millennium necklace and threw it up at my which I was able to catch it. I immediately stuck it onto Mina's forehead and it glowed along with her whole body. The fog's grip had let go her and I caught her to bring her down as everyone cheered for me.  
  
Yami was puzzled. How on earth did the millennium necklace set Mina free? And how did Serena know about that?  
  
TBC 


	14. HIDDEN TRUTH Part 3

Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ...aw forget it.  
  
(remember, my story is my story so some of it might be not true yet this is fiction.)  
  
****STILL SERENA'S POV*****  
  
I laid Serena down as everyone gathered.  
  
"How did you know the millennium necklace would set Mina free?" Yami asked as he kneeled next to Mina.  
  
"I could explain that to you later and I will but I have other business." The duel continued as I threw the necklace up towards Raye. A short, dark haired tall blonde scout appeared and took it and placed it on her head. Raye was free. That scout threw the necklace at Ami in which another blue haired scout appeared and caught it. She too put the necklace on Ami's forehead that set her free immediately. The necklace was thrown again and a scout appeared that looked almost like Tea appeared and put the necklace on Odion's head. Free then throw. Lastly, a scout with long green hair appeared behind Seto and Mokuba and caught the necklace. Free then throw back to me.  
  
"Awesome you guys!" I cheered for them.  
  
"Oh no! Joey! "  
  
We all looked as he was in the midst of near defeat. Joey was giving up. He had to have courage.  
  
"He's not going to make it," said a Tristan in a fearful tone.  
  
Chaos Marik was going to send his last blast which he did but I thought of the last minute. I grabbed Ishizu's necklace. I put it on my forehead and applied it to Mina's body as the fog of the shadow realm was fading.  
  
************REENIE'S POV*********  
  
I ran out with Duke to see what all the fuss was about as we called out, "JOEY!!"  
  
***END POV****  
  
Chaos Marik didn't really have to use his Winged Dragon of Ra because of the advantage he had over Joey because he had his best-friend's soul with him. OR so he thought.  
  
Joey was knocked out on his stomach. Or so he thought until he woke up. Somebody covering him. He opened his eyes and looked up to see another pair of blue eyes looking up at him.  
  
"Mina!" Pluto called out.  
  
"She's okay!" Came Serenity's upbeat voice. She gasped. "What about Joey?"  
  
"Lower the field!" Tristan ordered.  
  
The field lowered as Roland announced, " and the winner of this duel is Marik Ishtar!"  
  
Everyone ran and stopped as they saw Mina holding onto Joey. I can't believe it...she's alive. She's alive! But what about?...  
  
Everyone was all gathered around Mina and Joey as I looked around for Serena. She was no where in sight! I heard a cackle and flew up to Marik to see the most shocking thing I could think of. The soul of my sister was walking away with the enemy. She had given up her life to restore Mina's.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
We couldn't hide anything from anyone anymore so we explained to the gang the current situation and they easily understood. And being as caring as they are, they vowed to help us. But a question was on everyone's minds.  
  
"Where's Serena?" Yugi requested to know.  
  
I was sitting next to Tea and Serenity. I turned the other way.  
  
"Come on Reenie, you have to tell us. We're all in the clear now about everything, " checked Mai. "So, where's you meatball-headed sister at? Is she pigging out in the banquet hall?"  
  
I shook my head. If I told them, they would get even more heart broken.  
  
"Reenie?" Mina asked me. "Where's Serena? Tell us now."  
  
"I didn't see so I'm not for sure."  
  
"Are you saying she vanished?" Amara wondered.  
  
"I don't know what to say. I didn't see her. That's all I saw." I replied to them.  
  
**************************MINA'S POV*************************  
  
I'm guessing Reenie did see what happened to Serena. She just didn't want to tell us. She should know that I knew because I felt Serena's spirit talk to me as our souls passed each other.  
  
****FLASHBACK***  
  
During that big flash of light, my soul next to Chaos Marik floated towards the body as Serena's soul flew by mine. "Good luck!" she said as she passed by. I entered my body and got up as quickly as I can because Joey was in trouble.  
  
*****PRESENT******  
  
There would be a 1 hour break from the last battle of the semi-finals finals. I decided to get ready for my chance in the finals. It was up to Yugi to beat Kaiba to get to the finals finals. I decided to go through the strategies that Reenie told me to go through that Serena told her that she made up since she was supposed to be me and duel but she never had the chance to be me and to never duel.  
  
I toppled my best-card combos together that I knew of and paired and compared them all up to the ones Serena made. My eyes widened. I sweat dropped too as I noticed that Serena's combos were better than mine. "Man, Serena's a good learner," I said in reserve. With a nervous chuckle, I heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" I called out to whoever knocked. The two came in as I became eye-widen again as another of Serena's combos became better than mine. "Serena, you're not what I thought of," I whispered to myself. I felt some one hug me from behind. "You're hugging me because...?"  
  
"I'm just so happy to see ya again!"  
  
"How's your deck coming along?" mustered Yugi.  
  
"Serena actually did the whole work for me. " I sat into the next chair as Yugi sat in my previous one and looked. "You're right! How did she get this good?"  
  
"Beats me!" I smiled goofily as I remembered my soul coming back to her and teaching her how to duel. I glanced at Joey was taking some of my cards and looking at them up close. "Sorry about your lose, Joey. I know how much it meant to you making it to the finals yet losing again. "  
  
With a reply, he only grinned at me. "I know, it's kind of embarrassing losing twice in a row. "  
  
"Maybe you could wait for a bigger tournament coming around and you can participate there?"  
  
"Good idea but I'm the one who's gunna worry about you tonight!"  
  
I twitched my nose. "eh? Could you elaborate on that?"  
  
Yugi put a hand of cards down. "He means that, either way we're all going to have to worry about you incase you get teamed up with Chaos Marik. The odds seem tougher than they seem. "  
  
"Yugi's right. You could get hurt dueling against him. "  
  
I almost felt like laughing out loud. Those guys were sweet and caring but we shouldn't worry about myself for now. "Guys, you're both sweet but we shouldn't worry about my case for now. Yugi, aren't you supposed to get ready for your duel?"  
  
"I could go over my cards again and upcoming strategies with the spirit. " He got down from the seat. "I'll see you guys."  
  
"We'll see you back on the island, Yuge!" Joey looked out the door to see if he was gone. He turned back and smiled at me as if he was going to do something that he'll like and I might not like to me.  
  
"What in the world are you smiling about?"  
  
He looked like he was about to lunge and kiss me but in bursted in our cheerleaders. Team Captain Tristan and Tea followed by fellow cheers Serenity, Duke, Reenie, and Bakura .  
  
"Hey! Sweet room Mina!" exclaimed Duke as he grabbed Reenie's arm. The other scouts came in as well as Joey fell flat on his face. I moved a few inches so he can wither in peace.  
  
He got up quickly and yelled, "Can't you guys go bother someone else?!"  
  
Lita bit into an apple. "Nonsense Joey! Mina's our friend too! "  
  
"Yeah!" Tea twirled and laid herself on the couch. "And she's back now! She could use some company!"  
  
"Well I'm here!"  
  
"You're just one friend," whispered Tristan as he nudged a stressed Joey. "We wouldn't want to leave a newly back to Earth Mina with lover-boy here." I scoffed.  
  
Joey started to shake him furiously, "Go botha somebody else!!"  
  
____________________  
  
Eros: Hardy, Har, har. Let's see the previews for the next chapter.  
  
UPCOMING:  
  
Mina's back but Serena's gone. The last part of the semi-finals of the finals are left. Yugi vs. Kaiba. For the Fight for the #1 Duelist begins!!!WHOOOOOOO 


	15. Future's plan

I shall start this chappy!  
  
Disclaimer: If you think I own them, I pity you for thinking that.  
  
If you read this crazy like, it isn't me, it FF.net!!  
  
Next chapta!  
  
~MINA'S POV~  
  
We were all gathered around in my room happily talking and giggling....well...basically the girls. Joey, Tristan, and Duke are acting like they've never been in a room with a lot of girls in awhile!  
  
~REENIE'S POV~  
  
Here's the deal folks. You've been receiving clues on Duke and me tonight, thinking we might like each other. We do, but his obsessive cheerleaders....who would want them around your boyfriend 24/7? How would you feel if you're boyfriend had personal cheerleaders that almost follow you where ever you go? He's also given up on Serenity which Tristan is happy for the taking but Joey may not be too happy about that. As for Mina and Joey....  
  
I turned my head and watched them duel each other with Mina's cards. She made a move which caused him to lose and her, Bakura and Serenity to laugh because he had so much weak cards in his deck and didn't have the necessary cards to make them stronger.  
  
They're a complete different story.  
  
"The last duel of the semi-finals finals will begin! Will Mr. Seto Kaiba and Yugi Moto please report to the field?" announced Roland on the PA.  
  
"Looks like Yugi's the last one to do this," I stared at Mina.  
  
She agreed. "It's beneficial that he beat Kaiba. We'd have a much better chance of beating Chaos that way."  
  
"But wouldn't Yugi have the advantage since he has an Egyptian god card and Kaiba doesn't?" asked Ami.  
  
"Well, ya never know. Kaiba might beat Yugi before he even draws it out," suggested Amara.  
  
Mina scoffed at her. "Don't say that! I need as much help as it is. "  
  
"Keep your cool Mina, Yugi's gunna be fine," Joey insured her as he put his hands on her shoulders. Mai was looking at them as she was going to vomit. (geh?)  
  
(would you believe I'm eating a cinnamon bun right now and not getting hyper when there's major major frosting on it...lol, sugar doesn't do that to me. )  
  
The duel began as everyone watched. But what everyone didn't know was that they were all being watched....from 1000 years into the future!  
  
~1000 years in Crystal Tokyo~  
  
The Neo-Queen, her daughter and her scouts were all watching from a holographic image on the crystal wall.  
  
The scouts were all in dismay as it was future pharaoh and Seto Kaiba dueling.  
  
The Neo-Queen got up from her throne and stood next to Future Mars. She let out a croak but couldn't say anything on what they were seeing. The sight of those horrifying monsters. She was about to faint when future Venus helped her back down at the throne. She looked back at the screen. "Come on Yugi," Future Venus thought to herself. "You can do this."  
  
~PRESENT~  
  
~MINA'S POV~  
  
The battle was intensifying as we speak. Kaiba already had his blue- eyes on the field. It just doubled to too. I wondered if Yugi was even close to summoning his Slifer but he only had Kuriboh and Bata the magnet Warrior.  
  
Now it was 2 blue eyes.  
  
"Hm...maybe Kaiba's planning to summon one more blue eyes after this one and make his ultimate blue eyes white dragon come out," aimed Michelle as they all watched.  
  
I looked at her. "Since when did you guys become such experts in duel monsters? You could take my place! "  
  
Amara scoffed. "Uh, no thank you. You know we have more important stuff to do than play some silly game."  
  
"Yeah, you're too old."  
  
Amara became wide-eyed angry.  
  
"Am I right?"  
  
Michelle put a hand on her cousin's(sssh!!) shoulder. "Calm down."  
  
"Yeah Amara, watch the match. There's some pretty cool monsters on the field, " addressed Hotaru as they all looked.  
  
Tristan scoffed. "Yeah, they may be cool but they're not that great compared to Yugi's deck. He still has more to come!"  
  
We shall see...  
  
~FUTURE~  
  
The girls were getting scared and scared by the minute. Kaiba keeps having this evil smirk on his face like he was going to hurt the pharaoh in some way.  
  
Future Venus looked at her fellow friends. "You're majesties. Guys, we have nothing to worry about. We know Yugi will pull through right?"  
  
No one answered. "Right?"  
  
Still, no one answered.  
  
~~~  
  
"Come on Yugi!" cheered Tea  
  
"You can do it Yuge!"  
  
"Show dat moneybags who's boss!"  
  
"Come on man! We believe in you!"  
  
Okay, I think Yugi gets it. His friends are with him. So are we. United we stand, united we fall....I just have no idea what I just said. Suddenly after shocks of being trapped in the shadow realm probably.  
  
~~~  
  
One of Serenity's servants came in with urgent news. "Your majesty! Terrible news! Your past self, isn't of that earth anymore. That would mean if she isn't there, you wouldn't-"  
  
And with out sudden warning, she vanished as of thin air.  
  
"Momma!"  
  
"Queen Serenity!"  
  
Future Mars panicked. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Way to go giving us this information later than expected!" yelled Future Jupiter as she picked up Serenity's daughter.  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am," the servant apologized.  
  
"What are we going to do now guys?" Future Venus asked. "Now that Serenity's gone, the kingdom is ripe for all the evil dooers to take!"  
  
"I think we can handle it mom," said a girl's voice.  
  
"What are you talking about?" demanded Jupiter. "You know how I don't like you and your friend going out traveling in different dimensions!"  
  
Future Venus pointed her finger up, "She's right! We don't like you two going away with out us. Besides, you and the others are to stay here and protect everyone in the palace and the princess if any evil happens to show up. You and your friends are to stay here!"  
  
"But mom!" The blonde protested. "If there's no Serena then no Serenity, then no Serenity no princess then that would mean no scouts and no scouts means no us right now! We have to go there to retrieve Serena!"  
  
~~~~  
  
The last part of the semi-finals finals has begun and right now, Yugi and Kaiba are at the same level. No life points are lost yet, but it seems like Yugi's about to lose some since the monsters on the field happen to be weak. And what's this thing about the future?! I'm wondering myself...  
  
Eros: Me too! What's next? What's next?  
  
Me: You should know. You're the update-teller-upper.  
  
Eros: *sweat drops* Ooh yeah. Ah HA!  
  
UPCOMING:  
  
Second part of Yugi vs. Kaiba continues. But...Chaos power gets out of hand. I mean it keeps growing and it does need to be contained. As the future children travel back to retrieve Serena from wherever she's at, Chaos's powers get out of control that when the other scouts try to come and bring it down, it mixes up and they all get transported into ...well...let's just say they're not in Kansas anymore. Welcome to the land of talking penguins and other animals! Oops, I shouldn't have said that.  
  
Me: 20 lashes!  
  
Eros: NO!!!!!! 


	16. Dimension Lapse

Disclaimer: GAH! You weaklings, I don't own YGO or SM so get over it!  
  
Eros: *still trying to recover from getting 20 lashes* Welcome...to the next...fic...chapter....*passes out*  
  
Me: *drags the body away*  
  
_________________________________________-  
  
(I'm ending POV for now so be happy!)  
  
Fierce as the battle went, we all watched since now Kaiba had the advantage but he still had 2 blue-eyes white dragons.  
  
"I don't understand it," Joey asked himself. "Kaiba's winnin' all da way. Yugi! Summon your Egyptian God card already!"  
  
"Yeah Yugi! Do it!" Tea yelled out in agreement.  
  
As those cheerleaders were cheering for their friend, the scouts were all huddled together. Something must've come up.  
  
"I don't understand you guys, " started Lita. "I don't know about you all but what is this mega energy I'm sensing?"  
  
"It's not just you Lita, " assured Trista. "We all sense it."  
  
"And we think it's coming from Chaos Marik," continued Raye.  
  
"Should we go check him out?" Mina questioned.  
  
Amara nodded. They all walked when Joey asked, "Where are all of you goin'? What's da big emergency?"  
  
Mina turned to him, "Joey, we have some but this is simply business. We'll be back later." She turned and walked with her friends.  
  
"Ciao guys!"  
  
"They're probably going to figure out a fashion problem. I betcha that's the big emergency," insisted Tristan annoyingly.  
  
"You think?" Duke wondered.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
*****DIMENSION TRAVEL****  
  
The 3 girls finally got their wish. To go travel to the future to save Serena from the alternate dimension in the shadow realm. Or is she still in there? (They had technology back then because of Ami. She's the smart one and in the future she builds things that would be beneficial to the whole kingdom such as a time space ship)  
  
The blonde was Future Venus's daughter was driving when the servant came on screen. "Hurry Miss! The princess has already vanished!"  
  
The purple haired shut the communications off as the ship suddenly came to now and then and they all kept panicking.  
  
The brunette pressed the controls and the ship came to normal balance as they traveled.  
  
"Thanks! We wouldn't know what to do if you didn't have your dad's smart dreams!" thanked the blonde.  
  
"Yeah I know! It's all in the family!" the brunette girl said arrogantly.  
  
"Yeah but your ego has inflated as much," mumbled the purple haired.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
The girls who already transformed into their Sailor Forms crept down the hall of the blimp, quietly all the way to Ishizu's room first. They wanted to know if she sensed anything since her room happened to be the closet one to her brothers.  
  
Saturn and Michelle knocked as they heard from a voice with in. "You may enter girls."  
  
They opened the door and saw Ishizu sitting at a table and Odion staring out the window.  
  
"It seems like they don't sense it at all," emitted Moon (You know who I'm talking about. Reenie's Super Sailor Moon since Serena's Eternal and she's not exactly a mini-moon anymore now is she?)  
  
"Sense what?" Odion turned.  
  
"From the island, we could sense Chaos's power in Marik getting way stronger, " spat(in a nice way) Mars. "We figured you guys would've sensed it by now."  
  
Ishizu let out a horrifying gasp as Odion's eyes filled with anger, "What?!"  
  
"Come with us, " directed SS(Super Sailor) Venus.  
  
They all walked quietly to Marik's room where some sort of black mist was coming out from the crack on the bottom of the door way.  
  
"Black energy dust!" exclaimed Mercury. "From the feel of it, it's pretty strong."  
  
"What's Chaos doing in there?!" squealed Uranus.  
  
"We must do something before my brother is to suffer any longer!"  
  
"Master Marik's power must be contained so the evil in him may disperse!"  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, we know. We know!" said Moon.  
  
Jupiter had her hand towards the knob when a static bolt had struck her hand. She just flinched because thunder was nothing compared to her powers. She touched the knob again as the knob was very staticky. Obviously Chaos had put some sort of barrier on the door that wouldn't let anyone in. She opened it slowly as all their heads peeked in.  
  
"No! Get out of me!"  
  
"You know I can't come out of you until you've done your job for me Marik and you know that," said a raspy voice.  
  
The girls gasped as Odion whispered, "Master Marik!" He was about to lunge when Venus stopped him. "Odion, wait!" she whispered to him.  
  
"I can't stand what you did to Serena!"  
  
"Hey, it was her decision. Switch places with one of her scouts. I'm much happier that it's the Neo-Queen then some weakling scout."  
  
"Weakling scout?!" spat(in an angry way) Venus. She was about to lunge when the others grabbed the back of her shirt.  
  
******REENIE'S POV******  
  
I couldn't stand it anymore. "Guys, " I looked at my sister's protectors and the outer senshi. "Anyone know of a containment spell?"  
  
"I-I think I know one, I told it to you all before right?" studdered Mercury.  
  
The others nodded.  
  
They all held their hands up and concentrated on Marik. Exorcism is the way! Get out that evil spirit is our main goal!  
  
The bottom of our hands glew so did Marik's body. He stopped his moaning and groaning and stood up all the way as the black mist cleared from his room.  
  
"They did it!" chirped Ishizu.  
  
"Not quite!" said the distorted voice.  
  
"huh?!"  
  
The figure that was Chaos Marik turned at us with the evil smirk.  
  
We could've figured Chaos didn't go away because Marik's hair would've turned back to white! Either that or Marik made a really wrong decision trying to have his hair like his sisters and his adopted brother's.  
  
We all gasped.  
  
" I thought that containment spell worked!" croaked Mercury.  
  
"That weak spell? Yeah, right. But I see you want to help your friend Serena dearly. Very well. " He pointed his millennium rod at us. "Say hello to her when you arrive!"  
  
We all felt the power of the rod but resisted not to go. That's why his face turned from pure evil to puzzledness. "Why aren't you all gone yet?"  
  
"Eh heh heh heh."  
  
"what?"  
  
I stood up above the scouts who were on their knees straining to hold in the power from their minds. "We're too good for that. And you're forgetting who you're fighting. " The tiara shattered and revealed my family crescent moon symbol on my forehead.  
  
He pointed his rod and strained.  
  
I screamed as all of us and everything glowed.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
**END POV(Just to let you all know***  
  
Out side, everyone was watching as they glowing blimp caught everyone's eyes.  
  
"What's going on in there?!" demanded Kaiba.  
  
Roland spoke into his communicator. "Airship! Do you copy?" He tried to listen for a feedback but all he got was static. "Airship! Come in! This is Roland!" Static.  
  
Joey ran for it. "Mina's in there! Along with the girls!"  
  
But he was stopped dead in his tracks when the island started to glow and so did all of them.  
  
"What's this?!" Yami looked at himself as he was glowing too. He gasped. "It's Reenie's magic! I can sense it all the way from the blimp!" Yugi told his counter part.  
  
"I'm scared!" Serenity cried out.  
  
But before anyone could say anything else, they disappeared but Roland was left knocked out cold.  
  
A few minutes later, a yellow ship appeared out of no where and landed on the island. The 3 girls came out. "Bah!"  
  
The purple haired girl looked like she was sniffing the air. "My mom's magic. She must've transported everyone to another dimension with out even knowing it!"  
  
The brunette slapped her leg in stress. "Aw, MAN!!!"  
  
__________________________________-  
  
Me: I'm filling in while Eros is still recovering so...  
  
I wonder where the girls got transported to? Don't even think about what Eros said because...*looks around* It's not true! But who are these 3 young girls from the future? Find out on the next chapter of....GROWING UP WITH APHRODITE!!  
  
UPCOMING: The gang and only the 4 scouts find out where they are. In another Dimension! Full of talking animals and humans. Don't worry, they won't go insane. As for the 3 girls, they're on their way to find them so maybe they could help find Serena? And maybe their true identies will be revealed....? 


	17. What in the world is going on?

Hey there!  
  
Eros: *has 20 lashes*(I hope you get my lame joke by now) *blinks* I can't see with these 20 lashes!  
  
Me: *bumps her out of them way* Go clip them or something! Any way, thanks for the reviews!  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
The last we found out about our heroes is that Reenie's magic mixed with Chaos's magic combined together and transported our friends else where, but where?  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Blue sky on top of the town of Imega. The city almost looks like crystal Tokyo...just the palace there really but it isn't crystal Tokyo, the rest of the town is like your modern day village. But out of the blue, the gang appears like sky divers.  
  
They all were scared.  
  
"Awesome!" admired Tristan.  
  
Yugi, was already in his original form as he was flying next to Kaiba and Mokuba. He looked around and only saw his friends. "Hey! Where are the others?"  
  
Joey looked around. "Mina?! Where'd she go?"  
  
"I don't think we don't have flyer brakes you guys!"  
  
They all panicked as they were all heading down when up from above appeared that same yellow space ship which the blonde jumped out of. "FLOAT!" she yelled. The gang stopped falling and just floated there.  
  
Mai looked. "Who're you?"  
  
"I'll explain later, get in the ship everyone!"  
  
With out any questions, they all hoped into the ship. As Duke passed by the purple haired girl who was helping them inside, he noticed she was wearing dice earrings like him. "Nice earring," he said as he passed by. (uh-oh..)  
  
So the ship flew and landed near a wide-open range.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Before the girls can explain to the gang who they were, the blonde wanted to speak to Yugi alone before anything else happened.  
  
"I'm so psyched. I actually get to meet THE Yugi Moto, " she shrieked. "Mom's told me so much about you."  
  
Yugi didn't know what to say. "What? "  
  
"Oh yeah. " She scratched her chin. "I guess that was too abrupt and forward." She looked at Yugi. "Yugi, if I tell you who we are and why we're here, promise me you won't tell anyone?"  
  
"You have my word."  
  
She smiled. "My name...is Ester, the brunette purple haired is Phoenix and the brunette is Kady. We've come to the future because of Neo- Queen Serenity. She has gone missing and we've come to retrieve her and we do believe that she's here along with your friends. "  
  
Yugi's mouth dropped. "Neo-Queen Serenity? You mean Serena's reincarnation?"  
  
The girl nodded. "In order for our future, your friends future, and your future to be clear and safe is if she's around to become Serenity in the future. Since she isn't , she has vanished in thin air along with her daughter. And that's major trouble. With out them there, the evil is fare and plenty and ready to pounce on crystal Tokyo any time now. Our mothers and the rest are there trying to protect it. I just hope they're alright."  
  
Not too far away, the gang was watching them talk . A big vein popped on Joey's head. "What in da world are those 2 talkin' about?! We've got helpless girls to find here!"  
  
"Yeah, they might be in trouble!" agreed Serenity.  
  
"Just calm down Wheelers, they'll be fine," scowled Kady.  
  
Joey turned around angry just about he looked like he was going to punch her but then he realized that she knew his last name. "What the-how'd you know my last name?"  
  
The purple haired girl nervously chuckled and slapped her hand on her friend's mouth. "Lucky guess?"  
  
Yugi started to get very nervous because she kept mentioning the mother parts. "Your mothers...do I happen to know them?"  
  
"Yeah, you do!...well, you did. Take a good look at Kady and Phoenix. Do they look familiar to you?"  
  
He tilted his head away from Ester and looked at Kady and Phoenix who were talking to each other. Then it hit up. Split images showed up from both of them. Phoenix with a split image of Reenie and Kady with the split image of Lita. "Reenie and Lita are their mothers?!"  
  
Phoenix let out a little giggle. "Yeah. I'm guessing you can tell who my mother is?"  
  
The boy looked back up at her. He recognized that similar pose of the hands on the hips and the smile. He remembered....  
  
"You're mother's Mina?...wow! You really do look like her!"  
  
"Thanks Yugi. Dad said you would be the nicest person we would meet. "  
  
(This ep. Was inspired by the episode with Joey vs. Odion and Joey had that wacked out dream and Tea imitated him. Lol! I was laughing out loud.)  
  
Yugi gave her a puzzled look.  
  
She scoffed. "Well if you must know..." she cleared her throat and said as she imitated our favorite lovable guy, "I'll show 'em all dat Joey Wheeler's no monkey boy!" "Clear enough?"  
  
Yugi looked like he was going to freak out more. But he just made a fake smile. " I would never imagined it! Joey and Mina! Wow! This is great! "  
  
(Weird how Ester wasn't born with Joey's accent)  
  
"Yeah. I'm actually I get to see a younger goofier version of my dad. Bump that, he's still goofier but older in the future."  
  
"How long in the future are we talking about?"  
  
"1000 years."  
  
Yugi freaked out.  
  
"Dah!"  
  
"What's up? She was just standing there and Yugi fell!" Tristan pointed out.  
  
"There's weird stuff goin' on down there," Joey mumbled to himself.  
  
Kady raised and eyebrow. She stared at Kaiba who stared back at her.  
  
"What?" he asked  
  
She blushed, "Nothing! Nothing! I like your coat."  
  
"You see, we not really related yet all of us have an immortality gene given to us. You'll be given it too...that is if you can make it. "  
  
"You're confusing me here."  
  
"You see...the reason why all of you were all transported here was that Chaos's powers and Reenie's powers mixed together and some how, Super Sailor Pluto's powers got involved and dimension lapsing is our big problem here. Believe, my mom told me this because she so-called experienced it. Mina, Reenie, Serena, Raye, Lita and Ami are all trapped in duel monsters cards and they are scattered through out the city. " She pointed at his duel disk. "Those duel disks are will come in handy because the cards containing them happened to make their way to duelists decks through out the city. You are to duel against those who possess one of the scout cards until you get all of them. Don't worry about the outers because they're fine. But what really happened was that, once they were all set free. Chaos came back and thought he destroyed everyone. He was then defeated by the scouts and Serena but all who had perished was just....you. You were destroyed by Chaos."  
  
Yugi didn't know what to feel. Scared? Worried? Angry? "What?"  
  
"We're here to make sure you all do this and we will help you not get destroyed! By the name of Ester Wheeler!" She let out a arrogant laugh which made a small sweat drop on Yugi.  
  
"Is it me or does that girl look a little familiar?" noted Duke.  
  
Kady and Phoenix immediately fell off the rock they were both sitting on and started to laugh out loud nervously.  
  
"You seriously don't know her, Duke! You're just imagining things! " bawled out Phoenix. They both sighed and just stayed there withering on their backs.  
  
______________________________  
  
Eros: *comes back with regular eyebrows* Ah, that's better!  
  
Me: That story was kinda cool huh?  
  
Eros: What? You told the story already?  
  
Me: Yeah, you should've ended cutting your eye lashes faster.  
  
Eros: What happened?  
  
Me: The identity of those 3 girls have been revealed!!!  
  
Eros: What?! And I wasn't informed!  
  
Me: Oh shut your yap. I'll tell you what's happening next.  
  
Eros: Oh goodie too-shoes!  
  
Me: *sweat drops* WHAAT-ever.  
  
UPCOMING: The father's of the two remaining girls haven't been revealed but I'm guessing you guys should know who they are by the descriptive details I put down? Well anyway, they head up towards the city to see who to battle who as Kaiba complains that he should finish his duel with Yugi right here and now! Typical. 


	18. A Brand New Mina!

Yes! Next chapter! Whooo!!!  
  
Eros: Let's begin!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or SM and I'm gunna be evil in this fic because Mina's gunna have short hair like the new Yuna in FFX-2!! OMG!!  
  
Eros: You deserve 20 lashes! *takes out eyelashes and glue*  
  
Me: Noo!!! Get away! *runs*  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
So Yugi basically explained what Ester had told him to everyone except for the secrets of her Joey and Mina and who Phoenix and Kady were really were. And it was decided! They were to go to town and look for the girls. But one in particular didn't want to do anything. He just wanted to hurry up and duel Yugi!  
  
Kady couldn't take his complaining anymore even though they were some what alike. She stopped and stared at him. "Listen you! I know you don't want to be here. All of us don't want to be here but we have to go rescue the scouts or else there won't be a world for you to duel on! "  
  
The blonde pointed at him. "Yeah Kaiba! We can bring you back to your island in your own dimension if you would only say the word we will in an instant. So whatta ya say?" Her face looked like an angry version of Joey's.  
  
"Ya! You tell him Ester!" he cheered on.  
  
Seto just grunted and continued to walk with Mokuba.  
  
Phoenix was just standing there embarrassed. "Come on guys. No arguing now!"  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
The village was just like any other. Like those modern ones in Egypt. Dogs running around with kids. Pure culture when they all entered.  
  
Ester, who seemed to be the leader of the group stopped and turned to the gang. "Okay!" She started out. "Here's how we're going to do this. "  
  
Kady threw the big duffel bag she was carrying and Ester caught it as she kneeled and opened it up. What she took out made everyone gasp.  
  
"Duel Disks!"  
  
"Yup, just like the one's you're all wearing! Since Yugi, Mai, Joey, and you Mr. Kaiba have one, some of you have to wear some as well. Any volunteers?"  
  
Phoenix looked at Duke. "Why don't you volunteer? I heard you're a good duelist." He looked at her. "Me? Where'd you here that?"  
  
She caught the duel disk. "Here. Just take it Duke. And think about fighting for Reenie."  
  
"Hey! You're right!"  
  
Ester took one and walked over to Serenity. "Here."  
  
"You want my sister to duel? Serenity, you don't have to-"  
  
"Joey, I want to."  
  
All of them were struck by her reply.  
  
"It'll make it much easier if we have a lot of people dueling to get the scouts back. Besides, you're not the only one eager to get Mina back!" She took the duel disk with out any hesitation.  
  
Kady walked up to Tea. "Here you go Tea."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"You do know duel monsters right?"  
  
"Yeah but-"  
  
"No questions! " Kady frowned. "You duel!"  
  
"Alright but I don't have a deck. Neither does Serenity."  
  
"I've got that handled," Ester reached into the bag and took out 2 dueling decks. "These decks are composed of the strongest strategies we could think of. We put them together ourselves. Put them to good use!"  
  
The girls took them. "Since we're going to be split up..." Kady took out a couple of communicators and handed them to each group. "Use these incase you're to get lost or trouble comes up. Even if you happen to free one of the scouts. Tell us!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
So they all split up, Seto wanted to go on his own because he's only helping to find Mokuba's friend Lita and she paying her back for getting the scouts as security but Kady insisted on going since he may not know how to get her out of the..well where ever she was at. And besides...it'll be good to him a little better...*cough*Geek *Cough*  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
And so Ester decided to go traveling with Joey, and Mai so she can watch if they does it right. And to...get to know her teenage father because she never actually got to see him when she was born. But as of now, she could tell, from what her mother told her, he's a goof.  
  
She reached into her pocket and took out what seemed like some sort of radar.  
  
"What's dat?" Joey asked.  
  
"Something Kady's dad built before we left. It'll tell us which scout happens to be closer.." she chuckled. "I stole it from her bag. Teehee."  
  
"You're crazy kid," Mai complimented as she looked around. She noticed something about all the villagers. There was some that either had pointy ears, some with weird tail and weird wings. She started to get creeped out. "These...people are starting to creep me out. I don't know about you guys but do you two see anything strange about the-" She couldn't finish her sentence because of Ester's hand on her mouth. She put her finger to her lips. "Sssh!" She uncovered her mouth then whispered, " Don't talk dirt about these people. They'll get automatically offended. And you really don't want to say anything to those warriors over there." Ester pointed to a couple of soldiers who had wolf heads and small angel wings. "They'll immediately attack as defense."  
  
"How do you know about that?" Joey asked her.  
  
"I know. I've been here and Phoenix with her stupid remarks got herself burned by one of their fire spells which she didn't heal after 3 weeks passed.  
  
"Geh..." Joey gave his scared face.  
  
They're suddenly talking was interrupted by the beeping of a the scout radar.  
  
"Who's da first one?"  
  
Joey and Mai leaned next to Ester as she looked. The dot that was glowing and it just happened to be glowing yellow. Yellow?-  
  
"Hey! Joey you're in luck! It's Mina's signal!"  
  
"Really? Where's it pointin'?"  
  
Ester ran as the others ran after her.  
  
The signal was close...close....  
  
Ester looked up and her mouth dropped. Joey and Mai caught up later and looked. They're mouths dropped too.  
  
Mina's or Super Sailor Venus's soul card was there, she was in the picture of Aphrodite but it was on sale for 1 million gold pieces. They don't even have that kind of money!  
  
"Oh no! 1 million gold pieces?"  
  
Joey reached into his pockets and brought them out revealing he had nothing. He groaned as a bearded man with pointy ears came up to them. "Ah! Ester! "  
  
"Hi Bulverde," greeted Ester. "Where'd you get that card?"  
  
"Oh this special card? I got it from a special delivery. Very rare. It's the goddess of Aphrodite. I'm surprised it came to me. "  
  
Joey stepped up. "Since you happen to know Ester, could you give us a discount for dat card?"  
  
"I know! How about for free? I call that a discount!" Mai suggested.  
  
"Oh? This card interests you youngsters? Discount eh?..."  
  
Ester nudged him. "How's about you put it on Neo-Queen Serenity's tab?(ooh! Bad Ester!)"  
  
"Neo-Queen Serenity?"  
  
"Don't tell me you're too old to know who she is! She's the reason why you have your business up! And...you gotta give that card to us. We need it. The queen has disappeared and so has the princess! And with out them...you know what that means...?" She raised her eyebrows.  
  
Bulverde gasped. He got scared. He took the card off the rack and gave it to her. "Here! Take it! Please save the Queen and her daughter!"  
  
"Thanks Bulverde," she looked at Joey and Mai who nodded. They both then ran onto the alley way of a building.  
  
"What now? How are we going to get her out?" Mai asked in anticipation.  
  
"Yeah? Yeah? How? How?" Joey was jumping down like an excited little boy.  
  
"Hold your duel monsters, it's gunna be kind of hard. " She held the card in between her fingers. The card glowed as she slammed it against the wall. The glowing card then expanded as big as 4 crates gathered together (2 on top, 2 on bottom) and it was just a bigger version of the card but the there was no picture. "Now! You two listen carefully. I could only hold this for awhile so we must work quickly."  
  
They looked at her.  
  
"Reach into there and feel around until you feel a human arm or what. Mina should be in there. "  
  
"Ew! But what if it's some sort gross creature?"  
  
"Mai, you heard her! Let's go!" Joey reached in there as Mai did slowly. "This stuff feels like cold gel!"  
  
"Just keep movin' your hands, Mai!" instructed Joey. A few minutes later, his face turned from strained to a happy smile! "I feel an arm!"  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"Then pull, you two!" squealed Ester. She looked took tired as she was straining to hold the card up.  
  
Joey and Mai both grunted as they tried pulling harder. They both put their feet on the wall as they were about to let go. Slowly, but surely arms started to come out. Then Mina's unconscious head.  
  
"Keep going guys! You're doing good!"  
  
The rest of Mina's body started to come out but with some few new changes on her body. She had a full-sized pair of angel wings and her hair was cut short!(Like Yuna from FFX-2) but with the same bangs. The portal for the card disappeared and Mai and Joey fell back as Mina fell on them.  
  
What a load of hurt on their backs...eep.  
  
Joey was holding onto Mina as he was the first one to wake up. The first thing he was to notice was Mina's hair. "Mina! You're hair!"  
  
"Wha-What? ...my hair?"  
  
"Hey, she's awake too!"  
  
******Mina's POV ^__^******  
  
I was finally out of that cold, disastrous place. Being lonely...and alone. Never want to experience that again. I didn't know what happened to me. The last thing I remembered was that Reenie was screaming and a big flash of light. Then, it was like I was trapped in a womb and there was a voice, probably Chaos's, telling me I was going to be alone...all alone...to wander the shadows...alone. But I heard these voices. Joey, everyone, wanting me back. My soul saw a light in the darkness. It followed that light and I ended up here. I'm back everyone. I'm back.  
  
"Mina! You're hair!" I heard Joey say.  
  
"Wha-What?....my hair?"  
  
"It's cut short!" exclaimed Mai.  
  
I had no idea what they were talking about. I didn't care what was happening to me. I was back! In fresh air! I looked up at Joey who was still holding me. He was looking at me as well.  
  
"You alright?" he asked me, worryingly.  
  
I was holding in my tears. I was happy to see him. The voice said that he would always forget me. He won't remember me anymore. I was about to cry. "You remember me?" I whimpered.  
  
"Huh?" He blinked. "Of course I remember you! How could I eva forget? "  
  
It's true! He does remember me!  
  
I hugged him and started crying into his chest. "I'm glad...the voice said you weren't going to remember me...I was so alone...I had nobody...it said I was going to be all alone."  
  
"Hey," Mai put her hand on my back. "You shouldn't think that. You're never alone. I thought that once until Joey convinced me I had friends. Never listen to anything that you don't know about, kiddo. Alright?"  
  
I had my head on Joey's chest. I looked at her as the tears kept falling down. I didn't know what to say to her. She was there too. The voice kept showing me images of Joey and Mai running off together and they were both laughing at me. They were also agreeing with the voice saying that I was going to be alone. Should I trust her? Or would she just run off with Joey and leave me behind. I looked at the girl who was kneeling right next to her and gasped. Her face looked sort of familiar yet, my sadness had suddenly gone away. I felt calm now as I saw her face. I sat up and was looking at her. She replied with a "Huh?" As Joey held my hands together with his. "Listen to Mai, Mina. " He told me. "Forget dat voice. Always rememba your friends...and me! And you'll never be alone. And as your best- friend, I promise I'll never let anything happen to you and you know I keep my promises to me best-friend!" Joey was serious. Really serious. Could I believe him? I mean, I really believed that voice but hearing Joey and Mai say this, made me not believe that anymore.  
  
I nodded. I'll try to believe them. Maybe I'll prove that voice wrong. I do have friends. And they like me! "Okay."  
  
______________________________________  
  
Eros: *bawling her eyes out* I say...that was a really nice chapter. I don't know about you guys but I'm thinking Mina was lying through her butt!  
  
Me: *cuts the last eye lash off* Yeah, you're telling me. She might go psycho on Mai from where she's been.  
  
Eros: Oh well, upcoming-  
  
UPCOMING: The search for the remaining scouts continue!! 


	19. Things are going our way

One more upload for my stories then I have to go off because my brother is giving me evil glares that he wants to use the computer so...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own neither animes!! Yay!  
  
____________________________________________  
  
"I have no idea how these angel wings appeared or how my beautiful long hair got cut down!" Mina shrieked as she tried to see her short blonde hair but couldn't see it. "My look is ruined!"  
  
As Ester and Mai comforted her, Joey took out the communicator and tried to contact the others. "Testing...1..2...uh...3. Anyone listenin'?"  
  
____________________________________________  
  
"Come in! Anybody!" came out Joey's voice from the communicator.  
  
"Could somebody answer that?" Duke asked annoyingly.  
  
Yugi took the communicator out of his pocket and answered it. "What is it Joey?"  
  
"Good news!" His voice came out of the transmitter. "We have our first rescued damsel and it just happens to be Mina!"  
  
All of them laughed happily.  
  
"She's back!" cheered Tea.  
  
"Wonderful!" Phoenix held her hands together.  
  
"That's great Joey! Keep on the look-out for more! We still have a long way to go!"  
  
"Roger dat!"  
  
"This isn't bad! " hailed Tristan.  
  
"You got that right!" chuckled Serenity.  
  
"Hey look! Those guys have duel disks!"  
  
"And mouse noses!"  
  
"But we can only duel them if they happen to have the scout cards on them," Tea assured them again.  
  
"Tea?" Serenity looked up to her.  
  
"What's wrong Serenity?"  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
Tea nodded. They both walked over to them as the guys laid their mouths wide open.  
  
"Are you kidding me? Seeing you two duel? We don't even know if they have a scout card with them!"  
  
"Well, they do," Phoenix looked at him. "I'm sensing a scouts in their possessions. It's Ami and Reenie!"  
  
"Reenie?!" Duke smile widened. "What are we waiting for?"  
  
"Looks like they accepted their duel challenges because they're walking else where. "  
  
They all followed them as the two mice looking macho guys headed towards two dueling arenas. "I'm sure Joey'll want to know how Serneity's dueling." Phoenix thought to herself. She took Yugi's communicator . " Hey Joey, it's Phoenix, You hear me?"  
  
___________________________________--  
  
The girls were looking at some jewelry as Joey had answered. "Yeah, Phin. I'm here. Speak up!"  
  
Over the static, Phoenix's voice came back. "IF you wanna know, Tea and Serenity are going to duel these 2 macho looking mice men and it happens to be for Ami and Reenie so you want some updates on how you're sister does through out the duel?"  
  
Joey's face was over-joyed. "hey yeah! Sounds great! Thanks Phoenix!"  
  
"No prob. Joe!"  
  
****MINA'S POV***  
  
Man, I can't wait to get back to our own dimension and to finish this tournament now that when we get all our girls back. And get these freaken wings off!  
  
As I was looking at some duel monsters cards, I can see the new comer Ester staring at me. I looked at her as she looked away pretending to do something. What a weird kid.  
  
"Hey Mina..." Mai called out to me calmly.  
  
"hm?"  
  
"I can't wait until this is over so we can get onto dueling each other."  
  
"I was thinking the exact same thing."  
  
The scout radar started beeping again as Ester took it out quickly.  
  
"Who is it dis time, Ester?"  
  
We all looked. The dot was blinking white. "Oh awesome! It's Serena! But I don't sense her anywhere!"  
  
I thought of something...maybe a friend could help us out.  
  
I took my deck out and looked for her. There!  
  
I held the card up and said, "We could use your help! Dark Magician girl!"  
  
"Wha-?!" Joey and Mai were left speechless as The DMG came out right in front of them. Fully real!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Very quickly, Tea had won her match and received her Ami scout card as Serenity was now dueling for Reenie's scout card. And she was almost there!  
  
"You're doing great Serenity! You're almost there!" huzzahed Duke.  
  
She drew her last card and smiled.  
  
"What iz ziz that you are zmiling about?"  
  
She put the card down. "I summon Pink Fairy! (made up card) in attack mode!"  
  
Up on the field came a pink woman with fairy wings that giggled.  
  
1500/1000  
  
"Ha! Zat iz a ztupid card!"  
  
"Maybe. But now when I add magic card, Fairy Elixir! (Made up card) which adds up my Pink Fairy's attack power up by 600 points! Making it 100 more points stronger than yours!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
The others cheered as Serenity made her final attack.  
  
"Pink Fairy! Attack with your Pixie Dust Attack!"  
  
The Fairy obeyed as it pointed it's staff and a strong pink blast came out and struck the macho mouse's monster destroying it and it's life points along with it!  
  
The guy dropped to his knees as a card came flying out of his pocket.  
  
The holograms disappeared and Serenity jumped up and caught Reenie's card. "I did it you guys!" She smiled at her friends who were still cheering for her.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
They were all in an alley way, same like Joey's group was; ready to get the girls out of their cards.  
  
Phoenix held the two cards between her hands as they glew and she slammed them onto the wall which they grew to full size as last time showing a dark portal. "Somebody reach in there and get them out!"  
  
Tristan and Tea reached in Ami's as Yugi and Duke reached into Reenie's.  
  
"What are we supposed to be feeling for?" Tea asked as she strained to look around.  
  
"An arms or leg or something!"  
  
"Hey! I feel something! How about you, Tea?"  
  
"Yeah! I feel Ami's arm!"  
  
As they were pulling her out, Yugi and Duke were already in the midst of pulling Reenie out.  
  
Everything was starting to be okay....or at least they thought. Just wait until later on.  
  
______________________________-  
  
Sorry about that last chapter but again my brother gae me the look. So, hope you enjoy! 


	20. The old boyfriend issue

Yay! I'm going to update!  
  
Me: Eros! Tell us what's going to happen here!  
  
Eros: Well, well, well! I won't say when the girls all found each other but Joey meets an old boyfriend in this chapter!  
  
Me: Whoo-hoo!  
  
Eros: The thing is, Joey and Mina aren't official but he cares a lot about her but does she feel the same way? Is she still having the fear of him running off with Mai and leaving her behind? How will she react? Watch Briefs' dumb humor in this one!  
  
Me: Oh shut up..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own neither animes!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
****KADY'S POV***  
  
Oh man! I never knew he was such a skeez in his younger days! And so mean to other people. He was never like this before!....wait, mom told me he was. She told me I was to expect that. Complaining, moaning and groaning and saying that he should be able to defeat Yugi once and for all! Blah, blah, blah. Honey, if you only knew that there was a god card that over looks the 3 Egyptian G--...wait, did I just call him "honey?" EWWW!!!  
  
I couldn't put up with it so I asked Mokuba to give me the communicator. I knew Ester stole my scout radar my dad built after we departed. "Ester....do you hear me?"  
  
We all stopped as we waited for a reply.  
  
"Yes, I do. What do you want?"  
  
"Hey! Ask her if there's any good places to eat here! I'm starvin'!"  
  
"Joey!"  
  
"Really! Do you have any manners?"  
  
I sweat dropped as I spoke into the communicator. "Eh...do you have my communicator?"  
  
The next thing we heard was "Eh heh heh heh heh heh...eh heh heh heh heh heh ...."  
  
Mokuba sweat dropped. "Does she know or not?"  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
~~~(means a halt on Kady's POV)  
  
An embarrassed Mai was watching Mina pulling Joey away from the little fox girls who had big puffs of cotton candy in their hands and eating them happily as Ester was standing away from them. "Hold your horses, I'll send it to you." She reached into her pocket as turned the radar into a ball of light and threw it up high.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
(Continue Kady's POV!)  
  
I handed Mokuba back the communicator as I started to run back.  
  
"What are you doing?" Seto asked me. He looked at me like I was having a seizure.  
  
"Just watch!" I saw the ball of light and jumped up and caught it. It then turned back to the radar. "Come here!" I demanded. Normally, Seto wouldn't take orders from anyone but in this case...he listened to Kady. (Omg, I was surprised when I wrote that. Lol.)  
  
"What's going on?" Mokuba questioned. "Is this how we're going to find one of them? "  
  
"Yeah, remember Yugi called in and said that they found Reenie and Ami? Raye and Serena's just left and we're almost home free!" I squealed.  
  
"What's that green dot?" asked the older brother.  
  
"Aha! You're in luck! We have Lita!"  
  
"We do! Where's that headed?" Mokuba took a gander on the radar and started to run east.  
  
"Mokuba!"  
  
I also heard he was silly in his adolescent days.  
  
We all followed him until we reached a pig looking guy eating trash from the trash cans.  
  
Seto and I turned our heads back in disgust as Mokuba showed no sign of being disgusted. "Hey you! Do you have the Sailor Jupiter card or not?!"  
  
The pig looking guy looked at us. He was smelly yet very messy. He even had this curly tail on his bottom. He snorted a few times and smirked. When he took one step the smell of this guy was so revolting. Oh my gosh! Ew! IF any of my friends were in here, off they would go to an early grave due to smelling of foulness.  
  
"Oh!" He snorted. "Somebody wants this itty bitty card?" He took it out and showed Lita in her scout form on the card.  
  
"Mom!" I thought to myself. I let out a little growl as Seto stepped up. "Foul. Mokuba, give him a duel disk. "  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ester said we are to duel the ones who have the scout cards and to win the card from them. Throw him your duel disk."  
  
Mokuba sighed and covered his nose with one hand and with the other he shook his arm and off came the duel disk as the pig-guy caught it with his disgusting hands. "You want to duel?"  
  
I fell to my knees because I couldn't stand the really gross smell. For goodness sake it smells like rotten eggs and sardines mixed with dirty jock straps and vinegar, Ugh! "You handle this Kaiba, I'll sit here and wither in the gross smell."  
  
He nodded. "Let's duel!"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
***END KADY'S POV****  
  
Over at Yugi's group side of the town, everyone thought having Ami and Reenie back would be a breeze. Ami in her Mercury scout form and Reenie in her angel form(with the wings and everything), but think again.  
  
The gang was walking up in front as Ami and Reenie were walking from behind. She was acting like she was already Duke's girlfriend. "I don't understand. It was like I was in all of everyone's place. I was Yugi and faced Pegasus, I was Tea and was dancing against Johnny Steps, and I saw Duke throwing dice at Joey! I don't understand why you just had to be so cruel! Don't you understand you have to let his ego go out on himself from time to time? Dice can actually hurt people you know. It's healthy for him to lose on his own and suffer his consequences but hurting him? I mean making him wear a dog suit? Very mean. I don't know what you were thinking, Duke. You're such a cruel, cruel boy."  
  
Duke chuckled nervously at Serenity as she just walked next to Phoenix and Tea. Tristan had his nose up in disgust. "Really Duke! How could you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" said Tea as she tapped him on the shoulder. "You were there too when that happened."  
  
"You had to ruin it."  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
The girls were all walking in front as a sad and hungry-stricken Joey followed up behind. He groaned. "If I don't have somethin' to eat, I'll die away!"  
  
Mina sighed embarrassingly. "Give me a break Joey...hm?" Something had caught her attention. It's...it's...  
  
***MINA'S POV****  
  
Toulin! My old wind demon...ex-boyfriend? Please don't meet Joey, please don't meet Joey!  
  
(Toulin is based on Jin from Yu Yu Hakusho)  
  
****END POV****  
  
Ester couldn't take it any more and bought her starving teenage father a fried chicken leg as he craved his fangs into it Mai looked over to where Mina was at. "Where's Mina?"  
  
Joey glanced over at around and steam came out of his ears as he saw Mina talking to a good looking man. A more good looking man than him!  
  
He threw the large chicken leg to Ester as he stomped away in between the guy and Mina. "What's da big idea, pal?"  
  
"huh?" The guy obviously had no idea what was going on.  
  
"You talkin' to dis girl! She's too good for you! Forget it pal!"  
  
Mina annoyingly pushed Joey to the side and continued to talk to Toulin.  
  
That's when Joey's modern 5 year old instincts started to act out, "Don't you dare push me Mina! Who is dis guy that I don't know about?!"  
  
The blonde shook her head and pushed him away from the people who were now looking at him as a side-show freak.  
  
"Joey, calm down alright? She's just asking for some directions from Toulin. Oops." She covered her mouth and knew that she accidentally let something slip. "Erase that if you will, Joey."  
  
"No, continue! How do you know this guy?"  
  
"Yeah, how do you know this good looking demon fellow?"  
  
"No you too?!"  
  
"Cool it monkey boy."  
  
Ester shook her head of the behavior he's showing. She never got any of this from him. In occasionally once and awhile. "If you must know, ...before she ever found you, Toulin was Mina's boyfriend for about a year. "  
  
"B-B-B-" he studdered.  
  
"You heard me, Wheeler. Boyfriend."  
  
"What caused them to break up?" Mai asked . She looked like she really wanted to know.  
  
Ester looked at her. "Well, he saw a few good-looking demon girls looking his way and Mina got super jealous and poof! They broke up!"  
  
That made Mai question another thing. "How do you know that? You just met Mina after she got out of that card prison."  
  
Ester start laughing nervously. Nervously that it made her sweat drop small, then a bigger one. "We talked."  
  
Joey growled. "I don't see what she saw in dat guy anyway! Who wears majorly open toed sandals and has black hair?! And weird fangs..."  
  
"He's a demon!"  
  
" I don't know about that Joey..." Mai rubbed her chin. "He is kinda cute for a non-human..."  
  
And off Joey went as he fell.(Note: When I say fell means they fell like anime when I saw fall, I mean they really fall like fall off a cliff. Just to make it easier for you all, ~~=means falling like anime fall **=means they fell as in actually fall off of something)  
  
He got up immediately and stared angrily at Toulin who was making Mina giggle. She said her good-bye as she walked over to her friends. A bawling brawl was waiting for her sooner or later.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yugi's gang was gathered in the middle. "Cool! So, let's start looking for Raye sometime soon. Before it gets too late because it does get dark here," suggested Phoenix. "But I can't sense her anywhere."  
  
"Ami and I can't sense her either."  
  
"What if her captive has her energy suppressed meaning we can't find her!"  
  
A flash of light came and out came Yugi's alter ego. A Mr. Yami-Yugi.  
  
"I think I may know where she is at. I can sense her fully."  
  
"Whoa, how Yugi?" asked Tea. "The others can't sense her but you can?"  
  
"It's hard to explain Tea...but some how, her soul must be emitting Egyptian powers at me."  
  
"You think-?"  
  
Phoenix looked around the group as everyone talked about if Raye was this or if she was that. She was the only one who knew of Raye's true identity...  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"I DON'T SEE HOW YOU'RE MAD! I ONLY DATED HIM 3 YEARS AGO! DID I KNOW YOU 3 YEARS AGO? NO! I CONTINUED TO KNOW YOU SINCE THIS AFTER NOON FOR GOODNESS SAKE!"  
  
"You should tell me about your recent boyfriends when I ask!"  
  
"Joey...you never asked who I was dating ever since I moved away..."  
  
He blinked. "huh?" he raised his head up. "Oh yeah, dat's right!"  
  
"Oh!" groaned Ester and Mai as they almost fell~~.  
  
TBC...  
  
______________________________  
  
Eros: Will Joey ever stop being jealous?  
  
Me: Who knows?  
  
UPCOMING: Next girl is free and it's just one more and we can go home or face Chaos right there and now...in a different dimension...for the fate of the world! 


	21. INTERVIEWS! Part 1

Something for fun  
  
Me: I decided to hold up on the next chapter because I wanted Eros to interview all the characters and on their thoughts for now(the story up to this point) ...sorry...I was just bored. But I assure you all, the next chapter will come up after this interview section!  
  
*~*~*~*~Mina's interview!*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Our characters were asked questions so here are their responses and I know they don't act like this but it's my opinion on how they would react!)  
  
Eros: Hi Mina! I hope you're well today!  
  
Mina: *sits at the chair**has an angry look on her face*  
  
Eros: ....*thinking* "I'm afraid to ask..." How are you today?  
  
Mina: *glares at her**becomes happy instantly* I'm fine! How about you?  
  
Eros:*falls off her chair and groans**slowly gets back up with her hair messed up* Okay! *receives the clip board from me* I thank you for doing this interview with me.  
  
Mina: No problem-o!  
  
Eros: okay....1st question...How did it feel like when you saw Joey for the first time in 7 years when you were just floating there in your Sailor V costume?  
  
Mina: Hm...well, I couldn't believe it at first because I mean...it was him! Joey Wheeler! My old best-friend from along time ago. How would you feel if you saw (my new name is Crazy Rikku but she still calls me Briefs) Briefs for the first time in awhile?  
  
Eros: *ignoring that* Next question!  
  
Me: Answer that darn question Eros!!!  
  
Eros: But I don't know what to say!!  
  
Mina: Oh forget it. Next?  
  
Eros: *clears throat* Out of all the scouts, who would you say is your best- friend out of them all?  
  
Mina: Weren't you reading the story? It's Reenie! Duh!  
  
Eros: I thought it was Joey.  
  
Mina: He's my best friend. Reenie and the others are my best-best friends!  
  
Joey: *sitting in the audience* Why can't I be your best-best friend too?!  
  
Mina: *sweat drops* Next?  
  
Eros: Do you think of Joey as of something more?  
  
Mina: Why do all these questions have to do with Joey?!  
  
Joey: *yells* Hey! She can't help it! I'm like the hero in da story!  
  
Mina: *annoyed* He's a rude, cynical pig-headed guy.  
  
Joey: *face goes beet red* SAY WHAT?!  
  
Serenity: *sitting right next to him* Joey! Sit down, please!  
  
Mina: Could your questions stop being about Joey? How about something more to talk about here?  
  
Joey: *vein pops out of head**growling*  
  
Eros: Yes...*looking from Joey to Mina* I agree...next question...Do you know anything about Ester at all?  
  
Mina: Mmm....basically, she's from our crystal Tokyo future and that's about it...she likes to talk about her mom a lot and especially making similarities to Joey and her dad from the way future.  
  
Eros: *thinking*"If you only knew..." Last question! What do you think will happen when the remaining scouts are finally found?  
  
Mina: Totally destruction, I think. A fight for our lives...  
  
*~*~*~*~*SERENA'S INTERVIEW!*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena: *sits down in her seat* ooh, snuggly. Say, is there anything to snack on while you interview me?  
  
Eros:......*points at the coffee table next to her* Knock yourself out.  
  
Serena: Awesome! *grabs a big hamburger* *takes a big bite* Go ahead!  
  
Eros: *sort of disgusted* Oooookay, 1st question, What are you thinking of the situation so far?  
  
Serena: What do I think of it? How can I think of it? I'm trapped in a card!  
  
Eros: That's right...you are...never mind. 2nd question, Do you really like Marik?  
  
Serena: Well, *nibbles on a cookie*(I wonder where that hamburger went) I do care about him...he loves me, but do I love him? Maybe...if he could not try to get himself taken over for once then maybe. Yeah.  
  
Eros: That is so sweet!  
  
Me: *yells from the back room* Just keep going!  
  
Eros: *annoyed* Next question! If you never met Marik when you were little then who would you mostly see yourself with?  
  
Serena: That's hard...  
  
Reenie: *from the audience* Just answer the dang question sis!  
  
Serena: I will!  
  
Eros: *looks at watch*  
  
Serena: I'd say...maybe...Tristan if he wasn't so tough all the time.  
  
Tristan: me? Alright!  
  
Reenie: What are you cheering about? She's obviously taken.  
  
Tristan: *cringes into a ball and whimpers*  
  
Eros: (4) Who's your best scout in your team? Lita, Mina, Raye, Reenie or Ami?  
  
Reenie: Me of course!  
  
Serena: I'd say Ami.  
  
Reenie: WHAT?!  
  
Serena: She's the smart one in the group and she has that handy-dandy little computer.  
  
Eros: I see! Okay, last question, What do you think will happen once the gang rescues you, Raye and Lita from the cards.  
  
Serena: The showdown with Chaos of course! I can't wait to fight that creep! It already took a person under control and I won't let it happen to Marik! *hops out of the chair**Starts running as her voice trails off* I'll save you Marik!!!  
  
Eros: Weirdo...  
  
Reenie: AMEN TO THAT!  
  
*~*~*~*~*RAYE'S INTERVIEW*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eros: Finally, some one normal for a change.  
  
Me: She's the girl who hangs out with crows. I call that creepy.  
  
Eros: MEANY!  
  
Me: *whimpers in the back room*  
  
Eros: Thanks for being here Raye.  
  
Raye: No problem.  
  
Eros: Uh...why are you dressed like that?  
  
Raye: You'll see.  
  
Eros: Alright...1st question! Yami may think he has some sort of ancient connection with you. True or false?  
  
Raye: Find out for yourself.  
  
Me: *mumbles* This isn't helping.  
  
Eros: Fine. Question Number 2! What do you think of Joey Wheeler?  
  
Joey: Why am I always mentioned?!  
  
Mina: Like you said, you're SOOOOO popular.  
  
Joey: I am, aren't I?  
  
Raye: Joey? I think he's a good friend and he cares a lot for Mina. Even though they just reunited this afternoon.  
  
Mina: Darn tootin'.  
  
Eros: How long will you become a temple priestess?  
  
Raye: I'm guessing for not that long. Things will change.  
  
Eros: Wow, this is going fast...*sweat drops* Strange...anyway! How's your grandpa?  
  
Raye: *gets annoyed* *sighs* Still the same old, crazy man as ever.  
  
Eros: Too fast...Are you single?  
  
Raye: Soon I won't be.  
  
Eros: Do you think you play a major role in this story?  
  
Raye: Not as of now but as you think the story ends, I'm coming up later to be a main one.  
  
Eros: Thanks...I guess...  
  
Joey: *boos* BOO! That was too quick! Needs more Joey facts!  
  
Eros: Shuddup!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~Lita's interview!~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
Eros: I'm actually glad to have a fighter to interview.  
  
Lita: Thanks!  
  
Eros: Now I'm sure everyone's dying to know...Is there something going on between you and Seto Kaiba?  
  
Lita: How so?  
  
Eros: Like romance?  
  
Lita: Are you kidding me? *scoffs**crosses arms* That guy's as cold as ever!  
  
Eros: That concludes my questions on that...What do you think of Kady?  
  
Lita: Kady? Who's Kady?  
  
Kady: *in the audience* *grumbles*  
  
Eros: My bad! Uh...Just reading the last chapter, does Seto get you out?  
  
Lita: I thought you just said you weren't going to do anymore questions on Seto Kaiba?  
  
Eros: I lied. Now answer.  
  
Lita: You'll just have to read about that.  
  
Eros: Fine...then... (4) Out of all the guys, who do you think looks like your old boyfriend?  
  
Lita: I'd say...*looks at the audience and sees Tristan, Duke and Joey waving* Tristan.  
  
Tristan: Score another for the man!  
  
Lita: Except he wasn't that tall.  
  
Tristan: *falls* Dah!  
  
Joey & Duke: *both smile slyly down on him*  
  
Eros: What's your role in this upcoming battle against Chaos?  
  
Lita: My role? My role is anything. To destroy Chaos...yeah, that's it. Destroy it for good!  
  
Eros: Very well said my friend....Next!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~AMI'S INTERVIEW*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eros: This should be easy since you're hardly mentioned in here.  
  
Ami: *a little struck* Okay...  
  
Eros: Rumors have it that you and Bakura....?  
  
Ami: We're just friends! Nothing more1  
  
Eros: Clear enough! Next- what do you think of Serena as the leader?  
  
Ami: I think she's a great leader and we can't have no one better.  
  
Raye: *from audience* I was supposed to be leader ya know!  
  
Ami: Well that was before we found out Serena was the moon princess, right?  
  
Raye: *sighs and looks down* You're right.  
  
Eros: Can't you ever skip a day of studies and just have fun with your friends?  
  
Ami: I spend time with my friends! A lot of time1  
  
Serena: *sitting next to Reenie in the audience* Yeah , when your nose isn't down in a book.  
  
Ami: Oh Serena! *nervously smiles*  
  
Eros: Don't you wish there were more stories dedicated to you?  
  
Ami: Sometimes I do wish that...yeah.  
  
Eros: How much was that Briefs!?  
  
Me: 4! Keep going!  
  
Ami: I'm boring you aren't I?  
  
Eros: huh? What was that hon? I didn't hear you.  
  
Ami: *sweat drops* Never mind.  
  
Eros: Last question. What do you think you can do to help out with this situation?  
  
Ami: I could give in my smarts and my fighting abilities.  
  
Eros: Very good. Very good....  
  
*~*~*~*~*BAKURA's(the good one) INTERVIEW!~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eros: Ooh, I'm interviewing my first boy!  
  
Bakura: You may go ahead with the questions.  
  
Eros: What's up with you and Ami?  
  
Bakura: Me and Ami? What on earth do you mean?  
  
Eros: Did you watch my interview with her last time? There's rumors between you two that you're both more than just friends.  
  
Yami Bakura: *grunts* Idiot  
  
Eros: What was that?  
  
Bakura: *sweat drops* Nothing! Nothing!  
  
Eros: Alrighty then...anyway, do you know you have an inner spirit inside you?  
  
Bakura: Spirit? What spirit?  
  
Eros: I guess you don't know-next question! What do you think of people thinking you're creepy? Obviously Joey thinks so.  
  
Joey: *yells* DAT'S NOT TRUE! IT'S DA MAGIC DAT CREEPS ME OUT!  
  
Mina & Tristan: *both hop on him to calm him down*  
  
Eros: Never mind that Bakura *turns but sees Bakura's gone* Bakura? Bakura?  
  
Yami Bakura: *laughter echoes the studio*  
  
*lights shut off*  
  
*girls scream*  
  
*~*~*~*~**~Yami Marik*~**~~**~  
  
Me: Since Eros is scared out of her undies, I'll be interviewing for now! And what do we have here? Mr-Mar-*pupils disappear and head drops*  
  
Yami Marik: *holding his millennium rod* *chuckles and leaves*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~REENIE'S INTERVIEW*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena: *holding clip board* I have no idea why the girls don't want to come out and interview...maybe it's a fear of Yamis. Hey, Eros is a Yami! Could she be afraid of herself?  
  
Reenie: Just go on with the interview Serena1  
  
Serena: Oh yeah-right! *looks on the clip board* 1st up...Describe your relationship with...me? Wait, Reenie, you don't have to answer tha-  
  
Reenie: The relationship with my sister is normal. We have our fights, we're best-friends.  
  
Serena: Say wha-? I thought you were going to say something different.  
  
Reenie: Something different? Like how you're very difficult to live with? You snore while you sleep, you eat mostly junk food, and you cry at almost everything?!  
  
Serena: *Sweat drops* Next question...Why are you so annoyed with Duke?  
  
Duke: *growls out loud*  
  
Reenie: For such a mean punk he was. When I was in that soul card, I had weird memories. It was like I was in all of our friends places just for a few seconds. And when I was in Duke's place, I was throwing dice at him and that was really cruel!  
  
Mina: *from audience* *glares at Duke* Oh really?  
  
Joey: Better start runnin' Duke.  
  
Duke: *runs for it*  
  
Mina: *chases him* Get back here!!!  
  
Serena: Yeah, that'll be kinda weird if you two were to marry and had a kid. I wonder what it would look like.  
  
Phoenix: *sitting in the audience* *grunts out loud*  
  
*~*~*~*~ESTER'S INTERVIEW*~*~*~*~  
  
Eros: I'm hear everyone! *bows* I know you all missed me!  
  
*crickets chirp*  
  
Ester: *sits silently in her seat staring at the ceiling*  
  
Eros: Oy...you people. Anyway, Ester, can you tell us who you're parents are?  
  
Ester: *looking at Joey and Mina*  
  
Mina: What? Do I have something on my face? Is it my hair? Because I have no idea how it got that way!  
  
Joey: What is it?!  
  
Ester: *coughs* No comment.  
  
Eros: Bogus....Who are you're best-friends in the world?  
  
Ester: Phoenix and Kady of course!  
  
Eros: And out of those 2 who's your bestest?  
  
Ester: Uh....  
  
Phoenix & Kady: *both appear behind the stair way with long swords in their hands*  
  
Ester : No comment! *nervously smiles*  
  
Eros: This is so not getting no where! Next!  
  
*~*~**~Kady's INTERViEW*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eros: Welcome Kady.  
  
Kady: Let's get this over with.  
  
Eros: you're in an up tight mood. I can't tell where you got it from. *looks at Seto quickly and back at Kady* So, who do you think you're like more? You're mom or your dad?  
  
Kady: I would say...mostly dad. He's really angry all the time. Like he hates the world.  
  
Eros: And you hate the world too?  
  
Kady: Only when I don't get things my way, that is.  
  
Phoenix: *from the audience* You should see her! In the future, she's spoiled!  
  
Ester: Yeah! I'll feel sorry for the unlucky pair who has her!  
  
Kady: *runs after them with energy wave in hand* Get back here you ingrates!  
  
~*~*~**~*~Phoenix's Interview!*~*~*~*  
  
Phoenix: *body all burnt to a crisp and smoking*  
  
Eros: *has a plug on her nose* Okay, how are you today Phin?  
  
Phoenix: *lets out a puff of smoke from her mouth as she says her first word* Dandy. *coughs*  
  
Eros: What's up with the earring?  
  
Phoenix: *glances at Reenie and Duke and looks back at Eros* It's a highly fashion statement in my time.  
  
Duke: I think you just copied me! Copier!  
  
Reenie: Copycat.  
  
Duke: Copy cat!  
  
Phoenix: No way!  
  
Eros: ....we'll take a break from now as we still have one more page to go before the story continues! We'll hear from Seto, Mokuba, Serenity, Yami, Yugi, Mai, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Tea, Ishizu and the outers! But that's all on the next page then our story will be back in progress! 


	22. INTERVIEWS! Part 2

(Hey! I was sort of half-asleep on the first part of the interviews but this time I'm fully awake and ready to go!)  
  
Eros: Welcome back folks! After this many hours break and a consumption of many ramen noodles, we're ready for our remaining people to interview!  
  
*~*~*~*~SETO KAIBA'S INTERVIEW*~*~*~*~  
  
Eros: Please welcome our first guest---Kaiba!!  
  
Joey: *booing from the audience*  
  
Mina: *covers his mouth* Sorry!  
  
Eros: Thanks for being here Mr. busy body.  
  
Seto: *grunts*  
  
Eros: @o@...k....first question! Where do you see Kaiba Corp. in 5 years?  
  
Seto: Still being a multi-million company, of course.  
  
Eros: Cool...uh...How about, where do you see yourself in 5-10 years?  
  
Seto: I see myself as a multi-billionaire in 5 years.  
  
Joey: Yeah! It's all about da money, Kaiba!  
  
Seto: At least I don't embarrass myself in front of my girlfriend.  
  
Joey: *angry* WHY YOU-?  
  
Mina: Did he say girlfriend? But I'm not your girlfriend. But he did say girlfriend.  
  
Serenity: He did, he did!  
  
Reenie: *lands* AHA! I knew it! It's you and her ain't it?!  
  
Seto: ....no....*runs out of his seat* Let's go Mokuba!  
  
Mokuba: *sitting in the audience* But I'm being interviewed next!  
  
Seto: *grabs his hand and runs out the door*  
  
Reenie: Get back here, you rich snob! *runs after him with a torch in her hand*  
  
Eros: Alright...due to Mokuba's absence we'll interview the person who was after him...  
  
*~*~*~*~SERENITY'S INTERVIEW**~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eros: So glad you have time for this Serenity!  
  
Serenity: I'm always happy to help!  
  
Joey: *cheers from the audience* Yeah! You go Serenity!  
  
Tea: *annoyed* This isn't a football game Joey.  
  
Eros: Ignoring them-first question-If you had to choose, who would you pick to be you're boyfriend?  
  
Joey: *gets angry* BOYFRIEND?!  
  
Mina & Lita: *both hold him back*  
  
Lita: Whoa! Let her catch the question! It's hypothetical!  
  
Eros: You can choose from either, Kaiba, Duke or Tristan. Which one would tickle your fancy?  
  
Serenity: *chin leans on her finger* Um...I don't know. They're all very nice but I think I'd wait awhile until I actually date.  
  
Joey: Dat's right! *glares at Tristan and Duke* And if either of you punks make any more moves on my sister, I swear your lights will be knocked out!  
  
Duke: *sweat drops*  
  
Tristan: *nervous smile* *grabs Serena*  
  
Serena: No! I'm not your girlfriend, I'm Marik's idiot!  
  
Eros: What do you think of your brother's dueling?  
  
Serenity: I think he's the greatest duelist in the world! Win or Lose, I'll always be there for him.  
  
Me: *cues 'Aw' sound effects*  
  
Awwwww!  
  
Joey: *sniggers goofily*  
  
Eros: uh....yeah. Do you want to become a duelist like your big bro. someday?  
  
Serenity: Probably not. I wouldn't think I'd be that good anyway! *nervous chuckle*  
  
Joey: What are you talkin' about Serenity? You'd be good at anything! You're the one with da smarts and I'm the one that was born wit' da good looks. Just ask Mina!  
  
Mina: Ask me what?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~MAI'S INTERVIEW*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eros: I don't even know why I'm interviewing you.  
  
Mai: I don't even know why I'm here.  
  
Me: *comes skipping in front of them holding a big poster board saying "Eros and Mai are enemies . Don't ask* *skips away*  
  
Eros: First question. What's your true feelings for Joey?  
  
Mai: *scoffs* *looks at Serenity who has her innocent look* Well, just for Serenity's case, I think of Joey as a friend to me. I almost thought he liked me more than a friend once.  
  
Mina: Once?  
  
Joey: *chuckles nervously**getting afraid of Mina* Ignore dat Mina. I just think of Mai as a friend.  
  
Mai: That isn't really true you know! At the 1st battle city tournament you said that you wouldn't let anything happen to me because I was your friend! And looks how many times you let Mina let stuff happen to her? Face it Joey, you like me!  
  
Mina: What?  
  
Ester: *groans* This isn't going so well...  
  
Phoenix: *whispers to Kady* If this keeps up, Ester may not be born!  
  
Kady: *nods*  
  
Both: It's true! We saw it!  
  
Phoenix: She was about to get blasted from the Egyptian god card, the Winged Dragon of Ra and Joey came up to save her!  
  
Kady: He was acting like a hero!  
  
Ester: WHY YOU!---  
  
Phoenix & Kady: *both make a run for it*  
  
Ester: Get back here!!  
  
Mina: You really thought of her that way?  
  
Joey: That was the heat of the moment, Mina! That's before I reunited with you!  
  
Reenie: Wait, I don't see a reason for you to be jealous. You guys aren't even together. So why fight?  
  
Mina: Hm, you got a point.  
  
Joey: Wha?-  
  
Mina: *puts her hand in his face and pushes him away* Away you dog!  
  
Eros: ....  
  
Mai: Could we get on with this please?!  
  
Eros: Look ms. Good thang! You had an option to be here and I have no idea you chose to be here because as of right now, you're getting on my nerves!  
  
Mai: You're getting on my nerves too!  
  
Eros: *yells* THEN GO!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~YUGI'S INTERVIEW*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eros & Mai: *both yelling at each other from the other room*  
  
Me: *Sweat drops* Ignore that Yugi.  
  
Yugi: *smiling* I will. Don't worry.  
  
Me: Um, I'll be filling in for Eros as she consuls her differences with Mai once and for all. So! Yugi! How's having the millennium puzzle change you?  
  
Yugi: Change me? Gosh, I really don't know Briefs. I could duel a little better. But that's all I could think of.  
  
Me: good! Moving on. Who's your best-friend? Yami? Joey? Tristan? Tea? Mina? Who?  
  
Joey: You know it's me all da way Yuge!  
  
Tristan: No way! I'm his best-friend!  
  
Yugi: You!  
  
Tristan & Joey: What?!  
  
Me: eh? Oooohh!!...eh heh heh heh...I see....anyway-would you do anything for your friends?  
  
Yugi: indubitably!  
  
Joey: Eh? What's dat mean?  
  
Mina: It means of course you goof!  
  
Joey: Oh  
  
Me: How long do you think you're going to have that millennium puzzle?  
  
Yugi: What?  
  
Me: *distorted voice* You heard me little Yugi, how long will you have that puzzle?!  
  
Yugi: Briefs! Are you okay?  
  
Me:* shakes head* Oh! Fine, fine, I'm fine!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~YAMI'S INTERVIEW*~*~*~*~*~*(SPOILER ALERT!!)  
  
Eros: *has band-aids on her face* Ahem...I am back and we're here with Yugi's counter spirit, Pharaoh Yami!  
  
Yami: Please, don't call me that.  
  
Eros: But I like it!  
  
Yami: Very well...you may proceed with your questions.  
  
Eros: Oh goodie! I know it's not said yet but what do you have to say that Raye is the reincarnation of your wife all those years ago?  
  
Yami: *sweat drops* I have no comment.  
  
Eros: Really kid, I was expecting a better answer but okay. Think that way. Next Question! Is it true you like Tea?  
  
Yami: I think she is a good friend but nothing more.  
  
Joey: Ha-ha! Nobody wants you!  
  
Tea: Nobody wants you either.  
  
Joey: Mina does!  
  
Mina: Mina does what?  
  
Joey: *falls*  
  
Eros: This stinks...NEXT!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~JOEY'S INTERVIEW(yes!)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eros: The one everyone we've been waiting for. Our interview with a Mr. Joey Wheeler!!  
  
Joey: Yeah! I bet you're all excited.  
  
Everyone except Serenity: *all silent in the audience*  
  
Serenity: Go Joey!  
  
Eros: *sweat drops*How did you react when you found out your best-friend from 7 years ago has super powers.  
  
Joey: I thought it was awesome! I mean, she can -  
  
Mina: If you that I'll carry you around every where in Domino, you're sadly mistaken!  
  
Joey: .....next question.  
  
Eros: Is it true. Do you really like....*shudders in disgust* Mai?  
  
Joey: no, I like someone else. Mai's just a friend.  
  
Tristan: *whispers to Mina* Who's that someone else?  
  
Mina: *gets annoyed* *bonks him over the head*  
  
Eros: Alright, what gets you through the duel?  
  
Joey: Serenity, Mina and all my other friends cheerin' me on!  
  
Awwwww.....  
  
Eros: Soft harded kid...  
  
*~*~*~*~*TRISTAN'S INTERVIEW*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eros: How does it feel being rejected by half of the women here?  
  
Tristan: Could we not talk about that?  
  
Eros: How does it feel like getting rejected by Serenity?  
  
Tristan: I asked you nicely! Could we not talk about that?!  
  
Eros: .....*wants to go the distance* How does it feel that even Briefs rejected you too!  
  
Tristan: *Gets angry* *chases after Eros* Rotten Yami!  
  
Eros: *laughing as she runs*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*DUKE'S INTERVIEW*~*~*~**~  
  
Serena: Hey everyone, it's me again! And I'm here to interview the person my sister is now dispising. Mr. Duke Devlin a.k.a. inflated Ego Man!  
  
Duke: Hey!  
  
Serena: So, if Reenie ever did become your girlfriend would you get rid of the cheerleaders?  
  
Reenie: *watching from the doors*  
  
Duke: They boost my spirit up a lot and it's nice to have fans around you for the greatness you've endured.  
  
Reenie: *rolls eyes*  
  
Serena: Do you think there's something peculiar about Phoenix?  
  
Phoenix: Peculiar? Peculiar about me?  
  
Kady: You heard her Phoenix. You're peculiar so get over it.  
  
Duke: No, not really, except for the fact that she copied my style!  
  
Reenie: Oh for goodness sake! Copycat! Call her that!  
  
Serena: Calm down sis! Don't hate him because he's a vocabulary illiterate!  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~TEA'S INTERVIEW*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Last interview)  
  
Eros: I'm back and away from Tristan's wrath! And we're here at our last interview because it's about way late over here and our outers and Ishizu already left to go home already. So! Tea! Would you ever like to be on broad way?  
  
Tea: Yeah! That would be a terrific chance!  
  
Eros: What type of music do you dance to?  
  
Tea: Mostly pop.  
  
Eros: If Yami ever lost that duel, would you really go on a date with Johnny steps?  
  
Tea: Oh geez! I wish people would stop telling me about that!  
  
Eros: Last question. Before the girls came to all of your lives, didn't it feel weird having just boys as your best-friends?  
  
Tea: I see nothing wrong with that, do you?  
  
Eros: No...no I don't  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*SPECIAL OFFER!!*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: It's Briefs again here! I'm holding a little contest for GROWING UP WITH APHRODITE! The story's gunna end soon but it's going to begin a new and I wanna know if anyone would like to be the new character! Here's the rules :  
  
1-You have to be on the computer at least twice a day everyday or at least once to talk to me.  
  
2-and you have to be like a really perky person! Lol  
  
Here's what you have to do.  
  
1: Character name, description: You gotta have your character's name and description like, what does he/she look like, is this person a demon, fox- mutant, human what? What they where and all that good stuff. Are they Irish, Scottish, from England, do they speak English?  
  
2: Personality: What they're like. Are they spunky, cocky like Joey? Are they sweet and gentle like Serenity? What's going on? You tell me. Does he/she have any super powers or any special fighting skills such as throwing energy blasts, flying , or super smarts?  
  
3: Would you like them to have a special relationship with one of our characters: Like a long lost brother/sister. Old friend, old boy-friend, old girl friend, old enemy. Tell me.  
  
Entries will be seen until Saturday when I'll start writing the new chapters on paper then later they'll be on FF.net. Think of something cool and send them in! 


	23. Dancing to Destruction

Ah, here I am with an update on this chapter. Let's see what we have, shall we?  
  
Thanks for the Reviews!! Very Very Splendid!....uh, yeah  
  
Is this chapter, you may read a lot of skin being shown! ^__^  
  
Eros: Remember! That contest is still running since we did just start it today. However submits the best...uh...  
  
Me: Application  
  
Eros: APPLICATION gets to be in the story but we're really series here. You have to be at least an active person on the computer. SO let's get on with the story already!  
  
Me: Onward!  
  
__________________  
  
Dancing to Destruction  
  
__________________  
  
Joey's group was walking for quite some time now. And The Dark Magician girl still doesn't know why she was summoned up. Ester elbowed Mina slightly since she wasn't talking to Joey. "Hey," she whispered. "Is there any reason you summoned your Dark Magician girl? I mean...huh?"  
  
They both looked at the DMG(just to save us some time) who was holding onto her staff and following right behind them. She didn't really attract attention since everyone in the world of Imega have their funny features. Her height? She was nearly as tall as Mina but about a half inch shorter. "Hm..."  
  
Then it hit her. She sensed Serena's energy. "Ah...Ester, do you sense that?"  
  
Ester looked like she sniffed the air. "Oh! I do! It's her!"  
  
"Dark Magician girl!" Mina called out as the teenage girl from the card looked at her. "You remember those two blondes with us? DMG nodded. "Tell them we're going to look for Serena, and we'll go look for them when 30 minutes from now! Okay?" The girl nodded and giggled.  
  
Ester, made a small fake smile as she and Mina took off to the air and the DMG was left there standing in front of the restaurant to wait for the two humans.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ugh..." Lita rubbed her wrists as she was walking with Seto's group; She wasn't in Jupiter form but with angel wings to match. "Finally, to be out of that card!" She whispered to Kady. "Did he really duel for me?"  
  
Kady nodded. Lita walked up to Kaiba. "Um, thanks for saving me."  
  
"Don't get me wrong, I did this for Mokuba and so we can go home sooner so I can finish my duel with Yugi. Nothing more," he laid eyes on her and eyes back on where they were walking.  
  
Kady just shook her head and giggled silently to herself. There's a major difference between him now and him in the future. One that'll make you laugh!  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Yugi's group was doing good by the way. Yami won Raye's card and as they came to a solid wall , Reenie took a look at it and gasped.  
  
"Reenie, what's wrong?"  
  
"Raye's card...." she held it into the middle. "Take a look everyone."  
  
The gang all gathered in the middle as they all gasped. Yami was star- struck himself. "There's only one way to prove this." Phoenix suggested as she took the card. She struck it to the wall as the card became dimensionally bigger. "Remember the deal folks! Reach in and grab hold!"  
  
Yami, Duke and Tristan were the ones to reach in as they kept moving their arms around to feel anything because just like Mina, they all happen to be trapped into darkness.  
  
"Here we go!" There was hope in Tristan's voice.  
  
"Careful guys!" Yami told his friends. "1! 2! 3!" And with a sudden strain of motion, Raye, was pulled out of her card prison. But, she wasn't in her Mars form, and she wasn't in an angel form, she was dressed like an Egyptian queen! Similar to Ishizu's clothing. And yet, there was something glowing on her forehead.  
  
"The millennium symbol!" Yami's eyes widen in sudden suppression.  
  
Mercury kneeled to Tristan who was holding onto Raye. "Hey Raye?" She held her hand above her forehead as cold mist started to come out of hand and onto the forehead.  
  
"Come in! All communicators please listen up!" Came a familiar voice from some where. Yami answered it. "Go ahead Ester."  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Kady held the communicator up. "Yeah, go ahead Essy"  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Ester's voice continued. "Once Raye is found, meet the Dark Magician Girl in front of the black smith."  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Mokuba took the communicator. "Is this some sort of joke? You want us to meet Mina's duel monster card in front of the black smith?"  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
"Oh? I forgot to tell you? I was the only one born with the power to make Duel Monsters real...yeah, it's some sort of genetics I have. Anyway, she's waiting for both of your groups in front of there so meet her and she'll take you to where we are right now and I hope Tea, and Reenie are listening?"  
  
Tea leaned in a bit. "We're listening Ester."  
  
"Go ahead," sighed Reenie.  
  
"I hope both of you know how to dance? Because..." she was silent for a minute as Reenie and Tea exchanged glances. "We're going to need you guys and Mina to achieve our last scout card. Which is Serena. So if you think of her as a friend, you'll come and help...her."  
  
Mina's voice came over the communicator. "And make it snappy guys! I'm rarin' to go!---Ah! Get off me Joey!"  
  
"Hey Sis! How was your duel?"  
  
Serenity smiled and leaned in. "It was fine big brother! I won Reenie!"  
  
"Dat's great! Hey-oh!"  
  
Mina was back into the control. "Just get here guys. Over and out."  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
The DMG was waiting right in front of the "Roarin' ta Go" black smiths when she saw Yugi's group arrive first. She jumped up and down and waved and giggled as they all walked over to her very surprised. A real duel monster in front of their face!  
  
"Wow! She's so real!" spoke up Tea as she was really amazed.  
  
The DMG looked in the other direction and started jumping up and down as she saw Seto's group come over.  
  
After a small reunion and some "how's" and some compliments on how the DMG is so real, they were off following the apprentice to where there other friends were.  
  
And there they were. Well...Mai, Ester, and Joey, Mina was somewhere .  
  
______________________________________  
  
"So what you're saying..." started Reenie. "Is that Mina's going to sing, while Tea and myself dance and if we do a good job the owner of the club, he'll give us Serena's soul card?"  
  
Mai nodded. "That's the deal girlie. Now you two better hurry up to the back area and get changed. The show's about to start. "  
  
"Let's go Reenie!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
The two girls ran towards the back area as the gang walked up to the front of stage to get a good view.  
  
"This is a club?" asked Kady. "I thought clubs were supposed to be indoors?"  
  
"Well ya thought wrong kiddo. The Imegians build their clubs this way."  
  
Raye, who had just woken up 10 minutes ago, didn't have no idea what was going on because she never said a word once she woke up. She was astonished on what she was wearing as Yami was. Maybe their questions would be answered when the time comes.  
  
Mina peeked from behind the curtain and looked at her friends. Since DMG was her card, she was the master. Once the DMG saw her, she took notice. She nodded and tapped Raye on the shoulder as her first was, "What is it?" DMG only shook her head nudging her to look at the curtain. Raye looked and saw Mina waving. Raye scoffed and told her friends, "I'll be right back you guys. She needs me. " She flew up and walked behind the curtain.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
The concert went on, with out any problem, with the Imegian crowd rockin' to the music Mina was singing too. And the outfit! Whew! Hard to get a sort of skimpy outfit over a pair of angel wings. Believe me...the only part skimpy about it was a whole lot of stomach.  
  
So, the crowd loved it and they went to get their payment.  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled Mina. The fox owner was getting scared. Mina's friends gathered around her as she put her hands on her hips. "What do you mean it wasn't GOOD ENOUGH?!"  
  
"the human girl made one mishap on the chorus line. " he pointed at Tea.  
  
"Listen you!" She crossed her arms. "I did my best out there. So did the others. We deserve that Scout card!"  
  
"Come back when you learn how to dance!"  
  
Mina growled. She took step after step towards the guy as Joey smirked at him. "You're in for it now. You wouldn't like Mina when she gets mad!"  
  
" I think Serenity should cover her eyes for this," Reenie suggested.  
  
"What for?"  
  
Mina raised her right hand and in a quick flash, she had the owner in a choke hold on the wall as he was struggling. This guy rather plump yet Mina could bring his weight up above her height. "Now you listen to me, fox- boy! It took over an hour to alter this shirt to fit over these blasted wings! As the same for Reenie. We deserve to have that card. Give it to me now or else..." She held her other hand up as getting ready for a slapping game.  
  
"okay! Okay! " he reached into his pocket and took out the Eternal Sailor Moon card. "Here!"  
  
Mina snatched the card and let go of him fastly. She then walked outside with her friends and decided she can get Serena out quickly. She stared at her DMG. "Dark Magician girl, trade places with Serena and get her out of here!" She threw the card up in the air as the DMG girl flew up and entered the card and out of her place, appeared Eternal's body as everyone was ready for the catch. Down she came! We have everyone now!  
  
But the sky had gone dark. The Imega people are really scared of Dark Clouds because all day it's clear skies but this, this was abnormal. Thunder struck as a familiar sense of air appeared around the village.  
  
"I'm scared!"  
  
Joey hugged his sister. "What's going on here?!"  
  
"What going on?" said a familiar voice. "What's going on? I'll tell you. Congratulations are in the first hand on getting all of the scouts! Due to the help of those 3 future brats..."  
  
Ester had a vein pop out of her forehead. "Who are you calling stalker, buddy?!"  
  
"Well! Cocky aren't we? As you all wish, I'll send you home...except, I'll send the regulars home. The scouts and the brats are mine. We duel here for real. Get ready everyone. You're in one heck of a ride."  
  
A big bright flash of light came and everyone all started to float up.  
  
Mina was panicking as the scouts and the 3 future girls started to drift apart from their friends. She reached out for Joey who reached out for her. Their hands almost touching but not quite! "Joey!!!!" she yelled out as her voice echoed through out the gang's ears. And they were gone.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Well, that's the end of this chapter!  
  
Eros: I see we have our first participant! Remember, contest is still open! If Briefs is really interested on what you guys wrote then she may even put 2 or 3 of you people.  
  
Me: Aren't I nice? 


	24. Goddess of Love vs Lord of Evil

Welcome back!!!  
  
Eros: ATTENTION: this just in! - Briefs is thinking about putting 2 of our friends characters in BUT (maybe 1 more) 1 of them must have dueling skills (who ever you are, you must be on line at least 1 or twice in one day a lot) The other rules apply. And put age too. Make's it a whole lot easier for Briefs. And you have to have at least one of her stories on your favorites list. Yes! I'm sorry but that's true! And as for the relationships go, as popular as Seto is, a character can only have 1 person that it had some sort of friendly relationship to. (when I meant relationship, it could be love or friendship) I mean, the girls need friends too! But Briefs will look it over.  
  
Me: I thank you Eros.  
  
Eros: No prob!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or SM.  
  
What happened was that, they set free Serena but then that triggered Chaos being brought out and they were both sent in different directions....I wonder where they were at?  
  
The outer scouts were at the floating island looking around for there friends. It seems like they were only gone for a few minutes. Suddenly, a big portal opened up and out came the regular gang falling. The portal closed up as the girls were surprised.  
  
"Where's Serena? And the others?" instigated Uranus.  
  
"Whatta ya talkin' about?" Joey slowly got up. He suddenly realized that Mina wasn't there. "Mina! Where's she at?!"  
  
"The scouts, Ester, Phoenix and Kady must've been sent somewhere else when we got separated!" Tea gasped as Joey stomped up to Uranus and was already up in her face. "Take us back to them!"  
  
One rule when talking to Super Sailor Uranus. Never, EVER come face to face angry with her because she retaliate with the same type of force he was using. She grabbed his shirt and stared him down. "Listen, WE, meaning Neptune, Saturn, Pluto and I can get go get them but we can't get you all there again because you guys don't have magical powers for time transport. IF you guys came, we could be going into a war and you all wouldn't know how to defend yourselves. Pluto!"  
  
The dark green haired nodded. She raised her garnet staff up as like a bat and slammed it half way as a dark portal opened up. Neptune and Saturn came in as Uranus let go of Joey. "You'll do what's best here. Kaiba, you listen to me. I suggest you proceed with your duelist tournament with Mai vs. Yugi then whoever wins that, goes against yourself. We'll come back later to give you all news. " She went over and leaped into the portal as Pluto bowed. "Sorry guys. But all you guys have to do is wait. We might even bring Mina back and Kaiba may not have to duel the winner of this upcoming duel after all!" She dived into the portal as when Joey went to go in to Tristan held him back. "Don't do it man. I think they're right. "  
  
"And you wouldn't want Super Sailor Uranus's wrath on you, huh?" asked Duke.  
  
Joey just took a step back and just sighed to himself.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Over in the other realm, believe it or not, the girls weren't sent away from Imega. They were sent to an open and abandoned grass land away from the village of Imega. Wait...Chaos is suppose to be all for destruction, right? This is good! Marik still has one bubble of light inside his own body meaning he didn't want those innocent Imegians hurt. You see? He is a fighter!  
  
The skies were still dark as a dark portal opened up and out piled the scouts on one another.  
  
Serena just happened to be on the bottom of this dog pile. She groaned. "You guys, I love you all and stuff but this isn't what best- friends should do to their leader! Top person, get off!"  
  
Kady flipped onto her feet. "Sorry!"  
  
The rest of the girls either stood up or just kept sitting down as they were all drowsy.  
  
A few seconds later, the outers had come out of their portal all on their feet. At least they had the dexterity to have balance.  
  
"Outers? What the?-" thunder struck as all the girls gathered together scared. The skies roared with laughter. "So! You all want to fight now? " All sorts of vicious monsters appeared in a row in front of them. From Mina's experience, they could be duel monsters he brought to life. "Let's see how you all do with my own duel monster army!"  
  
The dragon monsters all roared and flew at the girls.  
  
Lita stood up and in a flash she was Super Sailor Jupiter. "I'm not afraid. Let's what you have Chaos!"  
  
The others gathered all their courage and went along with Lita's idea. They all ran as they end was coming closer and closer. As Mina was running, her body started to feel lighter than air. She started to float up and fly upwards towards the sky!"  
  
Reenie, who was in her Super Sailor Moon outfit, called out to her. "Mina!"  
  
Mina who was floating back upwards, automatically turned into Super Sailor Venus and her hair had returned! "Hey! My hair!" She touched it happily. "Wait a second..." she crossed her arms. " I shouldn't be happy!"  
  
"No duh!" yelled Mars from below as she continued to fight those creatures.  
  
Venus didn't know where she was going. All she knew was that the farther she was floating up, the farther she was going into the dark skies!  
  
She finally got there and saw Chaos Marik with...you may not have guessed it but with his prized one, the WINGED DRAGON OF RA!  
  
"Gah!" she floated back, a little scared. She straightened up as she saw him cackle. "I see. You have Ra out don't you?"  
  
He was floating there, holding his millennium rod and in front of the Winged Dragon who looked like he was ready to go. HE nodded. "This is where it all ends."  
  
"But why me, huh? Serena's the one with the big destiny."  
  
"I have no dirt with Serena besides that she was the one who destroyed me last. But you...(just go with it here) daughter of Aphrodite...you have the power of controlling duel monsters. You! Are the one who poses a threat to my every being!"  
  
"In other words..." Venus pursed her lips together. She pointed. "You hate me because I'm more powerful than you aren't I?"  
  
"That's exactly it you nit wit! Now here, my dragon will annihilate you then go for the rest of your friends!" He pointed at her. "Go! My winged Dragon of Ra! Attack and destroy Super Sailor Venus!"  
  
The Winged Dragon roared as it was sent flying towards Venus, who didn't have no monsters on the field.  
  
Venus was dead-ready for this attack. It was going to be a very powerful one because in this realm, duel monsters are feely real, when suddenly, something was glowing in her pocket. She reached in there as Ra was having it's energy wave in it's mouth. Her deck, was glowing and all of a sudden the cards started to fly away out of the pile as she started panicking but that was a good thing. All her duel monsters including the Egyptian god card Obvelisk the tormenter all came to life and surrounded their master as in order of protection.  
  
Venus was happy yet she was happy having tears falling down happy. She looked around as her weak and strongest monsters formed a barrier and Ra's blast was deflected. Chaos wasn't happy. "So, you're impudent little monsters want to protect and die along with their master, I see!" Hoards of his different dark looking duel monsters appeared before him as well. "Let's make this even then!"  
  
Venus growled as the tears quickly vanished. She was about to lunge at Chaos Marik but someone held their hand up. It was the Dark Magician Girl who shook her head no. The others looked at her assumingly as if everything was going to be alright. As scary as Obvelisk was told and destined to be, he picked her up and planted her on it's shoulder as Chaos sat on Ra's head.  
  
"Go! " they both said as both good duel monsters and evil duel monsters came to duel for the finish. The Egyptian god cards were just there to see if they were needed.  
  
Down below, attack after attack after attack, everyone was fighting their hardest. Out of the most concern it was Ester. She can't die now. If she does, Ester'll disappear and be no more!  
  
____________________________  
  
Me;Ah....I feel so evil right now that I had to make that alittle but short.  
  
Eros: Bad you!  
  
Me: Anyway, I see we have our next contestant in our contest! Listen folks, contest ends when I think I have a sufficient amount of characters! Or if more people enter! So that means Saturday morning when I first long on the contest is off! I'm going to start writing from there.  
  
Eros: So keep them coming! 


	25. Uh oh! More trouble!

How great is this? I'm writing another chapter in 1 day!  
  
Eros: I don't know...you tell me...  
  
Me: She's not into this right now...sooooo...  
  
Eros: So...  
  
*crickets chirp*  
  
Me: TO a new subject: I can't wait to get my last two GT videos, yes, although people think it's sucky, I think it's cool. Because I am a sucky person! And my the only ride I have as of now is my mother and I have to wait until tomorrow! For goodness sake! I've been waiting ever since it came out on Tuesday! The people who call themselves my parents are too afraid teach me first before I get my license...I might crash into a building or something. Go figure.  
  
Eros: You've got some problems.  
  
Me: Yeah but I still love the DB/Z/GT series !  
  
Eros: Onward !!  
  
Seeing monsters depleted and shatter like glass like regular duels is starting to affect Super Sailor Venus because it was mostly her monsters getting demolished. She looked at Obvelisk who was still steady and ready for battle.  
  
On the other hand, Chaos Marik seemed to enjoy the fact of her monsters getting destroyed; one after another. There was no way that she may win.  
  
The DMG(Dark Magician Girl) sent blasts to every monster that came to her and when she saw a blast head towards her master she panicked.  
  
Obvelisk moved her out of the way and simply reflected the blast like if it was a itty bitty fly. He wanted to fight so badly, but Venus ordered, "No Obvelisk. Wait. I have a plan."  
  
Obvelisk just growled and stood (or actually floated since they were up in the sky) his ground.  
  
Down ward below the scouts were having trouble defeated all these vicious monsters on their own.  
  
Moon (Super Sailor-it's Reenie!) couldn't hold off her own as she became shrouded with the monsters. She reached out and she became buried and that's all the contact that was seen of cocky ol' Reenie!  
  
Phoenix who was fighting off a couple of her own saw her ...and flew over to her and blasted all the demons off.  
  
Moon was coughing and breathing for air because of all that pressure of having those monsters on her, her air supply was cut out.  
  
A couple of monsters grabbed Eternal by her arms and the other one kicked her in the stomach but she was able to get away by a face kick and a flip out of the monster's grip and major blasts to their faces. OH YEAH!  
  
Back to up above, Venus could tell her forces were ending, she had to do the plan now! She was saving it for the 2nd annual battle city tournament when she thought she would actually duel against Chaos Marik there but this is the good and better time as any. But yet, she needs slifer in order for her plan to work. But how could she contact Yugi when she's in another realm?  
  
Ester could sense what her young mother was thinking. "Mina! I could come and get him and bring him here!"  
  
Venus looked back down to her unknown future teenage daughter. She invaded her mind and read her thoughts. At times like these she would just yell at that person but this was a good time. She nodded as Ester powered up and flew.  
  
"Ester! Look out!" Kady yelled as she blasted a monster from her face.  
  
Ester turned and panicked as she saw 3 of the monsters chasing her from behind.  
  
Out of no where, Super Sailor Uranus came and blasted them all. She turned and yelled at Ester. "GO!!!"  
  
As scared as regretful as she was for taking it on herself on retrieving this future pharaoh, she received that notice and fly faster into another dimension.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Over at the dueling area, it was actually Seto vs. Mai and the battle was going on. Hardly any cheering was going on for Mai because they were all worried about the girls and how they were doing.  
  
Joey, was very enthusiastic until all their attention was focused on the upside down half way girl that just came out of no where in front of Yugi. It was Ester!  
  
"We're in a mid of a crisis everyone but we do need you Yugi!" she grabbed Yami's arm as she dragged him inside the portal as Joey reached out, "Hey!" The portal closed up before anyone could say anything.  
  
______________________________________________________----  
  
Time Travel isn't fun. You have to keep concentrating on where you're going to not get blown away and get lost in time.  
  
Yami was flabbergasted on what's going on. "Where are you talking me?"  
  
Ester, who still was holding his arm because she can't let go or else he'll get lost, looked at him. "You've got Slifer, we need slifer in order to defeat Chaos Marik. My mother has an idea." She grunted as they flew up faster like in a flash of light they were there floating.  
  
He looked around, all shocked. He saw the girls fighting the monsters down below as he looked up as saw duel monsters fighting each other. But even more shocked when he saw the 2 egyptian god cards up face to face with each other.  
  
"Yami," Ester called out to him. She was still holding onto him yet he wasn't able to fly; he doesn't know how to. But, she's given him the power to. "Go up there and join Mina. She'll need your help lots."  
  
"But-" He didn't know how to fly.  
  
"Don't worry, you won't fall."  
  
He started up slowly and as he progressed he started to fly up towards the battle up in the sky, Mina looked down. She was surprised that Yami was here because she just wanted the card yet he had to come.  
  
"Ya-Yami?!"  
  
"What can I do?"  
  
"What's that blasted Pharaoh doing here?!"  
  
Venus just ignored the fact that he was here and talked to him. "Yami. We need major power here. I'm going to need all 3 eyptian out on the field. Summon slifer and I'll tell you what to do. "  
  
"What? But-"  
  
"You don't need to sacrifice your monsters. Summon it."  
  
With out hesitation, he took it out of his deck and held it up. "Slifer the Sky Dragon! Come forth!"  
  
The card glowed and out came out the monstrous Red Dragon right next to Obvelisk as it made Chaos float back in fright. "NO!"  
  
"Now what, Mina?"  
  
She was looking scared but she held that fear in. "I have the power to summon monsters out to the field and that summoning of Slifer was my doing. I made you do it. But you, you have the power to control Ra since you are of Egyptian descent. I'm going to put a hand on your shoulder and I want you to say the chant that frees Ra from it's ball."  
  
"But it's not in it's ball"  
  
"Right but it's my power, I can get it over to our control. " She put her hand on his shoulder and started to concentrate on her power to the golden beast. "Go!"  
  
"Mina!"  
  
"Hurry with the chant!"  
  
"Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry,  
  
Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight."  
  
The monster starts glowing as Chaos looks like he's going to be doomed.  
  
"Good! Continue!"  
  
"Envelope the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe.  
  
Unlock your powers deep within, so that together we may win...  
  
(I exclude shadow because this isn't a shadow game!)  
  
Appear in this game as I call your name!...."  
  
Yami's face was still facing the battle as eyes were laid on Venus.  
  
Together they finished the chant, "WINGED DRAGON OF RA!!"  
  
The beast glowed and suddenly flew over to it's master that called it's chant as Chaos was growling in anger. He was angry...his body was emitting some sort of black smoke. His eyes glew a sparkling red as he stared at Venus and Yami and the black smoke gathered around his body.  
  
The DMG looked on as all the other monsters that was left in the air field all looked as Chaos made it's transformation.  
  
________________________  
  
Eros: Uh oh....what's going on???? 


	26. A Memorable Sacrifice

Eros: Hey everyone, it's Eros, I'll be taking over this chapter, Briefs is still asleep so as of now, the contest is still running on until she really wakes up. I wrote the last chapter and I noticed I had a few extra letters in the words......I hope Briefs didn't see that! But anyway, on with our perfectly good show!  
  
"What's...going on?" Yami's face was shocked to see a tornado of black smoke covering where Chaos Marik used to be. Then they noticed a body falling as Venus panicked, "That's the real Marik!"  
  
Eternal flew up from her herd of monsters and caught him. She flew up really high and disappeared. Everyone figured that she would be taking him back to their own dimension to get him out of harms way.  
  
The black smoke cleared...and that was the most horrifying thing you could ever see in your life! This 'transformation' looked like (trying to get a clear visual in my head, it has the millennium symbol on it, no doubt about that) a 3 headed Cerberus type of creature but it only had one head of a vicious dog looking ugly thing. The 2nd head was a demon's head and the third was an ugly eagle's head. (Could you blame me for trying?) It roared at those two who had the Egyptian god cards in their hands.  
  
"Time for phase 2 of my plan," Venus thought to herself. She looked down and called out for Mars. "Raye! Up here!"  
  
Mars was busy blocking all those monsters away from her when she heard Mina. "Raye! Get up here!" She kicked a monster away as she flew up.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
On our favorite dimension, Ishizu and Odion were watching the battle from inside the blimp from the window when a big large black hole appeared on their ceiling which came an upside down Eternal with their brother.  
  
"Marik!" They both said.  
  
Odion took him as Eternal stayed where she was. "He's okay, he's breathing. He's suffered a way load of pain this past....well whenever he got possessed by Chaos but either way I say it he's fine. "  
  
"What about the others?" Ishizu was concerned for the scouts. So was Odion.  
  
Eternal shook her head. "War rages on. Chaos is transforming. But some how, Mina has a plan using all 3 Egyptian god cards. "  
  
Ishizu wanted to help them. She took off her millennium necklace and gave it to Eternal. "Give this to Sorceress Raye. It will help."  
  
"Sorcer-? Oh..." She took the necklace. "Gotcha! See you guys when we get back!.....hopefully." Eternal took one leap back in as the portal closed up behind her.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
"What's wrong?" The red scout asked.  
  
Eternal appeared there quickly just in time and went over to them. "Here Raye."  
  
"It's the millennium necklace!"  
  
"Yes Yami. It's the millennium necklace. Ishizu thinks Raye should have it. She's saying that you're the reincarnation of an Egyptian queen that was...married to ...I'm not even going to say it because it is pretty obvious."  
  
She looked at Yami who was looking back at her. Raye then took it and put it on her neck. "Fine."  
  
The meatball held her fist up in victory already. "Great. I'm going down there to help my friends!" She then flew back down fast as the girls and Yami looked at the creature for far view.  
  
Venus took another card out of her deck and smiled. She took Yami's and Mars's hands together and put them on the card making their hands touch. "What are you doing?" Mars asked sort of annoyed.  
  
Venus touched both of their shoulders. "The words will come. Chant them. We'll have our match against this beast!" She concentrated as Yami and Raye both felt something, as they began to chant what they were seeing inside their brains, (Totally, I messed this up)  
  
"Ancient Forces near and far,  
  
come and help us win this war,  
  
With the combine forces of these mighty cards,  
  
Goodness through out the land will spread the whole yards,  
  
And Chaos will be defeated and all it's sin,  
  
Strider the millennium beast come and so we will win!!"  
  
The card glowed as Mina concentrated her hardest but alas, she felt weaker and things that were disappearing. Due to that big flash of light, she fell and couldn't keep herself flying anymore and down she fell, with her most precious things disappearing....  
  
Her memories.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Eros: So do you get that last part here? In order to make Strider the Millennium Beast come out, one has to sacrifice a piece of his or her memory yet, this is war and Mina decided that what's best to make Strider stronger is to sacrifice her whole set of memories...does that mean she forgot Joey too?! Oh no!!! 


	27. Destroyed at Last!

Eros: *whispers* Hey, I'm trying to get Briefs' mind off of the contest so you readers still have time to enter. One more rule, you have to have this story on your favorites!! Wish me luck to keep her distracted for awhile, eh?  
  
Me: *comes in with a cereal box on her hand* Hey Eros.  
  
Eros: *straightens up* *sweat drops* Yeah, Briefs?  
  
Me: You're telling the folks about the new chapter, right? This might be the final chapter? (Don't worry, I told you I would continue it and I will continue it after that continument with another crossover...ehehehehe....wait till you guess what it is)  
  
Eros: Oh don't worry, this won't be the final chapter.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Kaiba didn't have the energy to duel anymore. Neither did Mai. They were still in their duel but everyone was looking up at the dark sky. They could probably sense what was going on but hardly.  
  
Serenity and Tea were both comforting each other as the guys were silent looking at the sky. Joey on the other hand, was shaking. He sensed something bad was going on there. Something terrible has happened to his best-friend!  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
A falling Super Sailor Venus body was heading to her doom as the girls from below panicked.  
  
Eternal was about to take off when the nearest monster sent an energy blast that went straight through Eternal. No, there was no blood or a wound but something did come out of her. Her eyes widened from the impact as in slow motion(from her sight) a white sparkle of light came out and flew over to Mina adding angel wings in her back slowing down her course to the ground as it flapped gently.  
  
On the ground at the other hand, Yami and Sorceress Raye faced something more worst. This 3 headed monster! Yet, their hope, or Mina's hope, Strider the Millennium Beast was standing there. (Let's see, the description is that it looks like a gray wolf with a millennium symbol on it but I know that lame but its power is OFF THE FREAKEN CHART!)  
  
Raye was looking down as Yami was holding her up from flying down. It was up to them to defeat monster Chaos. "Raye, you must be ready!"  
  
"But Serena!-"  
  
"Forget about Serena right now. It's up to you and me to defeat Chaos. I don't know how you're connected with my ancient past but it seems that with our combined powers, peace will come through out the land. Are you ready?"  
  
She looked at him then at the monster. "uh huh."  
  
"Then order it to go."  
  
Raye had her tough face on and nodded again. She pointed her hand foreward and gave the order, "Go! Our Strider the Millennium Beast! Defeat Chaos once and for all!"  
  
Strider howled as it flew over to Chaos and Chaos did the same. An ultimate clash came and the biggest flash as Yami covered Raye and the girls below covered Serena and Mina.  
  
Neptune looked back up. As of right now the beast wasn't enough. We needed some sort of miracle to win this!  
  
"I hate to see Strider suffering like this!" cried Mercury.  
  
The angel wings on Mina had disappeared and yet, the sparkles didn't disappear. They formed into a little pink haired little girl who had little hearts in her hair. The scouts looked at her bamboozled, as the little girl giggled.  
  
"Who-" croaked Moon. "Who're you?"  
  
The monsters roared with each other as they sent blast after blast after blast at each other as Yami and Raye watched them from the skies.  
  
"Yami! I think we better go down to them so we won't get caught in this uproar!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
They both flew down and landed with the scouts as they all gathered together and watched the massacre happen.  
  
Something just has to be thought up. Something has to be thought up so we can win!  
  
Then it hit her. When I mean her, I mean Jupiter gained the idea. "Scout Power!"  
  
"What?" everyone looked at her.  
  
"Scout power. We'll give Strider what's left of our powers, not too much though and Raye and Yami will order it to destroy Chaos once and for all. It's our only chance!"  
  
Kady smiled at her. "Good thinking." She stepped back with Ester and Phoenix as the girls stood up hand in hand.  
  
"But wait!" Pluto looked at her companions. "Mina's not awake! She sacrificed all her memories to revive Strider the Millennium Beast, remember. "  
  
Ester stepped up. "I've got that under control!"  
  
Yami asked her, "You're seriously going to tell them who you are?"  
  
Ester nodded. "Yeah, it's life or death here and they've out to know!" She turned to the present scouts. "My name is Ester Wheeler. I am the daughter of Mina Aino and Joey Wheeler. And I have Venus power in me to help!"  
  
The girls gasped but they had no time to question her. Uranus just nodded and demanded," Okay! Go!"  
  
"Jupiter star power!" Her tiara gem glowed  
  
"Mercury star power!" Her tiara gem glowed.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!(That's Reenie)" Her tiara broke off and revealed her glowing moon symbol.  
  
"Mars Star Power!" Her tiara gem glowed.  
  
"Uranus star power!" Her tiara gem glowed.  
  
"Neptune Star Power!" Her tiara gem glowed.  
  
"Pluto Star Power!" Her tiara gem glowed.  
  
"Saturn Star Power!" her tiara gem glowed.  
  
Yami, Kady and Phoenix looked at Ester. She nodded to them.  
  
She closed her eyes and yelled, "Venus Star Power!" She opened her eyes as the Venus symbol glowed on her forehead.  
  
Then all together, they shouted, "PLANET POWER!"  
  
They're aura's which glowed the same color of their planets, was actually their energies and flew up to Strider who was having some major problems fighting right now. The energies entered through it's back as it glowed and stared back at Chaos.  
  
Raye's tiara broke off as the millennium symbol glowed. She held onto Yami's hand as they both pointed up. "NOW OUR MILLENNIUM BEAST! DESTROY CHAOS ONCE AND FOR ALL! LIGHTING FLARE BLAST!!!"  
  
The biggest energy wave you could always see formed in the beast's mouth and was sent over to the chaos beast. It tried to deflected and but it didn't. It got affected and broke apart like as duel monsters are when they get attacked.  
  
The dust of Chaos was blew through out the land as the remaining good duel monsters on the air field cheered in victory as the skies became blue again and a rainbow appeared above the skies.  
  
The imegians who were watching all this cheered for the saviors who got rid of the evil from their dimension.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Over in our realm, the dark skies suddenly became light as everyone gasped and looked around.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Strider looked back at it's masters and disappeared in a flash.  
  
The Dark Magician girl was cheering and she was looking for her master Mina , to see if she was anywhere near but when she looked down, her face turned to sadness. The others disappeared as she flew down to see how her master was.  
  
Eternal, had already woken up and was holding this mysterious little girl. They were all gathered around the unconscious body of Mina. But why is she unconscious? All that was taken away from her was her memories.  
  
"I think...." Raye crossed her arms in concern. "If we go home, we could figure out what to do with her there."  
  
_______________________________  
  
Eros: That's it for today! Be in luck Briefs isn't aware that the contest is still going on. 


	28. Spare a memory, won't you?

Eros: It's an hour going on strong and Briefs is still unaware so everyone go in the contest if you will!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Sailor Moon. There, I said that.  
  
Eros: I can't wait to end this chapter because as long as Briefs is away I get to write it and I get to write the preview!!! You can't tell by my excitement by the !!!!'s  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Everyone was about as silent as silent could get when suddenly Ishizu, Marik, and Odion came running out. The same time they were running out was when a black portal opened up and out came falling the sailor scouts one by one.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
"Uff!"  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
"Dog pile!"  
  
Everyone gasped happily as all of them appeared and the portal closed up.  
  
Mai came down from her dueling side and ran up to the girls as they all fell off one another.  
  
Eternal was holding onto this little girl as Marik came to check on her. Joey looked around and saw Jupiter holding onto a not-awaking up Mina.  
  
That's when, everything froze in place. Not like in a bad sad, my whole world is wrecked type of thing, I mean, everyone and everything stopped in place. It wasn't Pluto's work. If it was, she wouldn't be frozen along with everyone else except for Joey and Mina. They others disappeared as those two were the only ones left.  
  
He was about to go see what was wrong with Mina but all of a sudden, her body vanished and he was left there. Alone in darkness.  
  
"Serenity? Mina? Yugi? Tristan? Duke? Mai? ....scouts?....anybody?" he called out. No answer. He just couldn't stop thinking about how he just saw Mina. What was wrong with her?  
  
A figure, no, a glowing figure appeared way behind Joey as the light caught his attention. He turned and was surprised. "Mina?"  
  
The woman shook her head. (I know Mina's supposed to be Aphrodite but this is my story as a piece of the regular aphrodite's spirit goes to it's air. Meaning the real aprhodite went inside of Mina and when Mina dies, the spirit will go onto Ester when she has her. You get me? Like every girl in the family. This one is Mina's REAL mother. )  
  
"Wait...I know you!...you're Mina's true form, aren't you? You're Aphrodite?"  
  
The women nodded. "Close. I'm Mina's real mother."  
  
"Real mother?"  
  
"Part of my spirit went inside my daughter you see, and that's how she was able to transform into a likeness like me. Now you know. "  
  
He ignored that part. "Where's Mina?" he asked. "What happened to her?"  
  
Aphrodite looked down. "She...she fought in a great battle. Sacrificing what meant most to her...her memories."  
  
"What?!" Joey leaned back.  
  
"She had to in order to defeat Chaos. Chaos is now defeated yet, she did the wrong thing."  
  
"What wrong thing did she exactly do?"  
  
"She was supposed to sacrifice at least one memory. I have no idea why my daughter has sacrificed all of them but she now doesn't know anymore. She doesn't know who she is, doesn't know about her family, about the scouts, myself and you Joey. She has forgotten about you too."  
  
"No..."  
  
"All that memory loss has given her an unconscious state. She does not know anymore. She's just a human being lost in a world of wonderment. She doesn't know anyone, not even herself."  
  
Joey walked up to this mythical legendary goddess. "So you're just going to let her stay like dat?! You're her mother! Do something!"  
  
"I can't do anything," she told him.  
  
Joey looked down. But there was hope when the goddess had put a hand on his shoulder. "But you can."  
  
"How?"  
  
"It will be hard but you will get through. This is what you and your friends need to do."  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Minutes passed and everything was normal. Joey now knew what he and his friends had to do.  
  
They all gathered around Mina's body as Joey came up between his sister and Odion.  
  
As uninterested Kaiba was, he just stood at his part of the field as he watched his brother participate on the activities that was going on, on the ground floor.  
  
"Joey, what are we going to do?" his sister asked him, in hope that he would know the best remedy for his friend to be revived.  
  
"Guys, " he started. "I know how we can get her back."  
  
Moon, who kneeling next to Mina's body looked up at him. Her eyes still watery from crying. "Tell us."  
  
He put his hand in the middle. "Mina's lost her memories. In order for her to regain them, we are to give one of ours to her and she'll be fine!"  
  
Yugi was already back to his normal self asked him, "Will this work?"  
  
Ester looked up at her father reassuringly. "I believe it would work! Joey says it will so it will!"  
  
Serenity wiped away a tear. "I'm going to try!" She was the first one to put her hand in the middle and up came the memory she thought of in her head.  
  
(NOTE: Some of these memories are from when they were in Imega, on the blimp or in battle city. And the other two may be Joey's and Serenity's memories when they were kids just to tell you all.)  
  
*~*~*~SERENITY'S MEMORY*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was 7 years ago, about 4 months before Mina moved away and the 3 had just went to the beach to just relax. Little Serenity and Mina walked as Joey couldn't wait to relax! (I got this from seeing this picture of him and his sister when they were little, I laughed at his reaction. You would've too if you saw it) He took off his shoes and plopped down on his cute little tushie while still holding them. The girls looked out to the ocean as a wave came up and Joey let out a little scream as the girls saw a wave crash on him. The girls started laughing, then the laughing turned out to be laughing as hard as they could on the ground.  
  
Serenity loved this memory because it was the one were they all had fun...even though it was making fun of her brother.  
  
**********present*************  
  
"I'm thinking the same as Serenity!" Tristan put his hand in as he remembered his memorable memories he had with Mina(yeah, all these memories they remember are with Mina. That's how she could get back alive!!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*TRISTAN'S MEMORY*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was when they first met in battle city.  
  
Mina was walking as Tristan came up to her. "Kinda hard to imagine a tough looking girl like yourself is a good and better duelist than Joey is."  
  
Mina raised an eyebrow. "That's got to be the lamest pick-up-line I've ever heard."  
  
His face dropped as she flicked her hair off and walked away.  
  
******present***  
  
"I just hope Joey doesn't hear about it, " he thought to himself as he sweat dropped.  
  
Tea was the next one to put her hand in the middle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*TEA'S MEMORY~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was when they were getting ready for that performance in Imega to win Serena's scout card.  
  
Mina had finally gotten her top over her big wings. She went over to Tea who was stretching. "Warming up before we go?"  
  
Tea looked at her. "Yeah! "  
  
A cat girl dressed in a same outfit, passed by them and scoffed, "If you think your gunna win anything, you're sadly mistaken." Said the airheaded cat voice.  
  
Tea and Mina immediately gave annoying looks as Mina pointy at the cat.  
  
The cat women girl started coughing and out came the fur ball. More and more came out; it was like un-controllable furball day!  
  
The two girls sniggered to themselves as they slapped in hands in victory.  
  
****************PRESENT******************  
  
Tea growled. "I hope that brings Mina back," she said inside her brain.  
  
Duke put his hand in the middle and thought of the memory.  
  
*~*~*~*~*DUKE'S MEMORY*~*~*~**~  
  
It was when Reenie wouldn't talk to Duke because of how he treated Joey before when he was....sort of arrogant and evil.  
  
"Hey Yugi," said the voice on the communicator. "Let me talk to Duke."  
  
Yugi handed the communicator to Duke as he sighed. "What's going on, Mina?"  
  
"I see you have yourself some trouble with a certain pink haired girlie?"  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
"I just wanted to give you some ideas. Let her cool down and then go talk to her. She usually takes awhile to get these things out of her head. She won't hurt you around that time."  
  
****************present***************************  
  
(Would you imagine that? Mina giving Duke dating advice? I didn't!)  
  
Duke closed his eyes.  
  
Yugi was the next one to step in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*YUGI'S MEMORY*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(I'm really wandering in my mind because I don't remember if I said if Venus gave Yugi Slifer but here it is anyway.)  
  
IT was in Yugi's shop and Yugi had just received Slifer the Sky Dragon back from Super Sailor Venus.  
  
"You take the card Yugi. It'll help you win the battles in the battle city tournament and it will help me too."  
  
"I'll do my best!" he nodded.  
  
***********************present******************  
  
"This has to work!" he told Yami pathetically.  
  
"Yes..." it replied.  
  
Mai put her hand in and remembered her memory in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*MAI's MEMORY*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was when in battle city they were both talking about fashion sense.  
  
"I like your outfit kid, it's pretty snazzy," complimented Mai on Mina's bandanna.  
  
"Oh really?" She scratched her head nervously. "Why, thank you so much Mai."  
  
**********************present*************************  
  
Kady and Phoenix had put their memories in. So had the inners and the outer scouts. Ester touched on top of the hand pile and remembered her most gracious memory she had from her home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*ESTER'S MEMORY*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was indeed 1000 years into the future in Crystal Tokyo. At the crystal palace, a women was humming to her little girl. As we came in closer into this room, we see a little girl about 5 years old leaning against the chair her blonde haired mother was sitting in as she was rocking her new baby girl back and forth. It was indeed baby Ester, and she was only a few months old.  
  
"Mama, can I hold the baby?"  
  
The woman with the big red bow nodded, the little girl had climbed her way onto the lap and sat as the women let the baby down slowly on her lap as the little girl held on to her real tight. "I love my baby sister mama!"  
  
****************Present*****************  
  
Ester had quick tears that came down as it was Joey's turn to put his memory in.  
  
*~*~*~*JOEY's MEMORY*~*~*~*~  
  
(You may or may not love this one)  
  
It was way long ago, when he was a baby, he remembered being held by his mother and entering a new room.  
  
"Hello, Eve!" greeted Mrs. Wheeler.  
  
"Oh! It's good to finally see you! I see your boy is doing well?"  
  
"Yes! Born 1 month ago and he's the most rambunctious son ever!"  
  
"I just had my little girl 1 month but one day ago as well! We must get them to meet each other."  
  
"Yes, I think that's a great idea."  
  
The two married women walked over to the play pen where Baby Mina was at playing with her sagging rabbits when Mrs. Wheeler set baby Joey down which caught her attention.  
  
Baby Joey cooed as Baby Mina laughed and honked his nose.  
  
"oh! They're so cute together Eve."  
  
"Yes, they are, aren't they? I'm guessing this would be a beginning of a whole new everlasting friendship."  
  
"Yes, hope so!"  
  
Baby Joey honked Baby's Mina's nose as they both kept honking each other's nose and laughing along with their mothers.  
  
******present*****  
  
The game was set, memories in place. Would it work?  
  
A pink energy wave appeared out of their hands and entered the lifeless body which out of no where, Mina's eyes came wide open and she was breathing for air. A big sigh of relief was over everyone.  
  
Joey held his best-friend up. "Mina, do you remember me?"  
  
She calmed down. And looked at the ones who stared back at her. She finally looked at him. With a slow nod, she replied," Yes. Of course I do! I remember you all! "  
  
Everyone cheered and laughed in joy! They're friend was back and full of memories!  
  
Joey wiped away his tears as he mumbled, "I got somethin' in my eye."  
  
"....Joey...." called out a mystical voice to him. He looked up and smiled.  
  
Aphrodite was floating and smiling there. "Well done. Well done." And she was gone in one flash.  
  
And now, our day is finally restored and the world is saved from another evil once again! With the good advantage that Mina has her old hair back but there are still some questions to be answered. Like for once, how are Raye and Yugi's spirit married? And who is this little girl that came out of Serena? And does the ultimate god car, Strider the Millennium Beast, have any more secrets to be unfolded?  
  
________________________________  
  
Eros: Ah! I loved that one! But this isn't the end folks! I assure you! There's another block of a section in here and there's 1 more with a crossover to this. But this next block shall be interesting. What do expect of our dear Mina?  
  
*A whole new hair and wardrobe  
  
*New friends  
  
*new enemies  
  
*new type of Sailor Scout form  
  
* more magic  
  
*more fighting.  
  
*more duels  
  
*more...cards  
  
Hope you likey! Just stay tuned! 


	29. 1 week later

Eros: Contest is closed! We have chosen our character....sorry!  
  
Me: Let's begin this new chapter with a fresh new look! Remember, fashion description is written by Eros so you can get a visual on Mina's new look.  
  
Eros: Yeah!  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
****MINA's POV**********  
  
1 week had passed since I gotten all my memories back, thanks to my friends! What's life without friends? I would know because I'm glad I got lots of them.  
  
But this recent week has been nothing but recovery for me. Like some people weren't sure I remembered everything but I do! I do remember all my memories. If I ever have to do that again, I'll just sacrifice a little memory like who I dueled who aren't my friends. Like those geeks Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood. I hate not having memories. That what makes a person go, doesn't it?  
  
Reenie, was getting good her fashion detail design ever since she got inspired from the costume I wore at Imega, so she made me a new outfit. And boy is it new.  
  
(Out fit(whole body image) : her hair is the same but it's in a high ponytail with 4 braids in the ponytail, a white spaghetti strapped top with a little V-line in the middle with a silver phoenix on a necklace around her neck, green short shorts with a chain on the side, with a pink looking scarf on her neck which ends down to the middle of her legs, her shoes being sort of rain boots but their black and white (like Rikku's shoes in FFX) , and small dot earrings and a brown glove on her right hand. Along with this her Venus magic is focused on this rod Ami created, it's a phoenix with the Venus symbol on it and it's pink on the top and with a blue and yellow strip on the rod which Mina could wear on her back since there is a holster on there. Yes, yes, yes, there is a little mid-riff showing ^_^ )  
  
I was at Serena and Reenie's house having my outfit fixed . Serena wasn't there because she was off by herself visiting Marik and his family and checking if they're okay. And this girl...she came out of Serena when she was shot with an energy wave...this was all we knew about her, her name is Chibi Chibi and she's related to Serena some way but we don't know how yet.  
  
Oh, did I forget to say, right after Chaos was destroyed, our dear friends Ester, Phoenix and Kady went home back to Crystal Tokyo future. I hope we do get to meet again...  
  
"Reenie, is this necessary? I mean, this out fit...it's way out of my league!" I complained to her as she was stictching a pocket on my green jean short shorts.  
  
She had pins in her mouth and took them out to speak. "You could use a wardrobe change and you were the only one who agreed to do it!  
  
"I thought maybe you were talking about a new dance outfit!"  
  
"Well this is better too ya know. Joey may even take you to nicer places."  
  
Wha? Oh, you all deserve an explanation. It's true. It's all true. I am now dating a goofball named Joey Wheeler. (*applause*) It's really not that bad as I thought it would be. Yeah, it's the truth!  
  
"He doesn't care how I dress. The only place we hang out for a date is at Yugi's grandpa's shop. Nothing exciting really. " I hopped down from her stool. "He got me a booster pack as a present for our first date."  
  
"Not really the present I would want on one of my first dates," Reenie said as she started to put all her tailoring stuff back inside her box.  
  
"Well, you don't really get a present since you're not dating anyone, huh?"  
  
She was about to yell at me for that remark when the screams of Artemis and Luna filled the area as they were being chased by Chibi Chibi which we both started laughing.  
  
The phone rang and Reenie answered, "Hello?"  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
It was Serena on the other line, in Egypt!  
  
"Hey! It's me!"  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
"Who is it?" I asked.  
  
"It's Serena calling all the way from Egypt!" she told me. "What's up sister? Are you having fun, or what?"  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Serena, who was using the phone in a hotel, (she was staying with Marik's family and the rest of the tomb keepers but as you know, they don't have a phone underground so she's using a phone at the nearest place that has a phone...the hotel) replied, "Uh-huh. I'm having a blast. That's why I called dad and he's letting me stay for another week!"  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Reenie's face dropped.  
  
"What? What's she say?"  
  
Chibi had given up chasing the cats and also wanted to know who was talking on the phone.  
  
"What'd ya mean you're staying for another week?!"  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Serena held the phone away from her ear as her sister kept yelling and rambling on how she should come home right away . She got her nerve and spoke again. "Don't worry! I'll be back soon. But I'm leaving the leadership of the Sailor Scouts in your hands, alright? Take good care of my girls, sis! I'm counting on you! Say hi to Chibi for me!" She then hung up the phone and walked away with Marik.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Over in Domino, Reenie was just speechless.  
  
I put the phone up for her. "What's up? What she say? Is she coming back yet?"  
  
Reenie acted all casual. "She said she's staying for another week." Then she acted all freaked out. "And she's leaving the leadership of the Sailor Scouts to me!" She slapped herself on the forehead and plopped herself on the couch. "I'm not leader...I'm just in second in command...."  
  
I felt for her for a second. I grabbed my rod and flipped it back on my back and walked, "Well see ya!" She fell right off the couch. "Oh you're some friend!!"  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Time to show this town Mina Aino's new look!  
  
But first, I did really feel for my best-friend. So I decide to go over to Duke's gaming shop first. As I entered the doors, his basic cheerleaders were all talking on how gorgeous he is when they're eyes set upon me.  
  
"Who're you?" asked one of them.  
  
"You don't happen to be that Reenie girl, do you?" asked the big one.  
  
"No, and I'm here to talk to Mr. Devlin. Any chance on where's he's at?"  
  
"Why should we tell you? You're probably the same type of this girl like Reenie who wants to take our Dukie away from us!"  
  
I sensed where he was. "Nevermind." I was about to go through the back when they blocked my way.  
  
"There's no way we're letting you through! Mr. Devlin's in a very important meeting right now!"  
  
Something to scare these wicked cheerleaders...  
  
I clicked my tongue as I held my hand up and revealed a small light ball which made the girls gather in a corner all scared.  
  
"Please! Don't hurt us! You could go right in the back!"  
  
The other customers looked at me if I was crazy. I diminished the light spell and walked. "As you were shoppers."  
  
I walked inside to look for him. "Duke?" I called out. "yoo-hoo! Dukie boy! It's Mina!"  
  
Duke, who was really in a very important but boring meeting heard Mina's voice and made an excuse to go, he ran outside as when he closed the door she walked up. "There you are."  
  
He looked at her and sort of...blushed on Mina's new look. (^__^*)  
  
"You're cheerleaders were nice enough to let me in!"  
  
"What's with the look?"  
  
I nervously chuckled, "It's Reenie's new creation. She wants me to wear it all the time now. Anyway, speaking of Reenie, Serena called and said she'd be staying in Egypt for another week so that would mean Reenie's going to be depressed and all alone because she was put in charge of the Sailor Scouts and all...  
  
He started to nudge her slyly. "Oh! I see where you're going! She could use some companionship and cheering up right now, huh?"  
  
"That's right!" I squealed.  
  
He started to run fast like a cheetah leaving a trail of smoke at his wake. "Then I'm there!"  
  
Reenie had obviously gotten over the faze of Duke's old ways on being mean to Joey and they started talking to each other now. See? I told him that she doesn't take a grudge for long.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
***END POV***  
  
I headed over to Mr. Moto's card shop to see if anyone was there to hang out with. Luckily, Yugi was there with Joey and Serenity as he was checking out the new cards. Yugi looked and blinked once, then twice. "Is that Mina?"  
  
Joey and Serenity looked as they saw a skipping blonde haired girl and Joey recognized her right away. She then came in and greeted them. "Hey everyone!" she waved.  
  
"What on earth are you wearin'?"  
  
She walked up to the counter. "Reenie created it. Due to her emptiness of her sister not being there or all I decided to be her Barbie doll for today. " She took out her rod and put it on the counter. "Ami even made me a new rod for my magic to focus on."  
  
The 3 stared at the rod in amazement.  
  
"Ami, made this?" Joey asked as he looked at the embodiment on the phoenix and the Venus symbol. "Wow. I knew she was smart but not dat smart!"  
  
"It's really pretty! She did nice work on the phoenix!" complimented Serenity.  
  
Mina flipped the rod back onto the latch on her back. "I just wanted to come and say what's up before I go to dance practice. You're still coming to pick me up, right?" she asked Joey.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it! In fact, Serenity and I may be comin' early so we can see all you guys dance!"  
  
She slapped a hand on her forehead and groaned, " I don't think so Joey. You embarrassed me last time you did that, remember?" Mina walked away and left. "See ya."  
  
As she was walking away, a brunette haired girl carrying her dance bag watched her exit the Kame Card shop. She too was headed towards the dance practice because she is in Mina's dance class and they have weekly practices for recitals that happen every other week. Her eyes watched the blonde hair as she was dancing her way up the streets.  
  
__________________________  
  
Eros: I wonder who that girl is????  
  
Me: Me too...I know someone might know!  
  
Eros: That's our chapter! 


	30. The New Girl

Eros: Buhahahahaha...koosei my friend, you may have guessed wrong because the brunette is the winner of our contest! Read to find out more about this girl.  
  
*~*~*MINA'S POV*~*~*~  
  
I was already changed into my leotards and I went over with my dance partner Emily to the bars so we could do some stretching exercises. We were both stretching our legs over the handle bar when a strange surge of energy filled the room. I put my foot down and looked who for who it was. My eyes were on her. But...that's Kiara. The new girl. She was back facing me stretching out her arms but there strange energy wouldn't go away.  
  
"Mina?"  
  
I kept looking at Kiara.  
  
"Hello! Earth to Mina!!"  
  
I looked at her and apologized. "Oh? ....sorry."  
  
"What's into you? Why were you staring at that freak over there?"  
  
Some how, that girl overheard what Emily said and growled. Her energy sky-rocketed that it made the nearest glass vase full of flowers burst with a couple of girls screaming.  
  
"Settle down Girls!" urged our dance teacher, Mrs. Vackman. "It's probably the pressure in this room or something. Now! To your positions! "  
  
The girls walked as my eyes still laid upon Kiara as she walked in her place.  
  
"Ms. Aino! If you will!"  
  
"Oh! So sorry! " I quickly ran up to my position which was one person away from that girl. She smirked as I can only wonder.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Reenie was leaving her house with exactly the same outfit as Mina but most of the colors were pink and her hair was now shorter (Yuna FFX-2; ...I love that hair!!) and Ami had created a rod for her too bit it's like one with a moon and a star symbol combined. She latched on the rod to her back and made a run for it with little Chibi Chibi from behind as she then collided with a passer-byer which KABOOM! She fell. "What's the big idea-? Duke?"  
  
He sat up and chuckled nervously. "Nice outfit."  
  
Reenie got up and dusted herself off. "Yeah, I made it myself." What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Well, Mina said that you could use some cheering up so I cut my very important meeting to come here."  
  
"Why did you cut your meeting?! " she suddenly yelled at him when he suddenly shrunk into Chibi size. "If you're not at those meetings you wouldn't really have a company anymore!"  
  
Chibi, who was watching them talk, sweat dropped but then decided to go watch on her own. (Uh-oh)  
  
When Reenie was done yelling at this guy, she looked behind her to see if Chibi was standing there but no! She wasn't there! "huh?! Chibi!"  
  
Duke, who was back at regular size, looked, "Was she right behind you?"  
  
"DUH! Come help me find her!"  
  
They both ran down the street and onward into the city.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Chibi was wondering off by herself, in between the feet so that no one could spot her because of her shortness.  
  
"Chibi!"  
  
"Chibi! Hey squirt!"  
  
"This is great, " Reenied mumbled. "I could just imagine on what Serena would say when she finds out Chibi's gone missing."  
  
A thinking bubble came to her as she was running and it was Serena in a costume similar to Ishizu's angry. "HOW DARE YOU LOSE CHIBI CHIBI! SHE'S A LITTLE GIRL! I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE GETTING ATTACKED BY SOME DEMON YOU STILL WERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH HER!" Someone hands her a glass of water. "Oh thank you. " She drinks it and hands it back to the person. "JUST THINK WHEN YOU HAVE YOUR OWN CHILDREN! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED!"  
  
The thought bubble bursted as Reenie sweat dropped and shook the idea out of her mind and kept on running with Duke. "Chibi! Chibi! Where are you?"  
  
They both walked by the KAME card shop where Tristan, Ami, Yugi, Tea and Raye were all coming out of when Tristan called out, "What's the problem, guys?!"  
  
Duke replied, "That little kids Chibi's gone missing! She wandered off somewhere by herself!"  
  
"Oh no! "  
  
"Let's go help look for her!" suggested Yugi. The others nodded as they all ran and split up.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Over at the dance area, Joey had arrived with Serenity, due to Mina's plea and peeked in on what the girls were dancing too. Serenity pushed him out of the way as it was rude to be peeking at girls when they don't know.  
  
Mina and Kiara were the head dancers and it was their choice to see who would be dancing the lead so Mina decided to take it first until Kiara then pushed her out of the way. Mina scoffed but she then slightly pushed Kiara away and continued to dance in front of the huge mirror with the rest of the girls. Kiara got sort of angry and re-pushed Mina out of the way. Mina was starting to get mad herself. She was about to re-push Kiara out of the way when her cell phone in her bag started to ring.  
  
The dancers kept dancing as Mina made her way over to her bag and took the phone out. "Yeah?"....her face turned from exhaustion to worry. "What?! Slow Reenie, say again when you're calm....uh huh...uh huh...alright, I'm coming. " She put her cell phone away and quietly stepped into the back room. There in a flash she was back into the new outfit and she grabbed the bag and went out the door.  
  
"Mina!"  
  
Mina was just balancing there on one foot when she heard that name. She turned and grunted. "What are you guys doing here? Didn't I tell you not to be here until 30 more minutes from now?"  
  
"What's the problem?" Serenity ignored that sentence.  
  
Might as well tell them. They're here. More to the search party. "Reenie called. She says Chibi's gone off wandering by herself somewhere."  
  
The Wheeler siblings gasped in shock.  
  
"So, the gang is off searching for her."  
  
Kiara had just peeked her head to listen in.  
  
"I guess we could meet Lita at Kaiba Corp. after words."  
  
Kaiba Corp. That sounded familiar to Kay. "Hey! Mina!"  
  
They all looked at the girl. Mina became annoyed. "What do you want, Kay?"  
  
"I could help you search for this Chibi if you want. "  
  
"Don't you have the rest of dance class to go to? I mean, you want to be head dancer. "  
  
"Naw, I just wanted to see how you're face was when you got really agitated."  
  
Mina was about to burst when Joey held her back. Serenity, on the other hand, walked up to her. "You can come with us, Kiara. The more people to search for the better."  
  
Mina grunted. There wasn't really something right about this Kiara at all...  
  
______________________  
  
Eros: Well, there you have it! Now, just a little note, Briefs is going to have a brief absence because she's "cooling off" right now but she'll be back. I'm writing her stories as of now! 


	31. The Attack and the New coCEO!

Eros: Hey Everyone! Briefs is still isn't here...but her cousin Lisa is here with me!  
  
Erol: I told you to call me Erol!  
  
Eros: Yes but why does it have to be similar to my name?  
  
Erol: I chose Eros first! You just stole it!  
  
Eros: But people won't tell us apart!  
  
Erol: Does the L and S remind you of anything? Why don't you just call yourself Yami Eros since you're her Yami.  
  
Eros: I stick with Eros and I'm the original one!!  
  
Mrs-Joey-Wheeler: There, you happy?  
  
Eros: ...you better change that again. We don't want people flaming us!  
  
Mrs-Joey-Wheeler: For what?!  
  
Eros: Just change it.  
  
PJ: You happy?  
  
Eros: Let's begin!  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Reenie's party headed towards the middle of the city when they saw people screaming and running away.  
  
"What's going on?" Tristan asked one of the people who were running away.  
  
"Some sort of big wolf monsters are cornering a little girl! " he screamed and ran as the girls didn't want to think it.  
  
"Chibi Chibi!" cried Serenity as she crossed her arms worryingly.  
  
Joey and the others met them.  
  
"No Seto," Kiara thought to herself.  
  
"What's going on?" Mina asked.  
  
"Some one said that there's some monsters down there cornering a little girl!" Yugi told them. "That must be Chibi Chibi!"  
  
Duke, ran for it first as Reenie ran after him. "Wait for us Duke!" They all followed him all the way up the fountain.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Chibi, was scared out of her wits. She was backing in a corner while 3 snarly looking werewolves with vicious fangs cornered her. "Chibi Chibi..." one snarled as it exhaled and little goo from it's nose came on Chibi's head.  
  
"Hey!" yelled a guy. The next thing you knew was that rocks were being thrown as the beasts turned, it was the guys throwing them. "Pick on someone dat's disgusting as you guys!" yelled Joey.  
  
The beasts looked at them and started to walk towards them. With their attention off of Chibi, Ami took the opportunity to grab Chibi while they weren't looking.  
  
"Careful Ami!" shouted Tristan. (oh my goodness. ^__^)  
  
The blue haired girl ran quickly and whispered to the girl, " It's okay Chibi. " She picked her up but as she was about to run away one of the gross werewolves turned and scratched her from the back as Ami let a quick yelp of pain, Tristan came up and tackled the beats from behind as Ami flew up still with her hurt back. Mina and Raye came up behind the beasts and tapped them on their gross shoulders. They turned as they panicked and saw the girls holding their magic rods in their hands. "Good bye," they both smirked at them as they both got whacked.  
  
Tristan was having his trouble on the beast who was trying to shake him off.  
  
"Be careful, Tristan!" called Tea as she was standing with Serenity and Kiara.  
  
Kiara was angered. No one knew why, but she was. She squinted her eyes at the beast who just stopped twirling and whirling Tristan around. "huh?" Tristan blinked. "Did I kill it or what?"  
  
The beast said nothing. It simply walked over to it fallen comrades and Joey, Yugi and Duke pulled Tristan off quickly as a dark portal opened up and the 3 beasts quickly disappeared in a FLASH.  
  
As this was a shocking moment, none of the guys who touched the beasts were scared. They were just grossed out on the slimey stuff that was on them.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Somebody's after Chibi Chibi. I just know it!" Mina told her friends as they were all gathered in Raye's temple, trying to think on what kind of attack it was. She was also dabbing Ami's big scratch on her back with alcohol as she kept twitching because of the sting of it. "But...ah...who...could it...dah...be?" she asked every time the cotton was dabbed.  
  
Lita quickly came into the room with the bursting through the door. "I sensed what happened! What's going on?!" She suddenly looked at Kiara who was looking at her, yet she didn't know what she was saying because everyone was aware that the girls have powers except for her and hearing a girl sensing something could just be too weird. She laughed nervously and scratched her head as the newbie in the group just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You don't have to act like that, Lita. Kiara already knows," nodded Reenie who was helping Raye clean the goo off Chibi Chibi.  
  
"Oh!...Is Chibi alright?"  
  
"Well as you can see, Einstein," Joey pointed. "She's okay! Where were you the whole time? The girls could've used your help with your thunder power!"  
  
"Seto wouldn't let me leave. He wanted me to see all his new ideas for his company and wanted my approval. "  
  
Everyone gasped and looked at her. Even Kiara. "She's the one who knows Seto!" She said to herself. She was about to say something when Joey was shocked. "Whatta ya talkin' about?"  
  
Lita scratched her head. This time she was nervous for real. But yet, a little bit scared of what her friends might say when she would tell them this, "I was sort of waiting to tell the scouts myself but...I guess I could tell the rest of you guys...Seto's made me co-CEO! "  
  
Everyone's mouth's opened wide. Even down to the floor.  
  
"That's why I've been so busy to hang out with you guys the past week."  
  
Everyone was speechless but yet, Joey asked, "How much does it pay?"  
  
BOOM! Everyone was down with the wind except for Lita and Joey.  
  
"What? What did I say?"  
  
Kiara groaned as she stood up rubbing her head. "Are you headin' back to Kaiba Corp. right now?"  
  
Lita looked at her. Puzzled. "And you are...?"  
  
Mina sighed. "That's Kiara Nakino. She's in my dance class...she a newbie. "  
  
Kay held her hand out to shake Lita's as a token of friendship but as they were shaking hands, the feeling of Seto with someone like this "Lita" made her feelings stir and her grip on Lita's hand tightened which made the tall brunette take her hand away quickly and stare at Kiara suspiciously. "Nice to meet you...Kay."  
  
"You too...Lita."  
  
Everyone was looking at them stare at each other as Duke interrupted, "Okay...this is awkward."  
  
"I'll check on you guys later at the end of the day. I gotta go."  
  
"Lita, may I come with you?" Kay asked nicely.  
  
Lita looked back at her. "Why? What's up?"  
  
Kiara lied and gave a fake smile. "Oh silly! It's because I want to see Kaiba Corp.! I heard it was a really big building! I heard they have everything to do with Duel Monsters there." She giggled as Lita kept on looking at her. After another moment of silence, Lita agreed. "Sure, let's go. I gotta get there quick. " They both left as Yugi looked at them leave, as he thought to himself. "That Kiara...why does she look so grim? It's like she has something against Lita!"  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
The girls were walking down the street only a few blocks away from Kaiba Corp. Lita was planning to fly her way back as she did fly her way back there but since this is a newbie who probably hasn't seen anyone fly besides when she just saw Ami fly, they walk the 10 minute walk.  
  
"So...Lita..." The stranger turned to her side as she had her hands behind her back and that she was walking behind her. "How do you know Seto Kaiba now? I mean, you've got to be pretty good at something for him to make you co-CEO. I'm surprised he didn't think of making his own brother co- CEO."  
  
Lita blushed with Kiara noticing it but then realized that she knew that Seto had a brother. She turned her head. "How do you know he had a brother?"  
  
Kiara lied again. "Oh, I just heard in a newspaper. You know everyone in Domino knows about Seto Kaiba and his brother Mokuba. "  
  
"oh..."  
  
She then came out there and said it. "Are you his girlfriend?"  
  
Lita immediately tripped and fell over a crack on the side walk. She sat on the ground as she blew on her scraped knee(she was wearing shorts). She then got up and looked at her all messed up. "What makes you think that? He considers me a friend and likes the ideas I give him. Like that idea I gave him to hold the 2nd annual battle city tournament on an island. My idea."  
  
"Oh..." "No use fussing over that. The girl says she isn't his girlfriend which is good!" Kiara thought as they approached the building. That's when Kiara explained the whole truth.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Up, Up, Up! All the way to the top floor where Seto's office was. He was doing some research on his computer as Mokuba was organizing his dueling cards from his silver suitcase as the door opened and out came Lita who just stood there. The older Kaiba looked up. "Why are you just standing there? Get in. I don't want any of those ingrates looking in here. "  
  
"I would if I wanted to but I believe there's some one here to talk to you? "  
  
"Tell them to schedule an appointment."  
  
She shook her head. "She said it was important. " Lita took one step to the right as Kiara came to view.  
  
"Kiara!"  
  
Kiara smiled at both of them as made a little wave with her fingers. "Long time no see! Eh guys?"  
  
Seto was obviously surprised himself. So surprised that he couldn't say anything. He just looked at Lita who was standing at the door way, annoyed with her arms crossed and tapping her foot.  
  
___________________________________  
  
P.J: Oh ho! That's harsh.  
  
Eros: Sure was. Seto! You have some 'splaining to do!  
  
PJ: Oh knock it off.  
  
Eros: You see, that's what you're going to have to get used to here. Get used to my lame jokes!  
  
PJ: Whatever...anyway, we've notice the review count and it was over 50!! Whoo! My cousin'll be surprised when she gets back on the computer. Right now she's letting us hack onto her account but...I wonder when.  
  
Eros: She says that if we wanted we could already go ahead and type the sequel. What do you guys think? Should we? OR should we wait until this story's done? 


	32. A World Wide Problem

Eros: Hello! We are here!  
  
PJ: Why yes...we are...blah...  
  
Eros: Another Chapter in the same day! Doesn't that sound interesting?  
  
PJ: Sure...whatever...  
  
Eros: *gets agitated* You know, part of being the assistant to the assistant of the author means you have to be real hyper like myself and right now you're just ruining the mood.  
  
PJ: Sorry!  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Lita waited outside the Seto's office as she would walk back and forth eagerly to hope that they would finish. So Seto and Mokuba knew her at the orphanage, huh? When they were kids? Hm! She then heard a smash inside and Lita thought something happened. "Are you guys okay?"  
  
"We're fine!" called out Mokuba from behind the door. "Just, I knocked a vase by accident!"  
  
Lita crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. Poor Liars.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Not too far from Raye's temple, A certain yellow ship was back. It landed without the sight of the people with a THUMP on a warehouse roof. The door opened and out was the person no one really unexpected. Ester, teenage Ester, came limping out, really injured, and collapsed on the roof pavement.  
  
A few minutes later after her collapse, 4 Sailor Scouts landed next to her in disbelief.  
  
"I knew it," said the short hair. "Her energy was here but it's very very weak. Like it's on a string. "  
  
The dark green haired nodded. "Yes. We must revive her."  
  
"Save her..."  
  
They all looked as the youngest one in the group kneeled and pulled Ester closer. "Ester, what is it? Why have you traveled back to this time?"  
  
Ester coughed. "Go to...my mother and father...get Chibi...bring her back here and use that ship to go back...to the future...bring her there...she has to leave quick! Or else..."  
  
"Or else what?" asked the wavy haired.  
  
"Or else...this world...and everyone in it...will fall in an eternal sleep...in at least 3 hours from now..."  
  
The scouts gasped and looked at each other. This...was indeed trouble.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
"What should we do then, Mina?"  
  
Mina, who was getting comfort by Joey, looked at Reenie. "Should we let scout power handle this? We should go check it out, right?" she asked again.  
  
Mina sat back as Joey looked onto her. He knew his girlfriend was chosen as leader since Serena won't be back for another week. He was sure he'd know what she would say. But she didn't answer due to the sudden sliding of the door. They all gasped as they saw the scouts standing there...but their suits...were silver! Like Neon colors!  
  
And there...under Uranus's arm, was...  
  
"Ester!" squealed Mina.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Ami, quickly flew to her house and brought over the medical equipment her mom brings home because she can never be too careful when the World could go into apocalypse or something and brought it over quickly to resuscitate Ester.  
  
She put the oxygen mask over her mouth as everyone was gathered around her. "Wow Ami, you're pretty good at this," Tristan complimented.  
  
Ami replied to him as she was recovering Ester with the blanket. "My mother's (was the mother a nurse or a doctor? That's for all you Sailor Moon watchers) a nurse and I used to watch her take care of people. Then I learned basically from the visuals.  
  
Mina didn't react to anything. "So Uranus, before we talk about what's this have to do with Chibi Chibi, what on earth are you 4 wearing? I mean, I know that's obviously a Sailor Scouts get up but why does it look neon?"  
  
Sailor Neon Neptune stepped up. "I know who could answer that. " She looked at Artemis and Luna who were standing sitting with Diana as they sweat dropped.  
  
***Seconds later****  
  
Mina was choking Artemis and yelling at him as everyone was freaked out by her nature. "Why you!- HOW COME YOU GUYS NEVER TOLD THIS ABOUT THIS NEON THING?! IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, WE'RE THE ORIGINAL SCOUTS!"  
  
Reenie, Yugi and Joey got up their courage and grabbed her as they pulled her back while she was still fidgeting. "Let me go! Joey! Reenie! Yugi! "  
  
Artemis coughed and sighed. Luna who was hiding under the couch replied, "We knew since you all have those rods, you're strong enough as it was!"  
  
Mina got away from her friends who were holding her and knelt down at the couch. "Wha?"  
  
Luna slowly peeked her head out. "You all are strong enough as it is. Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru aren't strong enough as you guys. They need the Neon suits as you all don't."  
  
Yugi asked, "What do these Neon suits do, Luna?"  
  
"Well, all they do is add more power to the girls than they already have now." She looked at Ester. "Now, as for the problem. We need to revive Ester for her to tell her what the problem is."  
  
Reenie held up Chibi Chibi with delight. "No Prob!"  
  
"Chibi-Chibi!"  
  
____________________________________________  
  
As Chibi was reviving Ester, Mina took it upon herself to call Lita on her communicator.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Lita, was waiting patiently for already 1 hour outside the door when her communicator beeped. "Yello?"  
  
Mina's face appeared. "Emergency Lita! Ester's back and she's barely alive! We need you. We think you need to hear this."  
  
"I'm on my way." Lita shut her communicator off and went up to Seto's secretary. "Tell Mr. Kaiba I'm taking off for the day. He could call me later."  
  
"Yes, ma'am. What should I say if he asks?"  
  
"Tell him....urgent business." She ran off with everyone looking at her.  
  
Sooner or later, Kiara came out with Seto and Mokuba and walked on as Seto asked the secretary. "Where's Lita gone off to now?"  
  
"She said she had to go. It's urgent business she said. "  
  
He grunted as Kiara kept on walking. Her eyes flickered red as she smirked. "It's on," said a creepy voice inside her mind. "Help me!" said the real Kiara. "Silence Human!" She shook for a second and regain consciousness as she continued onto the elevator.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Raye was trying to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. Then they finally did. "If Chibi doesn't return to the Crystal Tokyo in with 3 hours time. The whole world will fall into eternal sleep means then they would fade away?"  
  
Ester, who had a bandaged arm and a band-aid on her face nodded. "Wise Man attacked me while I was going back here to warn you guys. That's when the outers found me. " She stood her head up. "Unless!- We could warn all the people around the world to hide in their homes and not breath in the pink dust. "  
  
Yugi slammed his hands down on the table. "That's ridiculous Ester. How do you expect all of you guys to get out around the world in 3 hours?"  
  
Mina looked around and took out her rod. She held it in her hands and smiled. " Not when you have...power!"  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
All the way across the world in Egypt, at the tomb keeper's hideout, Serena was talking to her communicator as Marik, Odion, and Ishizu were gathered around. "Okay, we'll do this." She shut it off and looked down. She looked up at her friends who nodded at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They all ran outside and made a split for it. "Hey! Everyone! Please go into your homes! A magic dust will fall in 3 hours making you sleep and never wake up again!" yelled Serena.  
  
The villagers just looked at her and continued on what they were doing.  
  
Serena slapped her forehead. "GAH! This is going to be a long one!"  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Over in Domino, outside the temple, the girls had their plan set as Mina pointed out everything. "You guys stay here and tell everyone in Domino.( She talking to the non-flyers) to stay in there homes! IF they don't believe you...don't use force. Let them sleep for eternity if they want to. As for us...outers, you take the left side of the world, we'll take the other half. Try to get them inside as fast as you can! You, guys can use force if needed. "  
  
The Neon outers nodded as Mina folded up the map and gave it to Yugi. "I'm thinking you guys should get Mai so it should be a better deal since she does have a car. AS for Chibi..." She looked at Chibi who Ester was holding. "Ester, you stay at Raye's temple with Chibi and let no one come in. Put a anti-magic barrier or something. That means you guys can't come in either. Protect her with your life! Do you understand me?"  
  
Ester, slowly shook her head down and then back up.  
  
Joey held the communicator up. "And if there's any trouble we'll call you."  
  
Mina nodded. He knew exactly what to do. At times like these, instead of acting like he doesn't know what's going on, he gets with the program. "We'll be seeing ya!" She saluted as the girls flew away really, really fast that the remaining land people were covering themselves so they wouldn't get blown away. After that gush of wind stopped, Yugi looked up. "It's time to get to work guys! Or else they everyone will be gone, forever!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Eros: Tee hee...I can't wait, I'm going to make this a little shorter. I can't wait to type the sequel! And Briefs' favorite other anime is going to come into the mix next chapter! Enjoy! 


	33. The help from one city away

Eros: *jumping up and down with glee*  
  
PJ: *looks from her to the screen* Sorry folks, Eros is on a hyper spree or some what. Another of my cousin's anime's is going to enter the mix because it's going to be in the sequel!...well, it's going to be a major part in the sequel so you can expect this now.  
  
Eros: WHOOPEE!  
  
PJ: Go on. Read. Ooh, we don't own...DRAGONBALL GT!! (yes, it's sucky yet my cousin loves it.) If you people want to moan and groan that I'm putting this in, just leave right now. You've been warned. But it's only GT in the sequel so I should say it's just DBZ in this story.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Mina, and the other girls flew really fast as they're powers would take them. Their first city in their sight. WEST CITY. IT was only 1 city away from Domino so they have it.  
  
On a small little house on Mount Paoz, a humble woman by the name of ChiChi was hanging her laundry out on the clothes line outside as her husband Goku took a bath with is small 7 year old son Goten, a powerful gust of wind passed by as ChiChi covered herself and the two sons looked up.  
  
"What was that?!" panicked ChiChi.  
  
Goku grunted. "Those were powerful energies that passed by!" He thought to himself. (Don't worry, he may say powerful but we all know that Goku is the strongest in the universe)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The girls approached the city and floated there. They split as Mina flew near the high school. Orange Star High school to be exact. "ATTENTION!" she yelled. "EVERYONE! PLEASE GO INSIDE THE NEAREST BUILDING! IF YOU ARE IN ONE ALREADY, STAY INSIDE! THERE'S GOING TO BE A PINK DUST STORM THAT IF YOU BREATH IN OR GET AFFECTED YOU'LL FALL ASLEEP FOR ETERNITY AND NEVER WAKE UP!"  
  
The people who were on the ground just looked at her and then just kept on going on with their everyday lives. The students in the high school all came to the windows to see who yelled out. Even Gohan and Videl.  
  
"Hey! She can fly!" shouted Videl.  
  
"What is she?" Gohan thought to himself.  
  
"Ugh! I knew these people wouldn't listen!" she powered up and flew.  
  
Videl looked at Gohan. "Should we believe her?"  
  
"Let's go," he told her. They both ran.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Over at Capsule corp., Vegeta and his son Trunks were both training in the gravity room (at low pressure because Trunks is the kid after all!) when they all heard Lita's voice. "PLEASE! EVERYONE! GET INSIDE YOUR HOMES IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DISAPPEAR!"  
  
Vegeta obviously heard that and came out of the room with Trunks as Bulma, Mrs. and Mrs. Briefs were already out there watching her.  
  
"Well! That girl knows how to fly!" pointed out Dr. Briefs.  
  
"Yes! I can see that quite well dear!"  
  
"What's all this nonsense?" asked Vegeta.  
  
The tall, floating brunette growled, "DARN YOU STUBBORN PEOPLE! FADE AWAY FOR ALL I CARE!" She then powered up and flew away.  
  
__________________________________  
  
They then met each other at in the air as they all had no luck.  
  
Reenie slapped her knee. "I never knew these people where so stubborn. They won't listen to us!"  
  
Lita took out her rod and slapped it onto her hands. "Maybe if we casted a spell on them to make them listen. "  
  
"DON'T EVEN THINK IT!"  
  
Lita almost fell. As she got her composure she stared at Mina. "We'll try again. But let's see how Serena and the outers are having luck."  
  
"Hey!" said a voice.  
  
The girls looked and saw, the Z fighters there. Including your starting line up!: Goku, Gohan, Videl(for the brief moment), Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and Krillin and 18.  
  
Goku floated towards them. "Is there some sort of problem?"  
  
Mina sensed his energy was off the chart. "You're a sayign...aren't you?"  
  
Goku gasped as the girls looked at Mina. "Mina!" Lita complained. "How'd you know about sayigns?"  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
"The whole earth will fade away if they don't get in their homes in at least 2 hours from now," Vegeta had his hands on his hips as they were all floating in the air. "Who's causing all this?"  
  
"Some one unpredictable," Ami told him. "Probably someone you all haven't heard of before. "His name is Wise Man. He is a manipulator and he can get the best of you if you don't believe in others."  
  
"Wise Man, huh?" Android 18 rubbed her chin. "Sounds like some old guys."  
  
Reenie shook her head. "He isn't. He's actually a very powerful sorcerer. He can easily identify him by his by very raspy voice and he's a sorcerer that just wears a cloak and holds a crystal ball in his hands."  
  
Vegeta made a short chuckle. "Oh really? I thought this would be something powerful. Come call me again when it's an emergency." As he was flying down, Mina could tell she hated him right away. "Okay! If you fall asleep, don't ask us to wake you up!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Don't mind him, " assured Goku. "He's always like this. Is there anything we can do?"  
  
Lita, who happened to be the best martial artist in the scout group, looked at Videl. "You're dad's Mr. Satan or Hercule or whatever, right?"  
  
She nodded. "Why you ask?"  
  
"Everyone around the world knows him, right?"  
  
Videl nodded again. "Yeah, duh. He's the world champion."  
  
"I think we could have a plan."  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Wha-What? Me?" the scared and nervous Hercule pointed at himself the guys were gathered at him at the mansion.  
  
"Yes..." Reenie nodded. "You. They'll listen to you."  
  
"Yeah dad! Just like they listened to you to give their energies to defeat Evil Buu!"  
  
"Uh..." Hercule's eyes became dots. He sweat dropped and nodded. "Sure. Okay, I'll try."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Over in Egypt, Odion happened to be a good technician on hooking wires together as Serena summoned up many tv's as Marik and Ishizu moved the tvs every where in the village as Hercule's speech broadcasted all over the tvs and the villagers watched.  
  
They were listening which was a good sign.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Over at the outers area, they made sure all tvs were scattered at Hercule's direct speech as the people in the cities watched. They all looked at each other happily as they watched with the crowd.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
In Domino City, they had the right idea. The gang cheered as everyone stopped what they were doing and watched the champeen's broadcast. What they didn't know was that Kiara was watching from the rooftop to a store window who had the tvs. Her eyes were still glowing red as her shadow turned into the figure of the wise man. "That insolent fool! She lived and came here! Time to go for a visit Kiara..." The shadow returned back to Kiara's as she was acting like a puppet. She started to run then took off to the sky.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Over in West City, Mina and Reenie were at Capsule Corp with the Briefs family as they watched Hercule's speech from the tv. The other girls were with the guys floating above the crowd gathered at Hercule's mansion.  
  
Videl was overly embarrassed as Ami and Lita were all nervously chuckling to themselves.  
  
"I've heard of Cell's threat, but I do believe Gohan beat him. I mean...man...is he really weak as you said he was, 18?"  
  
She had her arms crossed and she nodded.  
  
Suddenly...out of no where...earlier than expected...a single pink dust came out and then it multiplied to much more. The girls panicked. "Just keep a barrier up on yourself and you won't get affected! We need to get these people inside quickly!"  
  
The all powered up (which created the barrier) and flew.  
  
Over at the capsule Corp. Mina and Reenie gasped as they ordered everyone to get inside. "Get inside now!" Reenie ordered. Bulma, ChiChi, and Mina ran inside together as Reenie, Vegeta and Trunks just stood there. "We keep a barrier up, you won't get affected."  
  
Goku had a hunch of people on him, as did Gohan, Lita, Picolo, Krillin, and 18 did. Hercule and Videl took shelter inside Hercule's mansion and closed all the doors and windows. The attack had come.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
The villagers were all screaming as Serena urged them inside. Marik turned to Serena, "What about you?!"  
  
"I'll be fine! I won't get affected!" She powered up and a barrier came up around her. "Go!"  
  
Odion and Ishizu grabbed Marik and they all ran. Serena would wait until everyone went inside to check all around else where.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
The gang was already gathered in Yugi's card shop as they shut all the windows and lights were out. Some were breathing loudly and some were scared. They just hoped their friends were all right.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Over in our now area, the gang came all together. Lita spoke into her communicator. "Calling all communicators. This is Lita."  
  
Serena's voice came up first. "Serena here. "  
  
"What's your update?"  
  
"Everyone in Egypt is inside there homes as of now. I'm doing a re-check of the area. Everyone's inside. "  
  
"Stand by." She then turned it to contact Neptune's communicator. "Neptune, are you there?"  
  
Her voice came up. "I'm here."  
  
"Everyone in?"  
  
"Everyone's in."  
  
"Stand by." Lastly, Lita checked in on the Domino city citizens.  
  
"Joey? Are you there? It's Lita!"  
  
His voice came on the air. "Joey Wheeler, duelist extraordinaire here!"  
  
Lita scoffed as she continued, "By your knowledge is everyone inside their homes?"  
  
"Yeah, it seems so."  
  
Lita then re-programmed her communicator to all the outers and Serena's communicators. "All communicators. Do a recheck the planet to see if everyone's inside! And do it quickly!"  
  
"Roger!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
Goku suggested, "We'll go look too."  
  
Lita nodded as the Z fighters all split up from them. Reenie, Lita and Ami were the only ones left standing there. But they sensed a wandering spirit outside on the city. They all looked and saw...Kiara?  
  
"Kiara?" Lita said in a low voice. "How'd she get all the way over here form Domino?"  
  
Kiara, wasn't doing anything except walking on the wandering streets of West City towards them. She stopped.  
  
The girls all floated back. Something just wasn't right!  
  
Kiara screamed as her eyes started to grow a brighter red and her shadow grew huge and it was the shape of a vicious shadow beast that was about to attack the 3 girls.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Eros: ooh! Cliffhanger! 


	34. Freeze! Literally!

**Eros**: Howdy! Howdy! Good news. Briefs is back! *claps*

_*applause*_

**Me**: *comes in through the curtains* Hello folks, yes, it's me.

**PJ**: Does this mean I'm fired?

**Me**: I guess you could stay if you want.

**PJ**: Goodie!

**Me:** ooooookay. Let's begin the chapter. 

_____________________________________________________

The girls just floated there as the huge shadow headed towards them as 2 manly men moved them out of the way. It was Picolo and Vegeta!

"Hey! I thought you weren't going to fight!" yelled Lita at Vegeta.

Picolo kept looking at the shadow creature when he replied, "Vegeta's a quick changer!" 

The shadow was heading towards them as "Kiara" was laughing sinisterly as it was stopped when she saw a flying blonde on her way with 2 other little kids. "Light!" A huge energy wave formed in her hands along with the little boys. They all sent their blasts as the shadow monster roared because obviously light had to hurt it. It's a shadow...duh.

"hey!" Goten tugged on Mina's hand as they were floating. "Shouldn't we take this evil thing away from the city so none of the people would get hurt, Mina?" 

Mina looked down at him and smiled. "You're right. Hey guys! Take it somewhere away from the city! Ami, come with me!" 

They all flew in different directions as Kiara absorbed the beast back into herself. She then flew after the two men. 

Vegeta was flying his own way when the beast came up behind him. He panicked as the beast dragged him down hard into the Earth and he dust was on him. He was asleep. For Eternity...

Picolo saw him. "Vegeta!" He turned and then was dragged down hard onto the earth...in Eternal Sleep. 

Reenie and Lita were distracting the beast as Mina was trying to turn her communicator on. 

"What are you doing, Mina?" Trunks asked. 

"I'm trying to contact the others. The only way we're going to save the earth is that if the people here are already sleeping temporarily. "

"huh?" Goten blinked. "What do you mean by that?"

"I get it..." Ami told them. "You're plan...you plan on freezing the whole world, don't you?"

The boys freaked out as Mina made a slight nod. Suddenly, a voice out of no where came to them. "I think I may have an answer to your problem, Mina."

The girls looked around as Goten let out a laugh. "Dende!"

"Who?"

"Dende! He's the guardian of the Earth on Kami's lookout! "

This "Dende" contacted the girls again telepathically. " Just follow Trunks and Goten to a place called Kami's lookout. We'll explain what you could do."

Mina looked at Ami as she looked back at her. "Should we trust this guy?"

Goten grabbed onto Ami's hand. "Yeah! Come on!" He flew up with her as Trunks flew up with Mina.

________________________________________________________________________

On Kami's lookout, of all the things the girls have seen in their scouting days. They've never seen a namekian before. Nor a big looking guy wearing a turban. 

"If you guys are going to use freezing powers than go to the filter inside. The power should spread the whole world in time to freeze it making the people sleep for a temporary time," suggested Dende. 

"Cool, " Mina nodded in agreement. "But we need all of the scouts to do this but they're all scattered around the world and that shadow monster thing is on the loose! "

A laugh was heard as they all looked around. "Don't worry! I can handle them in time!"

"King Kai!" praised Mr. Popo.

"eh?" The girls looked at one another.

"I'll contact the Goku, Gohan and the others to distract the beast and on the other hand, I'll get Serena, Reenie, Lita, and Raye as quickly as I can! Count on it!" 

"Thanks...King Kai?" Ami said to the skies. 

PoPo nodded. "Follow me, girls. "

The girls nodded and ran after Mr. Popo as did Goten and Trunks. 

__________________________________________________________________________

Over in Domino, locked in Raye's temple Ester kept peeking out of the blinds as Chibi Chibi was sitting on the couch silently. She was scared too. What do those freaks want with her? The best thing's best, Ester's going to take her chance to go outside and travel back to the future with Chibi. It could work. She picked up the small girl and unlocked the sliding door and went out. 

The streets of Domino were empty. Very empty. A gust of wind gushed by as Ester flew up. She threw up a capsule which ended up being a time ship and put Chibi inside. She too went inside. No time to say good bye to her friends, time to go home! Save this world! 

She typed all the calculations needed to go home and out with a flash, the ship disappeared. 

_________________________________________________________________________

Mina, and Ami were waiting with the boys and Mr. Popo as the others came in. 

"Freezing power, huh?" Lita asked. "Sounds good. Mina, I knew you were destined to be leader!"

"Excuse me?!" Serena glared at her as they gathered around the hole. 

"Tell us what to do, Popo," Mina looked at him.

"Concentrate on sending your powers to inside the whole and out to the whole world. There, it will work!"

The girls nodded as Trunks and Goten were watching. Goten, being his goofy little self let out a chuckle as they watched. 

The girls held out their hands over the hole (Naturally, they all don't have ice power but since they're not in scouts and it's my story....anything can happen here.) and as they all opened their eyes in a flash, their planet symbols glowed on their foreheads as freezing ice powers headed inside the hole.

_____________________________________________________

Outside, Dende was watching as he noticed some blue sparkling mist spreading out and laughed. It was working! It was working! Soon, the people of earth wouldn't have to suffer at all! They'll have no clue because they will be sleeping....

____________________

Eros: Yay! We're done!


	35. The Real Kiara Emerges

**Me**: I'm eager to get this story over with so I could start typing the sequel...That's how I get when I write stories and write the sequel later on...

**Eros**: Then hurry!

**PJ**: I agree!

**Me:** Well then...maybe I will! And let me all remind you. I suck a writing battle scenes, especially with the Z Fighters so bare with me. 

___________________________________________________________________________

The girls concentrated their hardest to freeze the entire earth. 

Everywhere and everything around turned into ice. Everything. Inside, the ice came in a made the citizens sleepy...yet, they fell asleep.

___________________________________________________________________________

Over in Domino, the gang felt the coldness of the air and all shivered. But the power of the ice came to them...and they all...collapsed as they fell asleep. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Goku and Gohan were watching as were 18 and Krillin who were all distracting the monster.

The sleeping bodies of Vegeta and Picolo froze within the ground of the ice ready for deep sleep. 

________________________________________________________________________________

The gang at Capsule Corp also were asleep. Same as the ones at Kame House. Everyone, and every people on the Earth, was in a deep sleep. That would be the only way to save them.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Possessed Kiara stopped there behind the 4 remaining people as they all gasped and looked at her. She laughed as she clapped her hands together. As they impact of that clap, two shadows came up behind 18 and Krillin and knocked them into each other and on ward down they fell.

"Krillin!!!!" yelled out Gohan. He growled at Kiara who he lunged for. 

"No! Gohan, wait!!" Goku called out to his son.

The younger son punched, but missed. "huh?"

Kiara sprinkled a pink dust near his nose. "nighty, night!" she cackled as he fell straight to sleep and hard to the ground. She then looked at Goku who was already angry. He turned Super Sayign 2 and lunged for the girl. "DARN YOU!" 

____________________________________________________________________________

**"DARN YOU!"**

Those words echoed the skies as the remaining gang heard from Kame's look out. The girls nodded. They all flew as Goten pleaded, "Wait for us!"

Lita stopped. "No, you two stay there. This shadow demon could be very dangerous and if it touches you you'll fall asleep and may never wake up!"

They all then powered up and flew away as the boys groaned.

______________________________________________________________________________

Serena was flying ahead as her eyes widened. An idea! 

"I've got an idea!"

"This better be a good one! The world's at stake here!"

"I know that sis, I'm not stupid! Exorcism!"

They all gasped. "Exor-what-im?" asked Lita.

"Exorcism, Lita. I'm guessing we haven't really used our magical rods?"

Ami noticed what Serena was getting too. "Oh! I get it! We get Wise Man out of Kiara and we destroy him from there!"

Lita raised an eyebrow. She was still confused. "What? I thought that was originally Kiara's nature to be that angry. She doesn't have any screws loose?"

The girls almost fell flying. 

"LITA!" They all yelled at her.

____________________________________________________________________________

The girls arrived there a second later. That was bad. They looked down all around and saw unconscious Goku, unconscious Gohan. Shadow powers are too powerful for them to handle. They needed something that was actually there so they could fight them. 

The girls gasped. A sudden familiar voice started laughing all around as they looked around to see what it was. Kiara flew up across from them. The dark aura around her and a malicious look in her eyes. She looked hungry for souls almost.

Lita floated forward. "Kiara?"

Kiara spoke. But it wasn't her voice. It was the voice of Wise Man's. "Wrong Lita. This is no longer Kiara. You all remember me, do you not?"

Raye growled. "Yeah we remember you! You freak, you manipulated Reenie into turning onto your side but you wouldn't of gotten away with it if it wasn't for the powers of the silver crystals! They could do it once and they can do it again!" 

"Oh really?" cackled the voice. She lunged as everyone but Serena and Reenie disappeared. Kiara looked but they were no where to be seen. They then appeared behind her and lifted their magic rods up. "NOW!" ordered Mina. Slowly, in slow motion, they swung their magic rods and didn't swing it all the way. That impact to the sky let out a blinding light to Kiara which she became blind for a second. Serena and Reenie took their rods and did the same as the others did but this time, pink energies came out from the rods and affecting Kiara who began to scream. "_What?! What's this?!_" Wise Man asked himself as Kiara kept on screaming. The girls stepped back as her body began to give off black smoke and the smoke gathered in one place as the girl named Kiara became unconscious. Lita caught her quickly and they all looked at the smoke turn into the evil that they remembered. 

____________________________________________

Sorry that was short guys but I think 2 more chapter until the end! 


	36. Our perfect Ending

**Eros**: Welcome back!

**PJ**: Yes...welcome...

**Me**: Ditto...

__________________________________________________________________________

            A gust of icy wind blew by as Serena as the only one to feel it and shiver. A frozen nose drip fell down her nose. "Eeee! " she shivered. "If I knew this was coming I would've brought myself a coat. Darn these Egyptian clothes." 

"Serena!" everyone yelled.

"What? It's the truth! I bet you're all cold too!"

            "Enough about that!" Mina spat. "Look above us. "

            We all looks as the Wise Man before us floated there. He let out a short cackle as everyone growled. Lita looked at Kiara, "hey, I'm gunna set her down." She flew down all the way to Goku and Gohan's frozen bodies and laid the unconscious body down. She then flew up to the massacre that was about to start.

            "It's nice to see you girls again," Wise Man complimented sarcastically to all of them. Obviously he was trying to get the heed first in battle. 

            The girls went tough. "State what you want! Chibi's already gone!"

Everyone looked at Serena. "How'd you know?" asked Ami.

"Since she came out of me, she's like my little version of me. We both have the same signal. It's gone. Along with Ester. They went back to the future. "

            "So they did..." said the gloomy voice. 

Lita's anger was getting ahold of herself. She pointed at him. "Listen up Wise Man! We got rid of you before and we can do it again! " She lunged at him with the girls in a panic as he pointed his crystal ball at her. Dark shadow powers came and gave her quite a shock.  Down she fell, for the count. Lita, was down. All was left was the weak ones. 

            Mina was in front. Her face still facing Wise Man yet both her eyes looked at the sides where Reenie and Serena were both standing. She closed her eyes and knew what was right. "Raye, Ami, now!" They all disappeared with an instant leaving the other two moon girls puzzled. They then appeared right on Wise Man, holding him on from behind not letting him go. 

            Mina was struggling as she was holding his arms together. He started to emit dark static which they all screamed. She tried to speak so that the other two would hear them. "Hey! Do that Silver Crystal power! Since you're both stronger! Do it to the maximum!"

            They sisters of the moon looked at each other and nodded. They both concentrated and there was the two silver crystals in their hands. Instead of reflecting it off of Wise Man to destroy him. They decided to do something different. A big flash of light came and Wise Man could see nothing. The next thing he saw was 2 girls with glowing fists. "**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"**

            "That's making sure you never come back!" replied Reenie.

Serena nodded. Then together, "**SUPER COSMIC MOON PUNCH**!!" 

            They both punched the shadowy figure and up in shreds it went. With the satisfaction of the girls. Yes! But those echoing words came into their minds as he was disintegrating. "I'll come back and I'll take your families!!"  

_______________________________________________________________________

            The big flash of light did everything for the world. It cured the ice and it cured the eternal sleep! Everyone everywhere had woken up! How nice!

________________________________________________________________________

            The flash faded and Serena and Reenie regained their sight. But...wise man's destroyed...where are the girls?

            4 sparkles faded down to them as the senshi started to wake up. The 4 sparkles ended up to be Raye, Mina, Ami, and Lita waking up. 

            They all looked at each other with happiness in their eyes. THE WORLD IS SAVED!

"What did you guys do?" asked Raye.

            The two sisters of the moon laughed as they held their fists up.

Lita pretend to throw some punches. "Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about!"

            "You know..." Ami rubbed her chin. "I saw that's the fastest time we defeated an enemy that quick before. Usually it would take a matter of weeks or months!"

            "What really weird...." Serena started. "While he was tearing up, He said I'll get your families. What do you guys think that'll mean?" 

            "No need to worry!" 

"Hey!!"

            They all looked down. 

Kiara was there standing with Goku and Gohan waving. 

            "Is that the real Kiara?" Mina asked Lita.

Lita smiled. "I believe it now!"

            The girls waved back at her as another day was saved!!

___________________________________________________________________________________

            1 week had passed since that incident, and the girls have made new friends in West City...one who's ChiChi who happens to call Mina to get together with them. Which they do, whenever they would have the parties and such, the girls would bring their friends who can't fly and meet their other friends. Just like one big happy family, huh?

            Kiara was walking towards the appetizer table at Capsule Corp. when she happened to bum into a guy unexpectedly. "Oh!" She rubbed her head in pain. "So sorry." 

"Don't worry about it." 

            She looked up and saw a white haired boy smiling back at her. She blushed and gave out a nervous chuckle. 

            Mina saw them and slapped a hand on her shoulder which made her get startled. "Kiara! Meet Bakura! Bakura, Kiara! I hope you guys get along great!" She giggled and left them to their doing. 

            Mina then went over to Joey and gave him a hug.

"What's this for?"

            "Well, just incase I didn't make it. I wanted to let you know what you could've missed."

"MINA!" everyone yelled.

"What? It's not like you all show affection for you loved one like this?"

___________________________________________________

**Eros**: Sorry but that was the shortness of this one! 

**Me**: And it's the last one!

**PJ**: Stay tuned for the sequel guys!

**All**: GROWING UP WITH THE DAUGHTER OF APHRODITE!!

_*applause* _


	37. My Thanks yous, a note, the whole deal!

Me: A couple of author notes and announcements here. First off, report cards come out next week at my school and I may be sent off the  computer for awhile so if you all notice a brief long absence on why I haven't been updating the sequel, that'll be the reason. It's just math doesn't agree with me. And anyway, sorry about the last last chapter being so short and abrupt because I was planning to write it after I took a show and before I went to school today and so that was around 5 o clock in the morning and I would get off at 5:30 but my brother uses our phone line at our house and...he has this habit of falling asleep while he's still online because he has his own computer in his room yet not his own phone line so I had to hurry and type it but I assure you these sequel chapters will be long! I hope it will because it's long on paper, I don't know about on computer. 

Eros: Hey! It's me here! Here's what to expect!:

PJ: You'll be getting, fight scenes, magic, new romances(hardly mentioned), a new dueling card tournament and...since this is going to be another mix with GT in it, (stop moaning and groaning) little Chibi Goku duels too! Ha! I'd love to see that!

Eros: You wanna know what's strange?

PJ: What's up?

Eros: First off, I'm surprised the names Phoenix, Ester, and Kady were used in the next story when they didn't know the future Phoenix, Ester, and Kady were really their children. 

PJ: That is a good call.

Eros: And, I'm surprised Ester wasn't born with Joey's accent!

PJ: Good question. 

Me: Well! I hope you all tune into the new sequel! I'll start putting it up when I finish watching the Urasei Yatsura DVD and I'll be back! 

PJ & Eros: HOORAY!

**Thank you's**

****

****

Me: Oh yeah, that's right, before I go, I would like to give my thank you's!

**Ice-dragon1018: **Thanks for the awesome idea for Kiara and who knows...I didn't really write her in the sequel but who knows? You may see her with that somebody you suggested! ^__^ And thanks to you, I wouldn't be able to do these bold italics thingies now but thanks anyway! 

**koosei: **Thanks so much for reviewing my story from the very beginning. To tell you the truth, I wasn't expecting it to get this much reviews EVER! If you look at my other big hit, it only has 34 reviews but this! Only I wished it was almost 100 and other people's would read it...but like if I put it on the YGO category, POOF, it'll be gone and no one would read it. Anyway, sorry that you hate DBZ but that's what I basically wrote about and GT's in the sequel so if you think you could avoid those parts, go on!  Do your most...but...you still didn't have me on your favorites yet you review my story...but anyway, that's alright! Keep reviewing!!

**Everyone Else: **Thanks to those who reviewed! Especially Mariks-Girl1 who was starting to get with the program and made her way slowly up the chapters. Hope you read the sequel! Along with everyone else! I do me a favorite and suggest this story to your friends or family. I love all the reviews!! Except you flamers...you get ignored.

Ciao!!!

_~Crazy Rikku (Briefs) _


End file.
